I will forever be with you
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: A FT fic. Jellal is out from the prison and joined Fairy Tail. A Jerza fiction, including - other pairs - friendship - family - Adventure! NEW CH 15. OUT! CHAPTER 16:The water is OUT! but another problem ARISES! HUMOR ALL THE WAY! (sorry for the late update. Please don't throw tomatoes, eggs and shoes on me.)
1. Just Him ?

**A story based on Jellal and Erza. Finally Erza realized that she really does LOVE "him" while everyone at the guild thinking who is "HIM" ?**

Hello Friends ! writing my first story its Jerza .. hope you like and please don't forget to review !  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does .. I am just writing a story..

After Jellal was caught up by the council... 1 month passed by … Erza still sad in pain of losing him again after she got him back after waiting so much... every night a nightmare hunted her .. Always...

**~In erza's nightmare~**

_Erza was standing on the road alone… then suddenly a car hit her ! she lost consciousness … then when she opened her eyes… she saw fog and one hand on her forehead when she tried to see the person she saw a man his face was not visible but she saw his blue hair and then BOOOM ! and !  
_  
**~End of erza's nightmare~**

She always wakes up screaming ! and cried and cried and cried tears falling her eyes every night ! it became usual for her now …

" Why, Why always this nightmare ! why it always end like this ! why I always just think about :him: ! he does not exist here now ! he is not here anymore ! still I.." Said erza to herself.

**~the next day~**

It was fairly a normal day in Fairy Tail .. everyone eating, laughing, talking and fighting … While on the other hand Erza was on her way to fairy tail guild … when lucy called out to her .. the blond haired girl was wearing her usual outfit .. her white top with blue strips made with her blue skirt and brown belt and her keys attached to her belt. Erza was wearing her usual armor as she does.

"Erza.." Lucy called out erza while running to her from back.

erza didn't heard her … "Erza.." Lucy called out again by waving her hand in front of erza.

"Ah .. Lucy its you .. sorry I didn't heard you … I was just thinking something" Said erza .. with a small smile on her face .. but a sad one.

Lucy noticed the sad smile immediately. "Erza you don't look well .. is everthing ok ? you are looking sad … you didn't answer me in the first time also … I think you are in a deep thought … what happened you could share it with me .. I am your friend." Said lucy with a smile on her face.

"Umm.. Its nothing important lucy … I am just not feeling well … feeling sick nothing else" said erza looking down on the road.

"Let me check" said lucy while checking erza's head if she have got fever. "Ah ! you got a high fever ! you should go home ! said lucy shocked.  
"but we are already here … and I don't think I want to go home" said erza standing in front of fairy tail guild.  
"oh .. ok but erza .. ok leave it let's do one thing we go in and tell master you could sleep in the nurse room ok … everyone will come to entertain you so you'll not be bored" said lucy accepting erza's request. Because she knew if she will not accept her request she could be in danger. *sigh*

**~In Fairy Tail guild~**

"Hey erza, lucy good morning" said mirajane smiling.  
"Hi mirajane .. good morning how are you ?" said lucy smiling. Erza still standing quietly behind lucy looking down.

"Hey erza what happened you look down today …. Are you ok ?" said mirajane worried. Erza didn't heard.

"Mirajane she told me she does not feel right on the way here … so I checked her head and found out she has a high fever… I told her to go home but we were already here … and she said she don't wanna go home" said lucy worried.

"Let me see … ah she really got a high fever !" said mirajane shockingly.  
"Huh what happened" said erza confused.

"Lucy take her to the medical room … and tell her to rest we all will come to her so she'll not be bored" commanded mirajane.

"Ok… I take her" said lucy while holding erza's hand. Erza still thinking.

"Huh, lucy what happened ?" said erza.  
"Erza let's go to the nurse room please rest a while on the bed… so you could recover soon by your fever" said lucy while taking erza to the nurse room.  
"Umm.. ok" said erza still thinking about something.

**~In the nurse room~**

Lucy left erza in the bed . erza didn't wanted to sleep because she was afraid of the nightmare which always hunt her and that is why she didn't wanted to go home .. because at home she would have left with no other choice but to sleep… in fairy tail she would be entertained a little and feel happy … erza thought.

One by one everyone came to her room talking to her …. Entertaining her …. She was happy now and feeling better … but still she was not fine now … after natsu left her room suddenly he saw master coming in from the main door … "Hey Gramps !" Natsu called out to master … master turned his face towards natsu. "Natsu, what happened :D" said master laughing. "Nothing much master … hey tell me where are you coming from now gramps ? " said natsu smiling.  
"I brought a strawberry shortcake for erza she requested for it .. as you know its her favorite and you also know that if she asks anything from anyone and the other person does not obey her than she is more scary than our wildest imagination !" said master scared to natsu.

"By the way where is that titania ?" said master happily.  
"She is sick master … she is inside the clinic now" said natsu sadly.

"Oh ! what happened to that strong girl ?" said master worriedly.  
"lucy told me that when on the way here she was not feeling well and when lucy checked her … than she found out that erza has got a high fever !" said natsu calmly.

"Lucy, what happened ? how did she got a high fever ? did she tell you anything ?" said master to lucy sitting on a chair in the bar where mirajane is.

"Oh .. master its just as natsu told you … actually she didn't tell me anything … but when I called her 2 times she didn't hear … then when I came in front of her … than she replied … that she was just thinking something … I asked her but she didn't reply… " said lucy explaining.

"then it must be it ! erza is sick because of tension, stress, hard thinking, pressure and sad ! she is thinking something so, hard that she got sick … we should ask this to her … if she will not tell we have to read her mind than … so she is not in tension again .. " said master explaining.

"OK !" said everyone together.

master walked towards the clinic … he opened the door … erza immediately noticed someone coming … "Erza .. my child how many times I have to tell you that you can share anything with your family .. we all will always be with you" said master kindly to erza.

"What are you talking about master ? I didn't hide anything or there is nothing I am thinking to share" said erza confused.

"Erza, I know you are thinking something which made you be in tension, pressure, stress so you got ill… so if you will share your thinking with us … you will really feel better dear … please try and don't hide your feelings … we will all always be with you " said master smiling kindly.

"I-I-Its nothing … really m-m-master I-I just was thinking a-a-about s-s-something n-no-nothing else .. " said erza sadly.

"There is nothing to worry about dear .. if you want I will not tell this to anyone .. just tell me and you will feel really better dear … I just can't see my child in tension, pressure " said master softly.

"Umm.. can I r-r-really t-t-tell "that" to you ? said erza feeling better a little.  
"Yes of course dear." Said master.

"But please d-d-don't tell t-this to a-a-anyone o-ok ? " said erza.

"sure.. I will keep it a secret " said master comforting her.

"T-t-t-that is … I … I just keep thinking about "him" I-I don't know w-w-why but I ca-can't forget "him"!" said erza crying … tears falling of her eyes.

"Who him? and don't cry dear" said master stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I-Its "h-h-him" you know" said erza sobbing.

"Are you talking about "Jellal" ? huh? Said master confused.

"I-I umm .. n.. n-n … umm- .. YES ! said erza accepting.

"oh its him .. I understand .. maybe he was your best friend .. so you are not forgetting him .." said master confused.  
"umm .. " mumbled erza sobbing.

"Just leave it … now try to not think about it and have fun with everyone outside … and see your fever is also cooled down now … come on now … come out in 5 minutes or whenever you like to come ok " said master kindly.

"Ok !" said erza acting like a child.

"good ^^" said master hugging erza.

everyone was peeping and watching what really had happened … they were not able to listen even one word … they just heard the word "HIM" they were thinking who it was .. him ? erza's problem him ?

"Maybe its this icy minty fresh's fault maybe he did something bad to her" said Natsu pointing at Gray.

"Fool, what did you say … flame head ! its not me you must have done something !" Said Gray coming towards Natsu.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you … here is the 1st ****chapter … please minna don't forget to review and please give me some more ideas so I could make better stories … I will update soon !**

**Author – Erza Scarlet Titania**  
**Chapter Name – Just "Him" ?**

**Next Chapter Name – Is this called "Love" ?**


	2. Is this called LOVE

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! .. hope you like and please don't forget to review !  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..**

Chapter name - Is this called "Love" ?

Continued -

Gray coming towards Natsu … and then THAAN!  
Gray gave a punch on Natsu's head. "Hey you bonehead ! why did you !"said Natsu angrily.  
Natsu then DHOOW! Gave a punch on Gray's face.  
"Hey you fishbrain ! why you you ! Said Gray with an angry expression on his face.

and then THAAN!, THAAN! Both Natsu and gray got a punch on their head. "OUCH !" Said both gray and Natsu… and then when they turned behind it was ERZA standing there !  
"E-e-erza … y-you w-w-were s-s-sick weren-weren't y-you" said both natsu and gray. Really scared.

"I am perfect now … and now you both don't dare fight again !" Said erza with a scary face.

"Oh! Erza you are fine now … really" Said Lucy shocked.  
"Yeah, I am fine now." Said erza to lucy.

"Erza, see when I came back I bought a strawberry shortcake for you. I know you love it." Said Master laughing.  
"Wow ! Strawberry shortcake ! Thank you Master." Said erza starting to eat the cake.

Then erza … a thought came in her mind. She remembered the time when she and "him" were…

_**Flashback **___

In the TOWER OF HEAVEN … erza, milliana, sho, wally, simon, rob and Jellal.  
"Erza… What is your favorite dish ?" asked jellal smiling.  
"Umm… I … I like strawberry cakes ... Umm … you?" Replied Erza smiling.

"I will love to eat anything as long as you are with me" Said Jellal blushing.  
" Oh, Really?" Said erza also blushing a little.

"Yes … well you like strawberry cakes … so one day when we will be free from here I will bake you a strawberry cake!" Said Jellal smiling.  
" Thank you ! I would be waiting for that time … and I am sure we would get out of here soon." Said erza hoping.  
"Yes" Said Jellal.

_**End of Flashback**___

"I will love to eat anything as long as you are with me"  
"I will love to eat anything as long as you are with me"  
"I will love to eat anything as long as you are with me"  
  
**End of erza's thinking**__

"Hey ! Hey Erza … What happened what are you thinking ?" Said Lucy shaking erza's body._  
"_N-Nothing… Just its this cake is really tasty ! I was just enjoying the cake." Said erza smiling while eating the cake.  
"Oh ! I see." Said lucy smiling.

"Hey … L-Lucy … I-I umm… want to talk to you once … in private … w-will y-you c-come with me ?" Whispered Erza giving a sad smile.  
"Ok erza … don't worry just come to my house at night." Whispered lucy smiling back.

**~At Lucy's house~**

"Yes … say erza … what did you wanna talk about ?" Said Lucy smiling.  
"Umm … ah .. umm … c-c-can y-you … umm… t-take t-that out ?" said erza nervously.

"What are you talking about ? huh ?" said lucy softly and confused.

"T-that s-s-spirit … umm … t-that o-one which k-knows e-everything and is a p-plus sign shaped.." mumbled erza.

"Oh! That spirit you want ? why do you need it ? ^^ do you need to ask anything? Said lucy smiling.

"Y-yes .. i-I j-just n-n-need t-to a-ask "something"… just" said erza nervously.

"Ok then ^^ ! GATE OF THE _ (sorry I forgot this word) I OPEN THEE _ (sorry I forgot his name too) ! lucy called her spirit.

"Hello ! miss lucy … what do you need to ask from me today !" said the spirit to lucy.

"This friend of mine named – ERZA SCARLET … maybe you might have heard about her … want's to ask something from you…" said lucy.

"Oh ! yes yes *cough* I have heard about her .. the TITANIA … what do you need to ask miss erza *cough*" said the spirit smiling.

"Lucy … can you please leave me alone with this spirit … actually it's and personal question so please" requested erza to lucy.  
"Ok erza ^^ … you can have your question … I am going to take a bath ok ^^" said lucy accepting erza's request.

then lucy left … erza and the spirit were sitting in the living room … in silence.  
suddenly erza break the silence – "Mr. can I ask you something ?" said erza nervously.

"Yes yes of course you can ask anything about anyone, any place, or anything you want to know !" said the spirit explaining.

"So … what I w-wanted t-to ask w-was … umm… I wanted to a-ask yo-you ab-about a-a p-person … n-n-named – Jellal Fernandes." Said erza revealing.

"Oh ! that person ! I know … he is really caring, kind, loving, strong, handsome etc. but recently he is in jail now … I know that person is totally innocent but still the council …" said the spirit explaining erza.

"I know that he is in jail. I also know how kind he is, I also know he is innocent … as we were together in the tower of heaven and many times we met after growing … but what I wanted to ask is … why … why I always … just think about "him" he is not here anymore … but I just could not forget him ! Nightmares hunt me every night ! I always wake up screaming … I just can't forget "him" that time when the council was taking him away … I could have saved him but what I did was so wrong ! why I just ! ughh !" said erza to the spirit. Tears falling of her eyes.

"zzzzzZZZzzzzzz" sleeping spirit.

"Why are you sleeping ! I am telling my problem and you…" erza interrupted by lucy who was shouting from the bathroom. "ERZA ! HE IS NOT SLEEPING JUST THINKING ! HE WILL THINK CAREFULLY AND TELL YOU ! HE IS NOT SLEEPING !" said lucy.

"OH OK ! I UNDERSTOOD." Shouted erza back. After a few minutes the spirit woke up.

"Hmmm … I understood your problem .. I read … your heart … your mind … and what I found out is … you are not forgetting him *cough cough* because you …. You  
LOVE him !" explained that spirit. "yes you love him so you can't forget him neither you are forgiving yourself because you handed that innocent guy … to the council …. Let him suffer .. its because of that … your heart says you deserve him ! but your mind is not accepting it … that is your problem" explained the spirit.

" what … are you serious ? do I really !" said erza crying.

"Yes you really are …" said the sprit calmly.  
"I LOVE him … I – I … I can't …" said erza shocked, crying.

"ERZA ! ERZA … WHAT HAPPENED ? ARE YOU OKAY ? JUST DO NOT GIVE UP TO ANYTHING, DON'T BE SAD BY ANYTHING RELATED TO ME… I DESERVED IT" a voice heard just by erza. And it is !

**To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the second chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! (actually I wrote this chapter in just 1 hour today) if I am free then I'll update the day after tomorrow – 22/07/2012 !

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania  
Chapter name – Is this called "LOVE" `  
Next chapter name – Legend – wishes signature - ~ Erza ~


	3. Legend IMPOSSIBLE WISH

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! .. hope you like and please don't forget to review ! Sorry for the delay I was soooo busy with the school stuff -.-… please review and tell me if you want any other couple too or not !  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..**

Chapter name - Legend – IMPOSSIBLE WISH  
Note – the chapter name changed because it was more suitable.  
Continued -****

_"Erza? Erza … are you alright ? YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE SAD OR ANGRY ABOUT ANYTHING RELATED TO ME, I DESERVED IT"_

Erza Heard Jellal's voice. Erza froze. The spirit was still reading her heart. He also knew that she heard his voice and jellal spoke those words. "Jellal … ?" said erza in her heart. Tears falling off her eyes. "No It couldn't be … Its just my imagination… I should not think about things which are not real." Told erza to herself.  
When she looked up again *sobbing* the spirit was no longer there. She decided to just never again think or remember about this. But still she loved him. Lucy came back. "What happened ? What did my spirit say ? what did you ask ?" asked lucy worriedly.

"Its n-none of your b-b-business" Said erza nervously.  
"Oh .."Said lucy. Then erza waved a goodbye to lucy and left her house.  
"I just hope she is fine" Said lucy to herself while hoping she would be fine.

Erza reached her house. It was night already… She quickly prepared some rice and soup for herself, ate it, brushed her teeth, bathe and go to bed. Erza slept better than ever before after sharing her problem with someone and knowing what had really happened to her.

**~The next day ~**

Erza woke up by her alarm clocks voice. *yawn* "I hope this day would go nice" said erza to herself and left her room to do her morning duties. She made some sandwiches for herself and left her house to go to Fairy tail.

It was again a usual day at fairy tail. Everyone was laughing, eating, drinking and babbling. Erza was searching for an S-CLASS quest. Today everyone was talking about legends. Master Makarov was telling everyone about many legends.

"Children… you know there is one legend called the IMPOSSIBLE WISH … It says that On an Island named ~Yume no shina~ is a cave … there in the cave is a mark … ~LEGENDRY MARK~ near that mark are 2 ways to go in … in the right .. if we go we have to oppose 200 monster's which are carnivores and the most dangerous monster's in the world. If we defeat them then we are back at the mark place… that mark will be half glown and then and in the left are the world's most poisonous squids and snakes. We have to oppose them there are 400 hundred or them 200 squids and 200 snakes … if we defeat them too we are suddenly back to the mark place … then that mark will be full glow and if we touch that mark and make a wish then that wish is fulfilled even if that's an impossible wish it will be fulfilled in 1 day … but we have to defeat all those creatures in just 5 days or you'll be DEAD! But defeating those creatures is impossible for anyone to just finish it in 5 days… *laughing* that is why its called IMPOSSIBLE WISH." Explained master everything about the IMPOSSIBLE WISH.

"Ehh … so this is it. Interesting" Said erza to herself after listening that legend… she is still looking for her S-Class quest.

Finally erza decided which job she should take. It was -

**HELP WANTED !**  
On the island ~Yume no Shina~ have a village. Many people are killed day by day. Please Help ! REWARD – 1000000000 JEWELS (jewels by collecting money from everyone to solve our problem)  
QUEST TYPE – S-CLASS QUEST  
NUMBER OF PEOPLE ASSIGNED TO COME – 1 (sorry we can't afford any more people).

|-|

| |  
| TICKET FOR YUME NO SHINA ISLAND |

| |

Erza took out the paper from the board and head towards mirajane who was standing at the bar.  
"Mira, I want to take this quest… can I take it ?" Said erza kindly.  
"Yea ! Sure. But are you sure you want to take THIS ONE?" Asked mirajane.

"Yea, I am sure… I am going to this quest." Told erza.  
"Ok !" Said mirajane while stamping the paper and writing this note in her booklet.  
*THUUP* "Here … I stamped it, now you can go" Said mirajane giving the paper back to erza.

"Thanks, I am going now. See you soon. Sayounara !" (minna please do not confuse in sayonara and sayounara) bye." Said erza waving a goodbye to mirajane.

"Hey guys… I am going on a job and S-Class quest. So see you all soon. Bye ^^" Said erza to Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Happy,Wendy,Charle. Her team.  
"See you soon erza" Replied all. Together at once waving a goodbye.  
"Bye." Erza waved a goodbye to her friends and left the guild.

Erza at the magnolia HARBOUR as the destination was an Island. She boarded the ship and hoped good for her long, long journey.

**~Time Skip~ (4 Days later)**

Erza reached her destination. THE YUME NO SHINA Island.

She began her long journey and head towards the village where the request came from. And then !

******To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the third chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! if I am free then I'll update in 2 days. Sorry for such a small ch. I will make it bigger next time see ya !

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania  
Chapter name – Legend – Wishing  
Next chapter name – Survived or Not !

signature - ~ Erza ~


	4. Her wish HIM

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! .. hope you like and please don't forget to review ! please review and I will make up with other couples too when jellal will be with fairy tail means after next chapter – ch 6  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..**

Chapter name – Her wish – Him.  
Note – the chapter name changed because the story is changed from the one I thought before. Gomenne hehe ^^

NOTE – minna that legend for making the wish it was 5 days but it is changed to 1 day if we started fight with even 1 monster the clock to one day beguns. Ok remember this. As I told you the story is a bit changed that is why this is like this. ^^"

Continued -**  
**  
_**~Time Skip~ (4 Days later)**_

_Erza reached her destination. THE YUME NO SHINA Island._

She began her long journey and head towards the village where the request came from. And then.

Erza arrived at the village. She knocked on the door of the village's head. From where the request came.  
Then the door opens. A man with black hair and black suit is standing in front of her. That man is small in height.

"Huh ? Hello my name is futamo gayoshi. Why are you here? Do you need anything miss.?" Said futamo-san nervously and scared.

"I am from the Fairy Tail guild. *showing the request paper* I have accepted your request and here to help you. My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Said erza showing her guild mark and the paper.

"Oh ! so you are here to accept our request ! Thank you very much ! and I see so you are the legendry TITANIA ! Please come in I will explain you everything." Said futamo-san welcoming erza in.  
Erza came in. She sat on a sofa and mr futamo gone inside to take something and do something. His wife came and served some water to erza.

"Thank you ms. Erza. For your help" Mrs. Kayako Gayoshi said while serving some water to . Kayako was really beautiful with sky blue hair.  
"Its my pleasure to help you." Said erza kindly.

"Wow, You have so beautiful scarlet hair erza. You look so beautiful." Said mrs. Kayako. Erza didn't expect that such a beautiful woman will say her that. She remembered her of him. Erza's eyes had tears filled. Mrs. Kayako noticed that immediately that she was going to cry.  
"What happened erza ? why are you crying ?" said mrs. Kayako worriedly.  
"N-nothing you j-j-just resemble h-him … you have hair like him an-and y-you said something which remembered me of him." Said erza sobbing.  
"Him ? you mean the one you love? Huh?" Asked mrs. Kayako.  
"Uh.. emm.. n.. yes .. the one I love." Said erza remembering him.  
"Oh! I see well leave It now I don't want you to be upset." Said mrs. Kayako smiling.

Mr. Futamo came back and sat on the sofa in front of erza in between was a small table and mrs. Kayako left the 2 to the kitchen.

"So, here… I tell you, 1 month ago we all were having a feast because of someone had many children at once. Then suddenly some poisonous snakes and squids and some monsters came and those snakes and squids bit many people and some of the new born and those monsters killed some people and break all our houses and our whole village was destroyed. Then they again came after 1 week this time we tried to fight them but failed but then when they were going back I followed them and saw that they lived in a cave 10 km. from here. Then afterwards they started to come here every week. So we want you to go in that cave and kill all of them … after you kill all of them then you can make a wish there … as I tell you there is a legend called IMPOSSIBLE WISH and after you kill …" Mr. futamo was interrupted by erza.

"I know about that legend. I have understood your problem. And I will try my best to do it in 1 day or I'll be dead you know. I will start this mission tomorrow as its evening already today. Thank you and don't worry" Said erza while standing up from the sofa.

"Ok then take this paper and go to this hotel here and show this paper to the manager he will tell you where you room is ok" Mr. futamo handed over the paper to erza. He waved a goodbye to erza and so did erza and then she left.

**~THE HOTEL – HOLIDAYS !~**

Erza has finally arrived to the hotel. She ordered some burgers ate them, brushed her teeth, bathe and go to bed. She was thinking that how to defeat those creatures … while thinking she slept because she was tired.

**~The next day~**

Erza got up, finished her morning duties and ordered some curry rice ate it and left. First she head towards mr. futamo's house. *ting tong* she rang the bell. Mr. futamo opened the door.  
"Good morning Mr. futamo I am now going to defeat those creatures just don't worry I'll promise to come back" Said erza smiling.

"Yes you can but… wait before leaving… take this wand it'll help you find and fight those creatures and also help you to find your way there… and thank you again for your help we appreciate it very much see you soon." Said mr. futamo handing the wand to erza and then he closed the door.

Erza began to walk towards the way which mr. futamo told her.

**~Time skip – 2 hrs~**

Erza finally reached the cave in which those monsters lived. She headed in. The wand was telling her which way to go inside the cave. That wand search's for some living sensation if there is any. Finally erza reached in and saw that mark and after she saw that mark she was totally surprised… because that mark was … … was … the … the … one … one jellal has on his right eye !

"How could this be ! this mark ! jellal's right eye !" Said erza to herself shocked.  
"No… calm down erza .. calm down … maybe jellal's mother and father was related to it and that mark is his birth mark because of that… maybe they were the one to make this legend… leave it I shall proceed." Erza told to herself and proceeded to her work.

Erza thought which way to chose 1st … she decided to go right first. To the monsters. Erza moved in and saw all of those monster's they head towards erza to attack her.

"RE-QUIP!" At first erza changed to her adamantine armor for defense… but then changed to her heavens wheel armor to attack.

"HERE'S TITANIA !" Erza shouted. She changed her armors many times. And finally at last erza won. Suddenly erza back at the mark place. That huge mark glowing half. Erza thought "so I see its like this" smiling.

Then it was already evening but erza had to defeat those squids and snakes too. Erza was really really injured and weak but still she can't rest even for a while. Erza head towards the left side now… she reached their and all the huge squids and snakes coming to bite her. "RE-QUIP !" erza changed to her fairy armor/arma dura fairy so it'll be hard for those creatures to break that armor and bite her.

2hrs passed still many creatures were left … suddenly erza fell down on the ground and all the snakes and squids left came to erza and started breaking her armor… suddenly her armor from her arm broke a little really really little and one snake bit her and again gone to break her armor from the other sides …  
"AAARRGHH" Erza shouted and is going to faint now …

"Erza, Erza, Are you alright … erza you have to win ! you have so many responsibilities ! you have to protect everyone , fairy tail … if you will lose then how can they win ! erza they did so much for you and now you have to do something for them ! erza you can win ! you have to win !" Erza was going to faint but she heard jellal's voice again and again got up.

"Yes I have to protect everyone ! I have to give my best for everyone !" Erza told to herself.  
then everyone gave her power she got her power (like the one on tenrou island erza vs azuma)  
and in 2hrs she beat them all and then fell again but she was transported back to the mark place. She was still lying on the ground panting. The mark was glowing fully. Suddenly a voice came from that glowing mark… " make your wish" said some unknown voice.

"I… want .. that .. jellal… is out … out of the prison … and people think him… as a normal .. person .. not .. a … crimi..nal … means .. magic … council … don't know him … and he .. get all .. his memory .. back … now all .. this .. should .. happen .. in a flash of .. a second !" Said erza while panting.

"WISH GRANTED AS PER IN A FLASH" the voice came and suddenly erza found herself outside the cave.

"haha … wow … this .. Is... Real … I should … go back … now .. but how ?" said erza to herself still panting a lot. Fainted erza fainted.

**~The prison~**

"Hey hey … hey you !" one guard came in to jellal's prison.  
"huh?" said jellal.

"You are free now … grimoire heart surrender themselves and prove that you were in control of some ultear and you are innocent. You have not done anything still you are getting the punishment of what they had done you are free … go on with your love. Ultear told me you love the legendary titania ! good keep it up. Here you can have your clothes back." Said the guard kindly.

"Oh ok .. and I umm .. don't love her .. just umm .. best friends ?" Said jellal nervously.  
"I know … you love her but you are unable to confess it .. it happened with me too. Once. well you can leave now … there is an island 5 km. away from here … ships sails from there you could go there with a small boat ok .. a person will take you. Come out. From this hell" Said the guard.

"Yes .. I think you are right … I am leaving now … say my thanks to the council." Said jellal leaving the prison/hell .

Jellal sailed to that island with a man who took him there … "What is the name of that island we are going ?" asked jellal to the man who was taking him there. His name is – marou sashiyou

"That islands name is Yume no Shina … it is the biggest island in the fiore. It is also called the island of IMPOSSIBLE WISH." Said mr. marou.

"huh? Why is it called the island of impossible wish ? asked jellal.  
"you don't know .. oh ok .. well I tell you On that Island is a cave … there in the cave is a mark … ~LEGENDRY MARK~ near that mark are 2 ways to go in … in the right .. if we go we have to oppose 200 monster's which are carnivores and the most dangerous monster's in the world. If we defeat them then we are back at the mark place… that mark will be half glown and then and in the left are the world's most poisonous squids and snakes. We have to oppose them there are 400 hundred or them 200 squids and 200 snakes … if we defeat them too we are suddenly back to the mark place … then that mark will be full glow and if we touch that mark and make a wish then that wish is fulfilled even if that's an impossible wish it will be fulfilled in 1 day … but we have to defeat all those creatures in just 1 day or you'll be DEAD! But defeating those creatures is impossible for anyone to just finish it in 1 day… that is why its called IMPOSSIBLE WISH.

Hey wait … that mark … show me your eye…  
*Jellal showing his right eye mark clearly* aaaah ! it's the same mark in the cave ! how is it even possible … wait did your parents ever go to that place and their wish is fulfilled ?" said the man to jellal shocked.

"I don't know if my parents even go there … because when I was really small … maybe 2 or 3 yrs old I was taken away to the tower of heaven or I should say hell ! and I don't remember if my parents ever told me that." Said jellal to the man.

"Oh ok well leave it. Hey see we reached the island … you may take all your things." Said the man to jellal.

"Oh … ok … well then see you … maybe … bye" said jellal while getting out from the boat.

"Go on with your love and your free life dude" said the man and left.

Jellal was walking and finding the way to where the ships sails from … he was roaming around the way opposite to the village. Suddenly he found someone lying on the ground a little far from where he was. He quickly ran to the place and he was surprised ! shocked!  
Erza was lying in front of him. !

"Erza… here in such a critical condition !" said jellal and then he quickly pick up erza and started running searching for some place they could stay … and jellal could heal erza. Then he was tired … sat down for a while … and he saw a paper of a hotel on that island. He quickly saw the address and ran to the village.

2hrs passed … jellal reached to the village .. he asked someone to tell him the way. He found that hotel and go in.

**~ The hotel – Holidays! ~**

"Mr. can you tell me where is this room ? on which floor?" He show that paper to the manager.  
"From where did you got this .. and huh? Why is this titania injured and is with you !" Asked the manager to jellal.

"She is my childhood friend … I was roaming around in the woods and saw her lying on the ground and saw this paper with her so I came here where she was staying." Said jellal.  
"Oh ok .. mr. this room is on the 7th floor have a nice time." Said the manager.  
"Before going .. could you please lend me a first aid box so I could heal her injuries?" asked jellal for the first aid box.

"Yea sure .. here take this" said the manager while handing the fist aid box to jellal.  
"Thank you" said jellal.

Jellal go to the 7th floor 4th room in which erza was staying. He opened the door and lay erza on the bed. Then he started searching her injuries. "Lets see … from where are you injured so we could heal you up honey … I mean erza." Said jellal. He searched her and now was about to put medicine. "hey I have to … take your clothes off .. to heal you .. but how could I … she is going to kill me when she will find this out … but it's still better than a male doctor doing this …" said jellal. He started taking her clothes off .. then he put some medicine tied bandages .. on her whole body. *yawn* "I am tired it's so late night now .."said jellal … he saw the clock it was 3 am morning. "Better I go to sleep" said jellal and he lay on the bed as well "Good night my princess" said jellal and he slept.

******To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the fourth chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! if I am free then I'll update in 2 days.

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania  
Chapter name – Her wish – HIM  
Next chapter name – (I have not decided now guys see you all and please review)

signature - ~ Erza ~


	5. Ouestions, Answers and Confessions

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! .. hope you like and please don't forget to review ! please review and I will update really fast because I don't want to wait … I have myself no patience in showing the next one to everyone !  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..**

Chapter name – Questions, Answers and confessions

Continued -****

_"Better I go to sleep" said jellal and he lay on the bed as well "Good night my princess" said jellal and he slept._

It was a cold morning … on the Yume no shina island .. as it was winter time. Jellal woke up. *yawn* stretching his arms… "Good morning sweetie … What's the time now ? *looks at the clock* Oh ! I slept for so long .. It's already 9:00.. I should be get going now …" Said jellal.

Jellal got out of the bed… He finished his morning duties and got ready. "I should order something for me … I am really hungry …" Said jellal to himself. He quickly pick up the phone and ordered some soup for himself. After 15 minutes … his breakfast arrived in the room… he ate it, took out his coat and left for going outside.

It was snowing outside. He put his hood on … hands in the pocket and he started walking in the street. Many people were walking around and gossiping. Jellal go to a medical store and brought some more bandages for erza because he had used them all putting them on her whole body. He quickly got back to the room … and started taking off her old bandages … "really I hope she does not wake up NOW or I'll be killed for sure …" Said jellal hoping she would not wake up now.

He untied her bandages. "Really .. you look so dirty … you have all dust on over …" Said jellal … he thought he should clean her up … she had dust all over. He took her to the bathroom and started washing her body … and he was all the time hoping she doesn't wake up !

He was finished washing her. He took a towel wiped her body and took her back to the room. He lay her on bed and tied the new bandages he bought for her. He tied them on her body and some on her face. It was afternoon already… and it was still snowing outside. He ordered burger for himself for lunch. He ate his lunch and he was tired, so he lay on the bed for a while. He was thinking that how was she lying there in front of the cave that time is such a critical condition. While thinking he slept as he was tired and did not sleep well last night.

**~Time skip – 2 hrs~**

Jellal was still sleeping. Erza woke up. "Huh ? where am I ? I am in my bed in my hotel room .. how ? *looks around* ehhhhhh ! why is jellal sleeping in my bed *screamed erza* ! am I dreaming or something else ! and how I am covered with bandages !" said erza.

"HUH ! what happened just now" Said jellal hearing erza shout. He woke up because erza was screaming.

"Jellal ! How are you here ? wait … actually how am "I" here ? and how am I covered in bandages ? who healed me ? What is happening !" Said erza scratching her head.

"Wait, wait … erza calm down … calm down … I tell you everything … calm down." Said jellal calming erza down.

"But-.." Jellal put a finger on erza's mouth. "Calm down" Said jellal.

Jellal put his finger off erza's mouth, and sat down on the bed with erza.

"Listen to me … What happened Grimoire Heart Surrender themselves and ultear told them that I have not done anything I am innocent and all that. So that way I was free from the prison last night. Then Lahar told me that from this island near the city where the prison is ships sail … so I came here with a boat. Then while I was searching for the harbor I found you lying on the ground in front of a cave. You were bleeding so much your whole body was covered with blood. So I pick you up and started searching for a place we could stay and I could heal you. Then I was tired so I sat under a tree for a while then I suddenly found out a paper with you and I saw it was of a hotel on that island in a village and that was a pass for going in there and you got a room too. So I again pick you up and started running to the village, then I arrived at the village and asked someone where was the hotel the person told me and I came here I showed this paper to the manager and asked for a first aid box and came here … and then I .. I … s-s-so-sorry erza … but I … I became a pervert. I took your clothes off wiped off the blood and put bandages all around … and then I slept, then today I woke up finished my morning duties and go outside got some more bandages … and came back … and then I untied your bandages and bathe you because you were covered with dust then came back in the room and tied these bandages and just ate my lunch and I was tired and I also didn't slept well last night so I took a nap and then I woke up because of your scream. Overall I was being a **PREVERT**. Sorry erza if I hadn't then you could even die." Explained jellal.

Erza's face was all red. We could compare her hair and her face. "I-I know … you … did .. it because … you cared … about me … I even don't … mind .. if it would be any .. one .. even Natsu .. or gray … but if it is you … I mean … people … will think … something … else … not this .. you know … because they … know … that you … and me … are best friends … from the start … but people will … think something … else … so … you .. have to … promise me … that this is just between **US**. No one else will ever know about this." Said erza fully embarrassed because it was jellal (her love) to do that.

"I understand … I promise you .. It is just between … us… ok." Said jellal also blushing.  
"But you know .. what … I thought you would kill me for this … I didn't thought **you **would say something like this. Sorry again" Said jellal nervously.

"No … that's because I don't have any problem with anyone see me naked … because I used to bathe with Natsu and gray when we were children … and you .. are my best friend .. so I don't have any problem … actually .." said erza also nervously.

"Oh .. I see. Well now you tell me how were you there in front of the cave?" asked jellal.

"Oh that … I tell you .. what happened I took a s-class quest and came here. The quest was to defeat 200 most dangerous monsters and 400 squids and snakes most poisonous and then make a wish. But we have to do it in just 1 day… and that was almost IMPOSSIBLE. So that wish was called the IMPOSSIBLE WISH. I tell you in that wish there is a-.." Erza was interrupted by Jellal. "I know about that … we need to defeat all those creatures .. touch that mark thingy … and all …" Said jellal.

"But jellal … that mark .. you know … is the .. mark which you have … on your .. eye … when I reached to that mark point … I was surprised to see .. that .. do you have any idea about that ?" asked erza.

"That boatman also said this … Well … I don't know anything about this … maybe my parents was related to it … and they make a wish .. and then I got this as a birth mark." Said jellal. " yea .. maybe you are right …" said erza.

"well .. what do you plan after this ? where are you planning to go ?" asked erza.  
"Well … I was planning to come to you … because you know … I have no one other than you…" said jellal.  
"Yea .. you are right … you have no one other than me … left." Said erza.  
"hmm.. I was thinking … what will I do … coming with you ?" Said Jellal nervously.  
"Will you join the Fairy Tail Guild … everyone will get along … and Natsu and gray would especially be happy." Asked erza.  
"I would be glad .. joining the guild … but … only if you could forgive me … for killing simon and almost tried to kill you" Said jellal.  
"I forgive you … I had forgiven you a long time ago … and my heart truly forgiven you when I knew something special." Said erza.  
"Something special… ? what could that be? Tell me…" Asked jellal.  
"That is … I knew it 8 days ago … when I knew it … I was feeling like the most happy person in the world." Said erza.  
"Tell me … what is it ?" Asked Jellal.  
"That … is … I-I … lo…" Erza stopped saying and **kissed** jellal.

**Jellal felt the most soft lips ever on his … he felt warmth, kindness and he did not felt alone anymore. He kissed erza back. After a minute, Erza got back and so jellal. They both were red as erza's hair. There was silence. Then suddenly erza broke the silence. "I Love you… this is what I found out that** **moment … I missed you so much … when you were in prison or should I say hell…. I missed you because I love you .." Said erza. **  
"I missed you too … and remember when we met last time … I forgot everything … except you .. maybe because **I love you too** … yes … I love you too erza." Said Jellal.

Then they both hugged each other… tears were falling erza's eyes … at last she found someone to take care of **her **plus … he knows all her weaknesses. They both got back to see each other … jellal hold erza's arms … "Erza … now … I think … I will never feel alone … I think now I found someone .. to take care of **me**… I can't tell you how I am feeling right now .." Said jellal … looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes … so do erza looking in his green eyes.

"Thank you for everything jellal" Said erza and hugged him again.  
"Thank you to erza." Said jellal and he hugged her back.

"By the way … erza … what about your quest ? you complete it ?" asked jellal.  
"Yea .. I killed all those creatures … and now tomorrow morning I will go and accept my reward." Told erza to jellal.

"That's great … hey … but what did you wish ? I guarantee it is something for your friends or fairy tail" Asked jellal.  
"No … It was not for them … my wish was … was … **that you get out of that prison/hell and everyone see you as a kind person .. not as a criminal .. and it should happen in a flash of a second**… nothing else" Said erza.  
"Erza .. you … you wished for me … you sacrificed yourself for me …" Said jellal.  
"I sacrificed myself for just not you but for everyone in this village and fairy tail .. you know.." Said erza.  
It was already 12. Jellal looked at the clock.  
"Oh .. well its already 12 … we should sleep now … wait .. do you want to eat something before going to sleep ?" asked jellal.  
"Yea .. actually I am really hungry …" Said erza putting her hand over her stomach.  
"Ok then I order something … what do you want ?" asked jellal.  
"I want some rice and soup." Said erza.  
"Ok then I order that … and I will order a strawberry cake too. For you." Said jellal. A smile pass through erza's mouth.

Jellal ordered the food … they ate it and lay on the bed. "Erza … what do you think of me ?" asked jellal.  
"about you … I think .. you are kind, caring, loving, handsome, a little cute too and innocent .. why you ask ?" Asked erza.  
"Just nothing .. I wanted to just know how I am ... that I am not evil." Said jellal.  
"Don't ever say **EVIL** or anything bad to yourself ever … or I will slap you" Told erza to jellal.  
"Okay okay .. I will never say anything like that … I promise." Said jellal promising to erza not to say anything bad to himself.  
"Well I think now we should sleep .. we should sleep now .. we have to go back right…" said jellal.  
"Yea right … we have to get up early, collect the reward and go back .. we should sleep …" Told erza to jellal.  
Erza closed her eyes … so do jellal. "Good night" Said erza.  
erza slept. Jellal smiled. "Good night my scarlet maiden" Said jellal. Then he slept too.

**~the next- **… _**wait wait no more … in the next chapter. The next day will come.**_ ****

**To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the fifth chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! I'll update maybe now or tomorrow !

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania  
Chapter name – Questions, Answers and confessions  
Next chapter name – A new member

signature - ~ Erza ~


	6. Unknown wedding arrangements

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! .. hope you like and please don't forget to review ! please review and I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..**

Note –Gomenne minna… I again changed the story while writing in between so the name here changes again… a new member will be there or not there I don't know.

Chapter name – Unknown wedding arrangements

Continued - 

**~The next day~**

It was again a cold morning. Birds were chirping and dogs were barking. Erza woke up first. It was 7 am in the morning. "Good morning my prince." Said erza smiling. She brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair and sit on the bed… she didn't go to take a bath because she knew she can't untie or tie her bandages without jellal's help. She was sitting… she looked around… she saw jellal sleeping … She was staring at him. _"Oh god I can't stop staring at him! Why he is so damn handsome and cute! I can't stop staring!" _Thought erza.

**~30 mins. Later~**

Jellal woke up. He looked around, erza was already up. "Good morning erza. What's the time?" asked jellal. "Good morning. Its 7:30 now … I woke up at 7 am." Said erza.  
"Oh … I see … why didn't you wake me up?" Said jellal. "Because you were sleeping so soundly I didn't wanted to ruin your sleep." Said erza blushing.  
"Oh ok .." Said jellal also blushing a little.

Jellal got out of the bed, finished his morning duties, got ready and came back in the room. **  
**"Erza … why didn't you wear your clothes ? you just have the bandages all around." Asked jellal.  
"Its because I didn't bathe … I can't untie and tie these bandages alone, you also know" Said erza blushing.

"I understand … I help you come on…" said jellal blushing.

Erza had now no problem with jellal seeing her naked … neither jellal had the fear now that erza will kill him. ( Author says: xDD, :P) Jellal helped erza untie all the bandages and then erza left the room. She bathed and then came back. Then jellal again tied all her bandages as she was still not healed …and then on it she wore a half sleeve cream color shirt and below she was a knee long black skirt and a coat on top and jellal wore a black shirt with black jeans and his usual coat. They ordered breakfast, ate it and left.

They both check out from the hotel and walked to the manager's house. Jellal was giving her support to walk as she was still really weak after defeating those creatures. After 15 mins. they both arrived at the village's head house. *ting tong* jellal rang the bell. Mrs. Kayako opened the door. "Oh erza … it's you … but who is this with you? You came here alone didn't you? Asked mrs. Kayako. "Good morning mrs. Kayako … I am here to collect the reward … I completed the quest … I killed all those creatures .. that is why I am in this condition … and this is my childhood friend Jellal Fernandes … (which I talked about the last time who resembled you see his facial features they are like yours)" said erza … but she whispered what was written in the bracket.

"Oh I see ! come in erza … he is inside come in … he will give you reward. And nice to meet you jellal… my name is Kayako Gayoshi. welcome" said mrs. Kayako smiling.

"Nice to meet you too mrs. Kayako." Said jellal.

Erza and jellal came in. Erza sat on a sofa and jellal also sat on a sofa beside erza. "So, jellal how are you here ? I mean you were not there when erza came here first … and also we just had given a ticket for 1 person because we could not afford anymore … how did you meet up with her?" asked mrs. Kayako from jellal.

"Oh .. that .. what happened yesterday while I was searching for the harbor so I could go to erza I found her lying on the ground in front of a cave. She were bleeding so much her whole body was covered with blood. So I pick her up and started searching for a place we could stay and I could heal her up. Then I was tired so I sat under a tree for a while then I suddenly found out a paper with her and I saw it was of a hotel on this island in a village and that was a pass for going in there and she got a room too. So I again pick her up and started running to here, then I arrived at the village and asked someone where was the hotel the person told me and I gone into the hotel and asked for some doctor to heal her up." Said jellal… but he lied about the doctor of course he can't tell that to mrs. Kayako.

"Oh I see .. that's how you meet. Nice" said mrs. Kayako smiling.

Then mr. Futamo arrived with a suitcase in his hand. "So ms. Erza … Did you complete your quest " asked mr. Futamo.

"Yes … I completed my quest… and I made my wish too." Said Erza smiling.  
"Oh ! wow ! congratulations ! you completed the IMPOSSIBLE WISH legend! Hey wait young man … the mark on your right eye … is .. ! oh ! it's that mark of the IMPOSSIBLE WISH ! how did you-.." Said mr. Futamo first congratulation erza but shocked after that. Mr. futamo was interrupted by jellal.

"Yea I know … everyone who know about that mark tell me that … I don't know it but maybe my parents was related to it .. and I got this mark as a birthmark … well my name is Jellal Fernandes, Nice to meet you." Said jellal shaking hands with mr. futamo.

"Oh… I see… and nice to meet you too jellal.. my name is Futamo Gayoshi." Said mr. Futamo.

"So … erza here is your reward… as promised … we appreciate your help… you sacrificed your life for this … thank you very much… we can't forget your help… I can't express how much I am thanking you in my heart." Said mr. Futamo handing over a suitcase to erza. "No, no… Don't say thank you again and again or would feel embarrassed… I will also never forget you both." Said erza taking the suitcase.

"Erza let's go now… we are getting late… we have to reach the harbor too." Said jellal. He stood up from the sofa. "Yea… you are right." Said erza. Jellal helped erza stand up and she again held him by his shoulder and he give her support to stand and walk. They both walk up to the door, opened the door and stand outside. "we have to go now.. we are getting late… we have to go back to magnolia." Said erza. "Please say thank you to your guild by us." Said both the husband and wife. "Yea… I would definitely pass your message… We are leaving now… we will definitely come to visit… and bring our friends along too next time…" Said erza smiling. "Yes… we would definitely meet again soon." Said jellal. "Yea we will also come to magnolia someday…" Said the both family. Erza and Jellal Greeted them a good-bye and left.

**~Time skip – 2 hrs~**

They reached the harbor and boarded the ship. They put their bags in the room they were given and sat on the chairs of the deck. A nice program was held on the stage of the deck. They both spent hrs. watching the program. It was night now… they left the deck and arrived at the hotel where a buffet was held and a party was going on. Erza and Jellal sat on a table. An unknown figure head towards the couple the person wore a hood and black all over and a hat on top so the face was not visible. "If I am right … are you the famous "Titania" ?" Said the unknown personality.

"Yes.. I am the "Titania"… say do you need anything from me?" Said Erza.  
"WOW! My name is Christie Arimoon. I am from America… but I live in magnolia… I am your biggest fan ! Please give me your autograph future . " Said Christie.

Jellal and Erza both were drinking apple juice… When Christie said "Mrs. Dreyar" They both spit out their drinks. "Whaaat? Which "Dreyar" are you talking about?" Said erza shocked.  
"Of course… your husband "Laxus Dreyar" Your master's son and you are his future wife Erza Dreyar." Said Christie smiling.  
"Hey... Wait… wait... Wait... what is happening? Erza future mrs. "DREYAR" !" what is happening here ! Said jellal shocked.

"Yea ! I am not going to be any dreyar !" Said erza.  
"Oh… but it's all over the weekly sorcerer that – **Erza Scarlet = future mrs. Dreyar… Fiore's Biggest wedding Erza Scarlet weds Laxus Dreyar! **See here *shows the weekly sorcerer*" Showed Christie.

Erza and Jellal exchanged glances. "What is happening ! No one even told me or asked me about this ! What is just happening !" Said erza.

"Wait.. erza calm down… calm down… maybe master arranged your wedding while you are gone !" Said jellal.

"But ! how could he ! they should ask me before whether I will marry laxus or not… I like him or not… I like someone or not !" Said erza really really disgusted.

"Ms. Erza…sorry for disturbing your conversation but please give me your autograph" Said Christie smiling.

"Oh yes .. sorry I just totally forgot about you… here have it … and thank you very very much for telling us this disgusting truth." Said erza while signing the paper and then she gave it to her.

"Erza… leave this topic now .. getting so angry is not good for your health … see we got our dinner too.. eat it and leave this topic.." Said Jellal smiling.

"O-ok …" Said Erza and she started eating. Jellal started eating as well. They finished their food and got back to their room. They finished their night duties and lay on the bed. "Good night" Said jellal. "g-good night" Said erza. Jellal slept. Erza just couldn't stop thinking that her guild mates and her master did this to her.

**~Time skip – 3 days~ **(_Not 4 days becuz 1 day has already shown)_

They both reached magnolia. Erza was feeling happy reaching home especially with HIM… but she was also feeling sad and really angry because of what her guild did! "Finally we are here" Said jellal stretching his arms.

"Yea.." Said erza giving a fake smile, Because the truth was … she was really angry with her guild.

The both of them started walking to the guild.

**~At the guild~**

Everyone was really busy today… they knew erza is going to come home today… So as shown in the weekly sorcerer they were decorating the guild for** "their"** **engagement**!

"Hey Natsu… Why don't you write "Erza x Laxus" in the air with your fiery characters .. like you did in the parade ?" Said lucy putting the flowers on the ceiling… happy was carrying her.

"AAHH ! LUCY YOU ARE SO HEAVY ! WHY DON'T YOU START DIETING?" Said happy crying.  
"Keep quite you stupid cat!" Said lucy angrily. "Now now.. leave it lucy… he is just kidding and okay.. I make those characters.. well you know good idea !" Said Natsu. *fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu, fruuu" Natsu made Erza x Laxus as lucy said to him. "Hey lucy see I made these .. but there is only 1 problem… They will vanish soon." Said Natsu. "Oh.. wait I have a brilliant idea !" Said lucy. "Gray.. come here and cover those letters with your ice." "wow ! good idea … that way they will not vanish… but icebrain ! make you ice a little light in weight or they will fall !" Said Natsu.

"You flamehead I know that ! … feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww, feeeww. Here I have done" Said gray. "Perfect !" Said lucy.

Mirajane was baking a cake, Wendy and charla was putting frills on the walls, Juvia was make fountains in the air in the corners, Gajeel was preparing a song and lily was fed up because gajeel was singing the song to show pantherlily and as you know he sings horrible. Levy was helping mirajane in preparing the 3 level cake, master was sitting with laxus helping him decide what to wear… everyone was enjoying doing this but they didn't know an angry woman is coming towards them.

**~Time skip – 30 mins.~**

Erza and Jellal reached to the guild they were standing on the door. "Now they will know how painful it is to do this!" Said erza angrily. "Erza… calm down.. Don't be so angry now.." Said jellal trying to comfort her. "No.. now they will pay it" Said erza. Natsu just heard "it" and he knew erza arrived so he told everyone that erza came and everyone turn off the lights and hide wherever they got place. **(you would be surprised to know cana was hiding in her beer barrel which she finished just now.)**

Erza opened the door she knew what was everyone planning. Jellal was behind her. He closed the door… because he also knew that everyone would come out when there will be no light left. Lights turn on everyone jumped out. "HAPPY ENGAGEMENT ERZA!" Shouted everyone. "RE-QUIP" Erza turned to her heavens wheel armor. Everyone was totally shocked by seeing what erza was doing. They were speechless. "YOU WILL PAY FOR IT" Said erza and she was then finding master. Jellal still stay quite still standing in front of the door.. he didn't say anything because he knew that disturbing an angry erza means **"DEATH"** !

Erza was really angry. And then the master appeared. And then ! ****

**To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the fifth chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! sorry for the bad story in the end. But it will not be like this in the next chapter … sorry for this ridicules end again. *bows*

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania  
Chapter name – Unknown wedding arrangements  
Next chapter name –(I have not decided yet gomenne) (~**^o^)**~ my dance****

signature - ~ Erza ~


	7. Sort Out, A new member, True friends

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! I am very very very very sorry for the delay ! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…PLEASE SHOW SOME MERCY XD .. hope you like and please don't forget to review ! please review and I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Don't worry this time I will not be really late and slow. I will update fast !**

Note – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does ..

Chapter name – Sort out, A new member, true friends

Continued -

SORT OUT

_Jellal still stay quite still standing in front of the door.. he didn't say anything because he knew that disturbing an angry erza means __**"DEATH"**__ !_

Erza was really angry. And then the master appeared. And then

"What happened dear ? why are you so angry ?" Said master calmly.  
"Master? Arrrgh ! y-you all set **MY **wedding without asking **ME **!" Said erza very angrily. She reequipped to her normal armor.

"Dear, you only said you will be happy with anyone I chose because yourself you can't say anything because you are not that type" Said master.

"But ! as long as I am not- not .. in …" Said erza not able to say more.  
"What ? in ?" asked master.

Then jellal came to where erza and master were talking. All of the guild was speechless and was watching the disaster.

"Master… can we please go and talk in _**private**_?" Asked jellal calmly.  
"O-ok we can go in the infirmary" Said master.

The 3 of them walked to the infirmary (nurse room) and erza, jellal sat on the bed and master sat on the chair. Erza was red as her hair. It was silence for a while.

_

Everyone outside was shocked some were discussing how and why is jellal here ? some were discussing what happened to erza ? is she alright ? some match-makers like mirajane were discussing whether jellal and erza … had something ? Team Natsu was discussing everything other than that match-makers question. No one had any idea what happened to erza.

_ _**back in the infirmary**_

Jellal was the one to break the silence. "M-master… I will explain everything how and why I am here … but now .. erza is really angry … because .. you arranged her wedding without asking her.. I heard what you told in outside but … now talk to erza only." Said jellal.  
"Ok .. My child … tell me what happened clearly … and also how did you actually knew this?" Asked master.

Erza was sitting quietly and was embarrassed. "ma-master… what… happened… while I was coming back with.. a .. s-ship … so one.. girl na-named christie came to where we were sitting. So she ask-asked me f-for an auto-autograph and she… said… can you give me your autograph future mrs. Dreyar… so … then she showed us the weekly sorcerer and then it all begun " said erza still quite uneasy and embarrassed.

"Oh.. I see… but… erza you only said to me that-…" Master was interrupted by erza.

-" I know.. but… but… now…" But then erza began to cry. Tears falling off her eyes.  
Then jellal saw her and she came forward toward jellal and was crying on his chest. Jellal hugged her and was waving his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
_"Don't… cry… actually you know I don't deserve your love. I am a monster. I killed simon. I almost killed you. I am evil. If you will stay with me … you will never be happy." Whispered _jellal so only erza could hear. Erza broke the hug and looked him with a death glare.

"You promised me to never say it ! you !" Said erza giving jellal a death glare.

"But I am only saying the truth-… *death glare* ok sorry" said jellal.

Master was observing all this. "master… I know.. that… but… now… I am … in… l-l-l-love… w-with s-s-someone." Said erza really really embarrassed. "I see… I figured out just now… who is this "_someone_" *smirk* congratulations." Said master happily.

Jellal and erza both were bright red. We could compare their faces and erza's hair. "W-why congr-congratulations ?" They both said at the same time. "Because now you both have an official relationship right?" Said master laughing. "**N-NO WAY !**" They both shouted. "**Don't even dare tell this to anyone master ! especially mirajane !**" said erza giving death glares. *gulp* "s-sorry ok I will keep it a secret." Said master scared. All 3 came out.

_**A new member** _

everyone outside waiting for them. Erza and jellal were totally embarrassed and red. Master was happy and had a huge smile. "What happened master … what happened to these 2 ?" asked lucy. "they both-…" master was interrupted by the two.

"**Master !**" Said the two.

"Ok ok… I will not." Said master smirking.  
"master ! tell us !" said everyone.

"Sorry everyone… If I dared to day anything you will find my dead body here." Said master.  
" *smirk* then tell us afterwards ok!" Whispered everyone.

Everyone was collected around master and everyone was whispering and jellal and erza was standing behind. "What are all these talking about?" asked erza.  
"Maybe .. about us… **w-wait about **_**US**_?" said jellal shocked.

"Hey you all ! and master ! did you tell them ! arggghh!" Shouted erza, giving them death glares. Everyone turned their faces in horror. So do master. "n-no erza I d-didn't tell… I was… telling… why were.. you angry.." Said master really scared.

"hey ! but that also mean you told ! maaaaster !" shouted erza coming towards master.  
"n-no erza I haven't yet told all !" Said master defending himself from the demon erza.

"Everyone ! what did master told you !" asked erza giving them a death glare.

"Only till that … you… were angry because… you didn't wanted to be married to laxus and was very angry and because-… then he was going to tell but you stopped gramps." Explained Natsu in horror.

"Okay then ! Master _**Don't dare say it again !**_" Shouted erza.

Jellal gulped. He was also a little scared of erza but was also very embarrassed and red.  
Then everyone collected in the auditorium as master called everyone.

"OK then ! everyone let us all welcome our new member Jellal Fernandes !" Announced master. Then everyone shouted in excitement. Then master called jellal on the stage and gave him the mike.  
"Thank you.. everyone… I did everything bad to your guild… I destroyed everything… I almost killed two of your members… still you all are accepting me here… Thank you… Thank you all." Said jellal. "You ! why did you !" Shouted everyone. "huh? Sorry." Said jellal.  
"Why did you say ! "**our guild**" it is yours also from now ! you are our family now !" Shouted everyone ! Jellal chuckled.

"yes.. ok.. sorry for that." Said jellal.  
"Don't you get tired saying sorry every time?" asked Natsu.  
everyone laughed. "no I don't because I think saying sorry is no bad" Said jellal smiling.

_

Then everyone came out in the guild hall. "Jellal where do you want your guild stamp, and what color it should be?" asked mirajane smiling.

"I want it here… on my-…" Jellal was interrupted by Natsu.  
"Hey you should put it on your left eye ! because your right eye has something your left eye would also have… you will look best !" said Natsu laughing and imagining his face.

"No way ! Natsu … he would look like a joker then!" complained erza.  
"No why he-…" Natsu was interrupted by mirajane.

"Now now… let him decide it on his own." Said mirajane kindly, smiling.  
"So, I was saying… I want it here… above my chest, below my shoulder. And I want it the color… how about scarlet?" said jellal showing the place. "Yes.. I have that color. Shift your shirt a little so it doesn't get on that." Said mirajane kindly. *THUP* "Here you have it." Said mirajane. "Thanks" said jellal.

Everyone began to party dance, sing, fight, drink and eat.

_

Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla/Charle/Charles, Juvia, Mira, Lissana, master and elfman gathered around a table. "So, jellal now tell us how did you got out of the jail and got up with erza?" asked Natsu. "Yes yes tell us." Said everyone else.

"Oh.. that… what happened… grimoire heart surrendered themselves to the council. Ultear one of their members told them and proofed them that I was innocent and said them to leave me. So I came out of the jail. Then lahar told me that near the city… where the prison is… is an Island called Yume no Shina island from there ships sail… so one boatman took me there and I reached. So afterwards I started searching for the harbor so I could sail here… because you all know I don't have anyone other than erza and you all. So when I was searching I found erza lying on the ground in front of a cave injured badly. So I pick her up and started running and searching for any clinic or something. But then I found a paper with her and saw it was of a hotel in a village nearby and erza was staying there. So I ran there and there was a clinic too… so she was healed and then the next day she woke up and she told everything… and I explained everything how I got out. And then the next day we took the reward money and came back by ship. That's all" explained jellal.

"Oh.. I see… that's how you got her" said Natsu.  
"but you know what Natsu… I completed the IMPOSSIBLE WISH and you know the mark which master was talking about is the one jellal have on his eye." Said erza.

"WHAAAT ! you really completed the impossible wish !" said everyone shocked.  
"Yes.. *erza nodded*" said erza.

"Very good ! then you are an S-S class mage now? Right master." Asked gray. "Yes now you are an S-S class mage erza. Congratulations !" said master.  
"Thank you master." Said erza happily.

"_I am very happy to see you happy my scarlet maiden" Said jellal in mind. _Looking at erza.

"By the way erza what did you wished?" asked Natsu.  
"Yes, what did you wished?" Asked Lucy and Gray.

"I-I wished… that… everyone should be safe and sound. Nothing else." Lied erza because she didn't wanted anyone to get funny ideas (you know what I mean XD).

_**True Friends**_

Then everyone gone to do their own work and talks.  
"Hey jellal !" called out lucy.  
"Yes?" asked jellal.  
"Will you come with me at my house today? Because you don't have any place to live?" asked lucy.  
"Ok.. thank you… I would love to. Thank you very much lucy." Said jellal smiling.  
"But.. remember jellal" said lucy warning jellal.  
"What?" asked jellal.  
"Natsu, Happy, Gray and erza always come barging into my house. If you will sleep on the bed… maybe the next morning you will find Natsu and happy beside you. And erza above your head and gray in your feet. It is always ended like this when I sleep… so I usually sleep on the couch and let them sleep on my bed. So I am warning you be careful." Said lucy sighing.

"Oh my god… do they always do like this?" asked jellal a little scared.  
"Yes… and moreover… they all come from the window or the ac or the chimney or anywhere… except the door." Said lucy sighing again.

"This is too much.. yes.. I would be careful." Said jellal smiling.

_

It was night now… everyone was heading home as everyone was tired after partying the whole day. Lucy and jellal both head to lucy's house together. They reached lucy's house. They stood at the door. "Jellal.. see don't be shocked if you see erza, gray, Natsu and happy inside… it's daily routine now… I am sure they are inside waiting for me." Said lucy.  
"O-ok" said jellal.

Then they enter inside. Erza, Gray, Natsu and happy as usual were there. "WELCOME BACK LUCY ! and jella-… wait jellal?" said everyone in surprise.

"Oh he is here because he has no place to live… so I called him here." Said lucy.  
"Oh ok then ! it will be more fun now !" said Natsu.  
"AYE !" said happy.

Then everyone started playing, reading and having a fun time. Then it was 12 now.  
"I suggest we should sleep now." Said lucy. "Yes luce, you are right. But we will sleep here only because we met jellal after a long time now ! let us enjoy !" said Natsu.  
"ok ok" said lucy smiling.

Then they all slept. Jellal slept on the bed with happy. Natsu on the floor with a soft and fluffy bed but without the frame. So do gray beside Natsu of course a little far because they are never together. And Erza was also sleeping there on the floor and lucy on the couch.

Then the next morning ! ! then !  
**  
**_  
**  
****To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the sixth chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! sorry for the delay ! I was very late ! sorry ! please don't kill me ! please don't throw tomatoes on me ! please ! xD I was really busy with my school stuff I had to prepare all the background music for my competition .. sorry please don't KILL me !  
Don't worry this time I will not be really late and slow. I will update fast !

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania

Chapter name – Sort out, A new member, true friends  
(a multi named story.. its because there are 3 parts.)

Next chapter name – 1**st**** mission**

signature - ~ Erza ~


	8. Jellal aka happy's hero

**Hello Friends ! I am back with the new chapter ! I am very very very very sorry! I changed the chapter name again ! as I was writing… It just gone gone gone … and It became another … sorrryyyyy ! Please ! and sorry for also ! I update slow.. gomennnnnnn ! so here we are go and read it !**

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does .. m just borrowing his toys for a while ! xDD

Chapter name – Jellal a.k.a. happy's hero

Continued - 

_Then everyone started playing, reading and having a fun time. Then it was 12 now.  
"I suggest we should sleep now." Said lucy. "Yes luce, you are right. But we will sleep here only because we met jellal after a long time now ! let us enjoy !" said Natsu.  
"ok ok" said lucy smiling. Jellal after such a long time had "fun".  
"Thanks everyone !" Thought jellal._

Then they all slept. Jellal slept on the bed with happy. Natsu on the floor with a soft and fluffy bed but without the frame. So do gray beside Natsu of course a little far because they are never together. And Erza was also sleeping there on the floor and lucy on the couch.

**_At Night_~ 2 am_**

****Happy was sleeping beside jellal, happy was toward the window. Suddenly the window shot open and someone came and took happy away. The window was shut after that. Jellal's eyes shot open. He realized now that someone took happy away just now. He take the sheets off and got up. He opened the window and got out, closed the window and started searching. He didn't wake up the other's because he thought… they would get too worried and he also didn't have time to wait… he had to run fast!

Then jellal ran as fast as he could through the streets behind the unknown person. He had saw the person going before when he opened the window to see. The man didn't notice jellal coming behind him, because he was quite far. Then suddenly, the unknown person felt magic, he **(note- we all know that an "unknown person" is always a "HE" because we don't know the gender)** looked around and then at the back, then suddenly he saw a little of blue hair hiding behind a wall. Then he ran as fast as he could.

"Shit ! I think he noticed me ! now I have to do it ! Meteor !" said jellal to himself. He used his meteor and ran after the person. Jellal ran behind the person till a long distance. When jellal accidently saw a board then he realized that he had come in the east woods catching that person. Happy was fainted in the person's arms as the person had fainted him!

_"Natsu… don't worry… I will save your happy! And all the guilds and your happiness" thought jellal._

Then suddenly… jellal became faster thinking of Natsu and the others. Its like they give him power. Then he caught the person's hand! (thank god) ! "HEY ! WHO ARE YOU ! AND WHY DO YOU WANT HAPPY ?!" shouted jellal.

"I am Zokkow." Said Zokkow (the unknown person) calmly. He then turned around to face jellal. Jellal never let go of his hand. And happy was on the ground now.

"HEY ! BUT WHY DO YOU WANT HAPPY ?!" Shouted jellal. (Note- when its bold letters the person is shouting)

"Because… as you know… its an exceed from edolas… It can fly, talk. But it also has some special abilities which no one knows… even the exceeds itself don't know it! So that is why… I think this can be a useful weapon… we can take out its magic… and its capabilities… and let it die… and we will be the most powerful muahahahahahah *evil laugh*… and I think… I can't do it all alone… I need someone… hey why don't you come with me… we both will together rule the world !" said Zokkow.

Jellal became very angry… he gritted his teeth. When Zokkow said "rule the world" jellal's memories… came flashing through his mind.

_***jellal's mind***_

_"Erza… come on… let us build the R-system together… Let's do it on the back of our friends… Let us rule the world together…-"_

"Erza… come on… let us build the R-system together… Let's do it on the back of our friends… Let us rule the world together…-"

"Erza… come on… let us build the R-system together… Let's do it on the back of our friends… Let us rule the world together…-"  
(Only this was the thing which hurt him the most! He could take no more !)  
  
Out of jellal's mind

**Jellal's POV (point of view)**

Only this was something which hunted me every time! I could take it no more! How could I again hurt erza! How could I betray erza again! How could I break erza's trust again! How could I and also after "that" (**he means after confessing and after their passionate kiss XD**) ! I had promised myself even… I will never hurt her again ! and I will not! Now its my decision not to trust anyone again! Like I did back then! Damn me! No! not again! Forget everything jellal! Just leave everything and save happy!

"Eh? Thinking? Ok.. ok take your time… I will give you time… then we will be together! True freedom! You could fly like a bird! *evil smirk*" said Zokkow.

Now I was just totally angry ! I wanted to just kill that man! He is giving me the same words like back then zeref gave me! But now I know it… I could never be free… freedom is only in Fairy Tail!

"no way! Not again… when I was a child… the same words were said to me! I tried believing… and then I lost everything! I lost my Love! For 8 whole yrs. I hurt her ! I did the worst to her… which an enemy would also not do! Then she opened my eyes again… I was back again… I was not free those yrs. I was captured ! I had became an monster! That zeref's soul came and captured me! No more now… because now I know … where true freedom is !" I said angrily.

"Oh… interesting… but don't worry… I am not like that I will no-…" I interrupted him.  
" Keep quite! And just give me happy back!" I then left his hand and started attacking him.

"HEY! YOU BRAT! I TOLD YOU MY PLAN AND YOU JUST BETRAYED ME!" Shouted Zokkow and also started attacking me.

**Normal POV ~ Time: 3:14 am**

Happy was still lying on the ground. Both the mages were still in a fight.  
"7 STARS" attacked jellal with his 7 star attack.

"Oh! A heavenly Body mage! Interesting" Said Zokkow.  
"HEAVENLY BODY ATTACK – SPIKEY BLADES" jellal attacked. (**Note: I am making some attacks myself ^^") **

"GROWLING LION" attacked Zokkow. Zokkow is an Heavenly Animal mage.

They both were still in a fight. Jellal was really tired and injured. He was panting really hard. He could have fought no more! But he had to! For Natsu, fairy tail.

**_Time: 4:05 am_**

Finally happy woke up. He saw jellal fighting some unknown person. Then he remembered… that happy was kidnapped! He saw jellal and started to cry. He didn't know.. jellal was.. soo…. (m not telling afterwards) Happy then was just watching. He had this much idea that he should come in between or he will disturb jellal… jellal will be concentrated on him and the man would kill him and jellal.

**_Time: 4**:**45_**

Finally Zokkow was defeated. Jellal was panting really hard. He was really tired… he was standing by the support of a poll now. He had bruises and cuts all over. His coat and shirt was tore. He then saw happy… he noticed happy had woke up… he had hardly opened his eyes. "Hey….. Happy…. You…-…" Jellal was interrupted by happy. Happy came flying and put his hand on his mouth.

"You are really injured… don't speak… thank you… thank you very much!" said happy crying.

Jellal then gave a wide smile but a weak one… he can't stand anymore. He fell on the ground. Panting hard. Then he fainted. Happy could understand… that person was too strong! Happy then picked up jellal and started flying back home. And get jellal healed.

The sun was going to rise now. Happy was happy (xD) he could see the bright future toward with the rising sun.

he then looked at jellal. "Erza… I am really happy for you… I know now…. That how you forgave him so easily… why do you love him…. I am happy… that you got such a kind, caring and loving guy erza." Said happy… he had a wide smile.

**_Time: 5:30 am_**

Happy now reached back home. Means… lucy's home, where everyone else was. He opened the window and came inside. He closed the window. He placed jellal on the bed. He was now really worried… if something had happened to jellal… as he started to love him. He then head toward erza. He thought it would be better to wake her up first. But he was also scared… because waking up the titania from her sleep is like death! But the situation was horrible now and he had to wake her up.

"Erza.. erza… wake up… wake up…" Whispered happy shaking erza.

"WHA-.." shouted erza a little but thankfully no one heard. As happy put her hand on her mouth.  
"see… jellal… Check him now….I wish his hand has no big problem!" whispered happy as he knew jellal hand was bleeding to much!

" ehh? What are you saying ! what happened to him." Whispered erza standing up from her bed.  
"See for yourself." Whispered happy.

Now the bed was whole covered in blood. Jellal was really in a bad condition now!

erza came to him. She was totally shocked! "J-J-Jellal !" said erza in total shock. The whole bed covered in blood. His hair had turned black! Because of blood. "Happy! Tell me what happened! Now!" Commanded erza. "Erza…. What happened I… was kidnapped and… jellal came… and saved me… I…" Then happy started crying again. Then erza looked at jellal. "_That is why I love you_" Thought erza. She had a wide smile on her face now. "Happy… wake up natsu, lucy and gray… we need to heal him up fast." Erza said calmly.

"OK!" Happy then started waking up Natsu first. "Natsu… natsu… wake up…" Said happy in a soft voice shaking natsu's body.

"Uhh… hhh… uhhh… huh? Happy ? what happened ? Why are you crying" Said natsu in a sleepy and worried tone.

"Natsu… *crying*… Save…. S-save…. Him…" Siad happy crying.  
"Who ? happy?" Asked natsu really worried.  
"J-j-j-…" Happy was about to say when a red drop fall on natsu's head.  
"HUH? *touch the thing* aaa… blood ! *looks up a little in left* blood dropping from the bed !" Said natsu now standing up from his "bed".

He came to erza now… while happy gone to wake up the others. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw jellal covered in blood. "J-j-jellal! Erza… w-what h-h-happened!" asked natsu in total shock!

"According to happy… Happy was kidnapped and jellal go there and save him… but I don't understand how did "this" happen!" erza said calmly while soaking some of his blood with a towel.  
"Happy… oh my god! We need to heal him fast!" Said natsu.

"Yes… we need to!" Said erza.

**_Time: 6:30 am_**

Now lucy and gray was awake… happy then explained them everything very nicely. They all understood the situation… erza was now over with soaking his blood and covering his wounds.

"Natsu… gray… now you both… take off his clothes and heal him… I and lucy are going to the guild with happy along. After healing him if he wakes up in a while come with him… orif he doesn't wake up just one of you come and call us… we all will be here then." Explained erza.

"Ok… we will take care" Said natsu and gray.  
"Erza… I want to stay here! Can I please?" asked happy.  
"You want to stay here… then okay… take care." Said erza.

Erza and Lucy then leave the house and leave to the guild. Erza… wanted to stay there… but unfortunately… she is a lady.. she can't be there… of course… he is a "man". She was worried leaving natsu and gray alone with him… as she knew they fight a lot… but if happy was with them… maybe it would be alright?.

Lucy and erza then entered the guild.

MASTER ! they called.

then … !  
**  
****To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the eighth chapter ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
I'll update the next chapter soon ! sorry for the delay ! I am evil right ! ending at the cliff hanger ! but don't worry I will update fast !

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania

Chapter name – Jellal a.k.a. happy's hero

Next chapter name – (not decided gomen :P)

signature - ~ Erza ~


	9. ChitChat time Erza's Past

**Hey everybody ! I am back ! this will be the last for this month because I didn't have time as my exams are coming ! starting from 15 to 28 sept. so there will be no updates after this chapter in this month. But don't worry next month will be a BONUS month… you will have weekly updates and two updates sometimes in a week !**

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does .. m just borrowing his toys for a while ! xDD but I do own some characters like – kayako, futamo and all which you haven't seen in FT I just made them randomly. And I also own hotel names xDD

Chapter name ~ Chit-Chat time – Erza's past

Continued - (note I again changed everything in the beginning because I thought it's not nice! So the chapter name also changed… sorry *bows*)

_(They didn't (Erza and Lucy) arrived at the guild nor they called master xD story change~~)_

Erza and Lucy left the house. They started walking in the streets. The road was empty as it was really early in the morning.

*sigh* sigh a big one.

"What happened erza? Are you alright ?" asked Lucy.  
-"yea m fine…"  
-"you are worried about jellal right?"  
-"you caught me… yea… I am worried that those idiots would start fighting and forget about him…"  
-"erza don't worry… you know… happy is so dear to Natsu… and if someone saved his happy's life… he would never let anything happen to that guy… *smiling*"  
-"yea.. I know that… even if natsu is carefree and reckless in nature… but still caring and loving for his loved ones and the ones who saved or did something for his loved ones… *smile*"  
-"yes you are right… now see your smiling… that's the erza I know"  
-"*smile* thanks lucy." Hugged lucy.

"_I am happy that I can see erza's other side… I am happy she trusted me of all to show her other side which she could show to only a girl. Which she can't share it with him… of course how could she share her feelings about him with him?" thought lucy. _

-"nope, no problem. Hey aren't you feeling hungry?"  
-"Yea… somewhat…"  
-"so can we go and get something? And then we can take it home so other's can eat too?"  
-"good idea let's go!"

Erza and Lucy now were searching for any food shop if it is open. It was past 6:30 now… so they thought a shop would be open.

*walking*  
*walking*  
*walking*

Then at last Lucy and erza found a shop which was open after walking for about 20 mins.  
"Thank god… at last, a open shop." Said lucy stretching her arms.  
"Yea !" erza said happily.

***Café Coffee Day* **_(A/N = a v. famous café all over the world heard right ? xDD)_

Erza and Lucy sat on a table for 2.  
"Lucy, what do you want?" asked erza.  
"umm… I will… have a coffee and… umm… a chocolate pastry?!" answered lucy.  
"ok then *smile* and I will take-…"  
"of course a strawberry cake !" interrupted lucy.  
"Yea… and the famous coffee of here too!" said erza childishly.

Erza walked to the counter and ordered 2 coffees, 1 strawberry cake and a chocolate pastry.  
then erza walked back to the table and sat down.

"done?" asked lucy. She was wearing her usual clothes.  
-"yep!" said erza.  
-"so erza… tell me about your past… because when in the tower of heaven nothing was clear… we just knew jellal wanted to complete the R-system and siegrain was his thought projection which was a member of the magic council."  
-"yea.. I know… so you wanna know about my past?"  
-"yea.. you already know mine."

-"ok then… I tell you… so back then…  
_**The story begins.**_  
_Erza's P.O.V (point of view) erza telling the past. _  
_I was a newbie slave in that strange tower. I was so lonely and sad. Tears were always there in my eyes until, one day a boy seemed to be my age came to me.  
I was sitting alone in a corner of a cell in which many other children was also there. I was sitting with my hands on my knees and my head rested on them. Then suddenly one hand came in my sight. "what's your name? I am jellal fernandes" a soft voice said to me. I looked up, and I saw a young boy seemed to be my age with blue hair and a red strange tattoo? Or birthmark? Whatever on his right eye.  
he was smiling. Wait… smiling?! How can he smile at a place like this?! I thought. Then I just simply stood up and was going to say something but was interrupted by someone.  
"That's gonna be a pain to remember *laugh*" said that unknown boy.  
"its coming from a person named Wally Bunchanan" said jellal._

"Hey my name is Milliana. And I love cats" said a girl to me maybe younger from me.  
"and my name is sho!" said a voice from the back.

the boy named jellal fernandes who was in front of me was looking back.  
"and that's uncle Rob who take care of us." He told me.  
"and my name is simon!" said a voice coming from behind that uncle.

jellal again looked at me. I was nervous… because it was the first time I was talking to someone I don't know.  
"we all give each other strength and live here together as friends… come on… join us!" he said giving me a hand. As first I was scared. But then maybe I will not be lonely again. I put my hand on his. It felt nice… to have someone now. Then he shook hands with me, and then we all sat around in a circle. Uncle rob was awake now. I was sitting a rock like the others.  
"Hey… we all introduced ourselves… what's your name?" said jellal softly to me.

"My name is Erza. Just simple Erza." I said.  
"you have no surname?" asked jellal.  
"no." I answered.  
"That's sad." Said jellal looking on the ground.  
he then came towards me and touched my hair.  
"what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"oh! You have a beautiful scarlet hair! Why not name you Erza "Scarlet"?"he said.  
"Erza… Scarlet?" I said.  
"Hey! You can't roam around giving people their last names." Said wally.  
Jellal just ignored him. "so how is it? *smile*"he asked me softly.  
"yes… from now on I will be Erza Scarlet." I said.  
"now that's good *a wide smile*" said jellal.  
"very well jellal." Said uncle rob patting his head.

OUT OF THE PAST OF NOW. Erza's POV still there.

"and so that's how I got my name." I told to lucy.  
"ehh… so that's how you got your name… nice *smile*" said lucy.

then we got our order now. We both started eating and drinking our coffee.  
"so then…" I begun again.

_Past again… erza's pov still there._

So then we all became best friends… we were always together… especially with jellal I was with him. We both became the best friends. He was there for me and I was there for him. Always. Then one day those guards took me away. I was unconscious so I had no idea what they were doing to me. When I afterwards opened my eyes… I saw I was in jellal's arms and? And I was unable to see from my right eye ?! what the hell ?! then he tied a piece of cloth on my eye. To cover it. Then after that those guards took jellal away for saving me. I didn't know what was happening there. Then we all decided to fight against those guards… and that time I used my magic for the first time. After a while the war was over. We won. We were free now. It was like a dream to unfortunately our dear uncle rob died saving me! I ran to him now. And then whom I met was… not the boy anymore which became my best friend and with which I fell in love with. He became evil. It was not him anymore. I felt miserable and lonely again. He betrayed me and everyone. I thought it was my fault I wasn't able to save him! So then I ran away from there. Then just walking, walking and walking I suddenly saw the same mark which uncle rob had on his hand! I entered that place. I stood still. Everyone there was silent and was staring me. Then an old man of my height?! Came to me and said "who are you child?" and I said "I am erza scarlet. Uncle rob is no more now" I told him. "huh? What happened to rob?" that man asked me. "he died saving me from an attack by those people in that tower of heaven" I told him. Then suddenly everyone there started crying. Maybe because uncle rob died? "child… from where did you got this news?" asked that man. "I was a slave in that tower with uncle rob and many more people… uncle rob took care of me and 5 more children. And in the war of us slaves and the guards they were attacking me and uncle rob came in front and then he died" I also now started crying. "dear… I am master makarov dreyar. Welcome to the fairy tail guild" master said. "a guild ?" I asked. "yes a guild… in which orphans come and then we all live together and take various missions and make money and have various events… it not an orphanage… it's a family." Explained master.  
"so I can be a part of this family?" I asked.  
"of course! Uncle rob was also a part of this family but… now you have come for us *wide smile*" said master.  
"yay!" I cried happily.  
"hehe.. and hey what happened to your eye… why have you put an eye patch?" asked master.  
"its because once my eye was taken by the guards and they were going to take the other also but my best friend came and saved me." I said.. actually at his mention I frowned a little.  
"oh my god… but don't worry I will take you to porlyusica she will make an artificial eye with her magic." Said master.  
"really?" I asked.  
"yes of course" he told.  
"yay!" I cried in joy.  
then we gone to porlyusica and she made my eye. When in the mirror I saw my eye again. I was really happy. I started crying… but.. why wasn't tears coming out from my new eye?!  
"huh? Tears are not coming from this eye." I told her.  
"what? No I thought my sources and recipe was correct how could this hap-…"  
"its ok… I have shed more tears than I should in my lifetime… now Its ok" I said.  
"ok then" she said. And I left and started living in fairy tail.  
_**end of past of erza.**_

General POV

"so that's the end of my adventures." Erza ended. Her cake and coffee and lucy's food was also end now.  
"I see… now I understand what had happened… and now I can understand how you must have felt" said lucy.  
"yea… hey its been a long time now…they must have done their work up till now.. lets go back to the house." Said erza.  
"yes, you are right… lets pay and go back. And lets not forget to take something for them" said lucy standing up and stretching.

"yes." Said erza also standing up.

Lucy and Erza now pay-ed to the shop and also bought some food for them. They walked back to the house.

**~in the house~**

"squinty eyes!" (said gray)  
-"underwear"  
-"flame-brain"  
-"ice queen"  
-"droopy eyes"  
-"snowflake"  
-"fire soup"  
-"freezer"  
-"geezer"  
-"ice princess"  
-"hot-head"  
-"you bustard!"  
-"fire-dragon-…"  
-"ice-wizard power-…"

door opens… "WE ARE BACK" yelled erza and lucy from outside.  
"oh crap! Gray what should we do? If they see this mess then?" said Natsu scared.  
"yes even though we have done our job still they would-…" said gray.  
"yes! What should we…" Natsu.

_Door opening…. Opening… and then! _

******To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the ninth chapter ! Cliffhanger! Muaaahahaha m evil right ending at the cliffhanger for 1 month! Muaaahahaha! But please don't kill me for this ! everyone ! please READ, RATE and Review !  
now this was the last chapter for this month… as I said I have my exams… I wrote this one at so late night… it past 12. For all your sake. Okay then everyone… sorry again and just wait for me and the BONUS month! Bye!

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania

Chapter name ~ Chit-Chat time – Erza's past

Next chapter name – Chit-Chat time – side story – Natsu and Gray  
(don't worry this time the name will not be changed because now its already fixed!)

Ja Ne~


	10. side story - Natsu, Gray and Jellal

**Hey everybody ! I am back ! see? I said I will be back in October and today is 1****st**** I came today only! My exams are over, and I even knew my marks! YAY! I scored well in all but in math and Info Technology! In math, I scored not so good, it was my fault, but in IT my teacher cut the marks for minor mistakes and for no reason even! So everyone scored, not so well!  
anyways… here is your chapter! Review answer for guests- **

**And this is probably the longest chapter until now! xD**

**DudeedoJustwonder****- **Here is your Chapter! xDDDD here- ****

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, hiro mashima does .. but I do own some characters like – kayako, futamo and all which you haven't seen in FT I just made them randomly.

Chapter name - Chit-Chat time – side story – Natsu,Gray and Jellal

Side Story-  
Continued -

_As erza and lucy were in outside, Natsu and Gray were still in the house with happy, oh and jellal. so this it what takes places here in the house -_-_

**In the house-**

Natsu and gray completed their duty. They healed the happy's hero a.k.a. erza's dear a.k.a. jellal fernandes.

**Gray's POV (point of view)**

"I can't believe it! Natsu was soo emotional all the time! I never saw that flame-brain like this! *giggles* but he was looking like a big idiot like that!"- I whispered to happy.

"I HEARD IT! YOU ICE-CREAM!"_-_ Shouted Natsu from the kitchen, because he was eating the food so he was in the kitchen.

"how did he hear it!" I again whispered to happy. But little did I know he was now only concentrated on stroking the blue of a certain someone with ear plugs in his ears because before Natsu and gray were shouting in his ear. He even put ear plugs in jellal's ear too.

"HEY YOU ICE CUBE! YOU FORGOT I HAVE DRAGON SENSES?! I HAVE DRAGON ABILITIES! I CAN HEAR ANYTHING EVEN GOING ON 1 KM AHEAD! STUPID ICE BRAIN!" Natsu shouted again from the kitchen.

"crap! That flame-brain! Hey, happy… happy! HAPPY! Are you listening?!" I shouted in happy's ear.  
"huh? Ear plugs?! Happy!" now I actually realized it. He had ear plugs! =_="  
happy put off the ear plugs for once.

"huh? Gray what happened" said happy turning to me.  
"HAPPY?! I was talking to you and you!" I said angrily.  
"gomen~" said happy childishly.  
"ok now" I said annoyed.

****  
***ting-tong* *ting-tong* **The door bell rang.

**Normal POV**

Gray got up from his chair and Natsu came out of the kitchen now.  
The both of them put their hand on the door knob together.  
both of them, got, ANNOYED, a lot!

"Hey, you fire-freak! Get off your fiery hands off this!" gray said annoyed.  
"no! you get your icy hands off it!" Natsu said angrily.  
"ICE-WIZARD-…"  
"FIRE-DRAGON-…"

***ting-tong***

Happy got up from the bed. He opened the door himself while Natsu and gray were fighting *again.  
yea, yea that's what we call- the 3rd person taking the advantage of the 2 fighting over a thing. ==

"yes?" happy asked the a-little-shocked person.  
"h-here's a parcel for m-ms lucy…" said the man.  
"AYE. Give it to me, I will give it to her, when she'll get back ^^" said happy taking the big box from the person's hand. He was flying now.  
"here." The man gave the big-heavy parcel to happy.  
"aahhh.. than-thank you…" said happy holding the big-heavy box.  
"thank you. Bye!" the man left.

inside~

Happy kept that big-heavy box on the floor.

"so, what's in that box?!" Natsu said excitedly.  
"god knows!" said gray.  
"lets open it, and see!" happy commented.

"YES!" Shouted Natsu and gray in unison.

Natsu, Gray and Happy was now opening the worst packing ever. It was fully tapped, below the tape was a thick layer of cardboard and below... who knows, first open up the tape.

****  
_meanwhile…._

**Jellal's POV**

ha…*pant*… ha…. *pant*…. ha…. – breathing heavily.  
"hahaha… m still alive….?" I said to myself wondering.

I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a bed? How?  
"where m I?" I said to no one in particular.

I tried to move my leg. It was alright.  
I stood up from the bed. Whaat? I was healed, my wounds were covered in bandages?! I looked around and made out that I am in lucy's house, maybe happy brought me back here, perhaps?

I heard voices, coming from the door?  
I started walking toward the door.

**Normal POV**

"PHEW! THANK GOD THIS DAMN COVERING IS FINISHED!" Said Natsu really annoyed.  
"YES! THANK GOD!" Said gray panting, also annoyed.

"Aye! Now… tell me what's this thing?" happy questioned.

It was a rectangle shaped 30 or so centimeter thing. And with it was a small 5 cm thing.  
(**A/N: you can all guess until "he" tell what is it xDD**)  
"umm… is it a… black metal book?!" said Natsu observing it.  
"aye! You have a point, it could be." Said happy agreeing.  
"no, I don't think it is… it is something else." Gray commented.

"arrgghh! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Natsu said getting impatient.

_"It's a laptop, and the other thing… is a Data card." _Said a voice from behind.  
"huh?" all 3 of them turned around to see the one and only

Jellal Fernandes.

"jellal?! You woke up?" said gray in unison.

Natsu and happy just ran toward him and hugged him. He stood still unaware of what is happening.

"Thank you… Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you sooo much!" Said Natsu softly.  
"f-for?" said jellal forgetting about what happened.  
"for saving my dear happy's life! I owe you one!" said Natsu separating the hug.  
"n-no its alright… happy is also our nakama, our family, so its my duty to take care of him too." Said jellal. A little blush appeared on his face.  
"yes you are right! And now I have to take care of you and now I will give you something!" said Natsu with a wide grin.  
"n-no… its really alright! I don't want anything, I already have everything now, after you forgave me, and took me in the guild!" said jellal rejecting.  
"no! its not alright until I give you something! Umm… mm…." Natsu thought what to give.  
"really, I don't want anything, when I have everything, and even I know you and gray only, healed me and took care of me, I am ok" said jellal smiling.  
"YES! I know! I give you ERZA! She's like my elder-sister! You can have her! I know you like her… and even she likes you!"Natsu said grinning.  
"n-n-na-na! noo! Its not like that! Really!" said jellal blushing madly.  
"see? You are blushing... means you liikkee~~ her!" Natsu, gray and happy shouted teasingly.  
"Hey! I said its not like that!" said jellal still blushing madly.

"ANYWAYS! Hey jellal, you said something of what is thing! Tell us!" said gray.  
"ah! Yes, you sais something! Its is lut-.. what?" said Natsu.  
"ha.. yes! It's a LAPTOP and that small thing is a DATA CARD." Said jellal smiling.  
"huh? What is a Laptop and a Data Card?" asked Natsu, gray and happy together.  
"see, a laptop is a like a computer. A computer is an electronic device, which accepts data and instructions, processes it, and gives the output in a desired manner. In other words, It accepts our commands. It's a like our servant, and that Data Card helps us to access the internet. An internet is… something which helps us, find any kind of information, play games, and do many other things." Jellal explained.

"ehh.. I see…" said gray.  
"I see… a servent" said Natsu. His hand was on his chin as though was thinking.  
"Hey! By the way, from where you got so much information?" asked gray.  
"yes! How do know so much?" questioned Natsu.  
"uh… its because, when I was possessed, and worked with ultear, I had used all this stuff and learnt it and then I knew it." Said jellal.  
"oh I see" said Natsu.  
"yes yes.. so anyway, how do we open it?" asked gray.  
"simple!" said jellal.

Jellal picked up the laptop and data card on top of it and walked to the table, and sat on the chair in front. He kept the laptop on the table, and slid opened it. (**A/N: you all know how, I don't know how to explain**)

he clicked on the "power" button and it started.

"WOAH!" Natsu, gray and happy said shocked!

"hehe ^^" said jellal.

The desktop screen appeared. Jellal refreshed it a few times.  
then he inserted the Data Card in the insertion place.

He opened Google Chrome. And then google. And put the cursor on the search tab.  
Everyone else was surrounding him and was staring intentionally.

"so this is it. Now we can search anything." Said jellal turning to them.  
*gulp* "so can we search igneel also in it?" asked Natsu.  
"perhaps" lied jellal. He didn't wanted to get Natsu sad.

"so please search it" said Natsu excitedly.  
"o-ok" said jellal.  
he typed "Igneel" in the search box and clicked on search.  
results came.  
jellal clicked on the first result.  
It was something called "FanFiction"  
what is it?  
who knows.

"WOAH! IT HAVE OUR NAMES IN IT?!" Exclaimed jellal shocked.  
"NANI?!" shouted everyone else in unison.  
"yes! Let me see what is it!" said jellal.  
he clicked on the first fic.

"something long is written." Said jellal.  
"so, read jellal" said the 3.  
"okay" said jellal.

So it says-

**A Part of You and Me**

**By/Author: ****Aeria Swordlancer**

Summary: **A series of one-shots involving the lives of our favorite characters, twenty years from now. This is how our heroes deal with kids, parental responsibilities, jobs, household chores and the like. Join these lovely families on an amazing journey called life :D**

******Rated: T**

"Hey! What does it mean by rated T?" Natsu asked.  
"Who knows!" gray exclaimed.  
"Jellal, read" said happy, chewing a fish. As usual.

_

**(A/N): So I have had this idea for a long time now. I know there have been a lot of fics on the Gen- Next already but I wanted to pen this down nevertheless. I have always thought about the kind of lives our dear mages from Ft. would have say, ten or fifteen years from now. I have also rigorously listed the name, gender, appearance and magic of their kids in my mind. It is just one of my hopeless fantasies. So I will write like one-shots for these adorable families. There might be more rounds of one-shots within the story in the future but it all depends on your enthusiasm and comments. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail and all it's associated concepts, plot, characters etc. belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing except for Haru Dragneel and Spike.**

**_**

"Hey! What is this? Who is this Hiro Mashima? And he does not own us! This guild belongs to gramps!" gray said angrily.  
"Yes! Who is this? And who the hell is HARU DRAGNEEL and SPIKE ?! I don't have any brother!" said Natsu ready to fight.  
"Natsu, Gray, can I please continue?" asked jellal calmly.  
"o-ok" both said.

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**All's Well That Ends Well**

**Lucy awoke with a start. It was precisely 3.08 in the morning and some terrible banging and crashing sounds seemed to be issuing from the kitchen area. For a second she considered the possibility of her house being robbed but then shrugged it off immediately. No robber in his/her right mind would ever think about crossing the line into the Dragneel household. It was nothing but an attempt at suicide.**

**_  
****  
**"Hey! WHAT THE HELL?! LUCY'S HOUSE – DRAGNEEL HOUSEHOLD ?!" Exclaimed all.  
"maybe in this, Natsu and lucy married~" said happy still eating the fish.  
"you are right happy! *high-five*" said gray and he high-fived with happy.  
"HEY! YOU ICE-…."  
"Natsu, please this is not our house, the girls will not just kill you, but even us so please." Interrupted jellal by putting his finger on his mouth.  
"ok" said Natsu scared by erza's wrath.

_

**She turned her head to the right and felt for the other side of the bed with her hand. The space was empty and the sheets were crumpled. Lucy sighed, realizing just what exactly the situation was all about.**

**She exhaled forcefully and got into her slippers, yawning and stretching her limbs as the cool breeze from the windows ajar, swept into the room.**

**'Like father like son,' she mumbled before setting off towards what she expected to be, the demolished kitchen.**

**And surely, as she rounded a corner into the well lit and **_**atomized **_**heap of rubble and granite, she felt a surge of madness rush through her, making her nostrils flare. Not only had she been woken up in the middle of the night but she had, yet again, been forced to face the utter disregard and destruction of her devotion and dedication to this house.**

**'NATSU! HARU!' she screeched and the two men who were currently sprawled across the tile-less floor, wrestling for what seemed to be a piece of flaming chicken lolly, looked up with terror stricken faces.**

_

"HARU is my SON?! What the hell! This is not true! And I have a child with LUCY?!" said Natsu getting angry.  
"Maybe, that author made up your son with lucy." Said gray and jellal.  
"yes*face-down*, wait!... did someone said flaming-chicken lolly ?!" Natsu was really excited and his mouth was watering.  
"now you realized *sigh*" gray sighed and rubbed his temples(head).  
"continue" gray said.

_

** '**_**Just**__**what**__**on**__**Earthland**__**do**__**you**__**think**__**you**__**are**__**doing**_**!' she spat, each syllable uttered clearly and forcefully.**

**Natsu let go off his son and got up immediately, dusting down his tattered night clothes with a sheepish grin on his face. Haru on the other hand lay glued onto his spot on the floor, raw fear jamming his muscles and sockets. He was indeed a junior Natsu, not just in terms of personality and some annoying habits but also in terms of his appearance. The only feature that he shared with his mother was the color of his eyes.**

**'Oh hi mom,' he said nervously, holding up the remnants of what had once been a blender. When he realized what he was flashing, he quickly thrust it into a corner, making it seem like he had never held it in his hands.**

**Lucy folded her arms and looked from her husband to her son and then back. Her eyes were red with fury and she was finding it difficult to breath in an even manner.**

**'I can explain,' burst out Natsu, holding his hands up in surrender. 'Well you know how it is for the two of us don't you Luce? I mean we were kinda hungry and then we found this flaming chicken in the kitchen. Both of us had grumbling tummies and then we decided to fight it out like any two dragon slayers would for their meal. You know survival of the fittest and-'**

**'And you thought it appropriate to settle these **_**dragon**__**slayer**__**issues**_** of yours under **_**my **_**roof? What a big mistake Mr. Dragneel,'**

**'Aye, what a big mistake,' echoed Happy, emerging out of thin air with sleepy eyes. Behind him trailed Spike, Haru's cat with his purple fur, a mischievous smile spread across his lips.**

_

"Oh so this is spike. I see. Finally! I appeared. Said happy. He finally finished his fish.  
"yes, of course you would be living with me, even if no-one accept, we will be together!" said Natsu with a sheepish grin.  
"Yea! You're my best buddy Natsu!" said happy hugging Natsu.  
"Hap-…"  
"Shut up, geezer! Jellal continue." Interrupted gray. Natsu wanted to give him one, but he remembered what jellal said and then remembered erza's wrath and then left it.

_

**Lucy thought her blood pressure had just registered a tremendous increase. She turned to look at the two cats, moving her head **_**very**_** slowly, as if to make a point with her stern, unyielding body language. The moment the two cat's eyes met Lucy's maddened ones, they took a u-turn and flew back to wherever they had come from without a word.**

**'Where was I?' she said once there was no trace of the exceeds for at least a mile around. 'Yes,' she turned back to look at the two untamed, feral beasts in front of her.**

**Natsu and Haru gulped together. The flaming chicken had been forgotten and lay helplessly across the floor, right next to Lucy's right foot which was tapping on the ground very ferociously.**

**'You shall,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Immediately clean up this mess. If I do not find this place in the same condition as it has always been in the morning, you will have it from me, **_**got**__**that**_**?**

**'Yes ma'am,' chorused father and son, the latter springing up to his feet in a single motion and setting off to restore the poor kitchen. Natsu had picked up a broom and was looking for a place to start from.**

**'**_**Also**_** my dear hubby,' said Lucy, turning to look at the pink haired dragon slayer with a dangerous, cat like expression on her face. 'I think you should clean up the guest room as well because someone will have to sleep there tonight,' saying this, she turned around with a loud 'hmph' and thundered across the hall towards her bedroom. Once inside, she bolted the door and hit the bed with a violent thump, making the springs creak slightly in protest.**

"Hubby?! Ewww!" said all in unison.  
"anyway, continue." Said Natsu.

_

**Back in the kitchen, Haru looked up from gluing the water jug and sighed at his father.**

**'It ended up in a disaster, didn't it?' he said, the corners of his lips sinking down to his chin.**

**Natsu didn't say anything. He continued to brush off the debris.**

**For a few minutes, the father-son duo continued with the cleaning work without uttering any word. When Haru couldn't keep it in any longer, he said,**

**'But you know what? You got the bigger punishment pops. The bed in the guest room needs to be replaced. It has a broken leg. I think you will have to sleep on the floor or probably the couch in the drawing room,'**

**Natsu vented his frustration on the broomstick by swiping it furiously over the cracked floor.**

**'Tomorrow morning,' he said with a determined look on his face. 'We make up for this,'**

**As the early morning rays filtered in through the curtains and drew themselves on Lucy's face, she woke up to take in the fragrance of some delectable dishes...**

**Wait.**

**That was just in her dreams.**

**She woke up to the smell of something terrible and burnt.**

_

"hehe *annoyed laugh* fragrance became terrible burnt, dreams.." all said.  
"I am dreaming of eating something now!" said Natsu.  
"hey! Talking of food, I remembered, I had nothing since last night, m hungry." Said jellal rubbing his stomach.  
"yeah, we also hadn't had anything." Said gray and Natsu.  
"hey! Erza and Lucy have gone out, I hope they bring something for us to eat." Hoped gray.  
"yes, I hope too" said jellal.  
"hey continue then!" said Natsu.  
"ah! Yes" said jellal.

_

**'What the-' she mumbled, untangling her hair and tying them in a bun before getting out of the bed and moving towards the locked door.**

**She drew the bolt out and stepped into an atmosphere full of smoke and a nauseous something that choked her. She coughed slightly and moved towards the dining area, where the two men were huddled around what seemed to be, the source of this pungent smell.**

**'Now what are you up to? Haven't you done enough damage to this house last night?' she said, her voice muffled as the night gown had been pulled up to cover her nose.**

**Haru and Natsu stiffened and attempted to hide something behind their backs. Happy and Spike were also present at the scene, flying over the dining table and halting mid air after acknowledging Lucy's presence.**

**Natsu nudged Haru and mouthed something inaudible. Haru nodded and said 'Good morning mamma, did you sleep well last night?' in a very timid fashion.**

**'I slept well thank you, but that is not the point,' said Lucy, waving her hand dismissively.**

**'First things first. Did you do what I asked you to do last night? And just what are you trying to hide from me?'**

**'The kitchen is done Lucy,' mumbled Natsu even before she had the time to draw in a breath after finishing her sentence. 'We did what you asked us to do but-' he stopped short, dropping his gaze to his feet.**

**'But **_**what**_**?' Lucy said. She had begun to lose her patience. 'But what **_**exactly?' **_**she took a few steps forward and immediately uncovered what the two had been hiding from her. Her heart melted the moment she solved the mystery of the nauseous smell.**

**Before her, on the dining table, lay a few plates; they had been set perfectly for the breakfast and were gleaming even, their spotless white surfaces a feat that even she had never managed to achieve. Around the plates were placed what seemed to be bowls containing a purplish, steaming liquid, a tray containing a piece of what looked like meat, charred beyond recognition and another plate containing a soggy, whitish cream with a yellow something splattered across it's surface. In the middle of this entire set up was a sheet of paper on which 'WE ARE SORRY- HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY' had been scribbled with bright crayons and sketch pens. On top of the words, a crude sketch of Igneel occupied the space, his comically drawn mouth open and spurting flames which were actually ketch up sprayed across the paper. Lucy wondered if the entire sketch was like an improvisation to cover up for the spilt ketchup.**

_

"Who is such a big idiot, who will spray ketchup on paper?! Wouldn't the paper get all bad?!  
I bet only flame-brain must have done this!" said gray annoyed.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" said Natsu getting ready to fight.  
"are you deaf? Idiot?! I said what you heard!" said gray now also getting ready to fight.  
"Fire-Dragon-…"  
"Ice-Wizard-…"  
"You 2, want to face erza's wrath?!" exclaimed jellal.  
they both shivered their spines out.  
"sorry, continue." Said both.

_

**She picked up the paper and looked at it for an entire minute. The words, 'Happy Mother's Day' seemed to have created a lump in her throat. She had completely forgotten about the occasion and felt terribly guilty for last night.**

**'Answer me honestly,' she said, her voice somber and gentle. 'What were you two really doing last night?'**

**Haru sighed. It was time to let the cat out of the bag.**

**'Well you see mamma,' he began. 'We were preparing for this grand feast last night. I wanted to do something special for you today so dad decided to help me out with baking a cake. It was going well until something wrong happened and the lacrima oven created this soft implosion which was enough to break a few tiles around and splatter the cake all over the place. Thankfully you didn't wake up with the sound so we decided to clean it all up. But,' he looked guiltily at his mother.**

**'I don't know how it happened. One thing led to the other and the entire kitchen was in a mess. Then we were so frustrated that we decided to appease our growling stomachs before getting on with the cleaning duty. But, we had just this piece of chicken left and our poor frustrated minds got us off the topic for a few moments and I challenged dad to a duel to see who was strong enough to have the piece. Then you showed up,' he looked away.**

**'We tried to compensate for it in the morning with this breakfast but,' his voice trailed off.**

**Lucy placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.**

**Natsu and Haru looked at each other with incredulity. The cats had lost their ability to move it seemed.**

_

"I see… so that oven got over-heated and the cake burst because of fla-…"  
"gray, please." Interrupted jellal, as he knew what gray was going to say.  
"continue!" said Natsu and happy.

_

** 'Come here my little rascals,' she said spreading her arms and lunging forward to engulf the two confused men with her embrace.**

_

"RASCALS?!" all shouted in unison.  
"anyway.." jellal continued.

_

**'Thank you for this! You made my day,' she placed a kiss on Haru's forehead and gave Natsu a slight peck on his cheek.**

**'Do you have any idea how adorable you look at the moment?' she pulled their cheeks and hugged them close.**

**Natsu and Haru looked at each other over Lucy's shoulder and sighed. It had all turned out to be good in the end despite a completely destroyed kitchen and a butchered breakfast.**

**Mamma Lucy had finally been pacified.**

**'Happy Mother's Day mom,' said Haru, a soft smile spreading across his lips. 'You are indeed, the best mom in this world,'**

**'Aye! Happy Mom's Day!' rejoiced Happy. Spike too had joined in the celebration with a chorus of 'Mamma Day! Mamma Day!'**

**Natsu looked at his little family's smiling faces and his insides bloated with delight. Little moments like this could really work magic upon you after all.**

_

"This could go like this, unexpected." Gray said with an annoyed look.  
"I agree with you, for the first time." Said Natsu with also an annoyed look.  
"now lets continue!" said happy excitedly.

_

**'So Luce,' he said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and drawing her close.**

**'How are we gonna compensate for last night?'**

**Lucy raised a brow and Haru who was a fifteen year old, **_**intelligent boy, **_**pretended to belch.**

**'Mom, dad stop it. I am **_**within **_**the hearing range of your little conversation,'**

**This statement caused his mother to blush and she pushed Natsu away.**

**'Oh common now Luce. Don't do this to me,' Natsu whined as Lucy started to clean the table to avoid the topic. Happy was giggling away to glory while Spike and Haru had started making those ugly belching noises from the kitchen.**

**'Only on one condition,' whispered Lucy as she picked up the hopelessly burnt dishes.**

**Natsu looked up at his wife with eagerness written all over his face.**

**'And that is?'**

**Lucy smirked.**

**'Fetch the broomstick and dust down the entire house, top to bottom, front to back. And yes, don't forget the toilets,'**

**The smile soon gave away to a deep frown on the dragon slayer's face and Haru Dragneel roared with laughter from the kitchen.**

**'Yo Pops! You got the bad end of the stick again!'**

**-Aeria Swordlancer**

**THE END**

_

"Haha… what an awkward ending." Said jellal with a mad look.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gray roared with laughter.  
"What happened gray?!" said Natsu and jellal. Jellal turned around.

"HAHAHAHA I can't believe… HAHAHA…. It that… HAHA… Flame-brain… HAHA… would go and… obey lucy … HAHA… and go clean the… HAHAHAHA… house and especially the… HAHAHAHA…. TOIETS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gray burst out with laughter.  
"YOU! GRAY!" Natsu and gray got back a little from the computer.

THEY MADE A WHOLE MESS OF THE HOUSE.

And jellal was sitting on the chair in front of the chair sighing and whispered "now they're dead" sighing again. Happy eating the fish *again.

"squinty eyes!" (said gray)  
-"underwear"  
-"flame-brain"  
-"ice queen"  
-"droopy eyes"  
-"snowflake"  
-"fire soup"  
-"freezer"  
-"geezer"  
-"ice princess"  
-"hot-head"  
-"you bustard!"  
-"fire-dragon-…"  
-"ice-wizard power-…"

door opens… "WE ARE BACK" yelled erza and lucy from outside.

"OH SHIT DAMMIT! What should I do… what should I…. huh? Yes!" said jellal and he snuggled in the bed again and pretended to be asleep.

"oh crap! Gray what should we do? If they see this mess then?" said Natsu scared.  
"yes even though we have done our job still they would-…" said gray.  
"yes! What should we…" Natsu.  
"and this jellal! That little!" said gray.  
"yea!" said Natsu angrily.

_Door opening…. Opening… and then!_

******To be Continued -**

Hey everyone ! Here's the tenth chapter ! Side story! Did you like it?! And also me and the BONUS month! Are here! So this ch has the word limit of  
= 4,  
longest until now, and more longest to come now! Yay! See you next time! Please Read, Rate and Review! And I would like to thank everyone who have  
Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!

Author name – Erza Scarlet Titania

Chapter name – Chit-Chat time – side story – Natsu, Gray and Jellal.

Next chapter name – Fanfiction

PROMOTION- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-

Ja Ne~

and before that the magic box is here~ pls review after reading! If you like this fic!

|


	11. Fanfiction

**Author's Note~**

Yoho minna! I am baackk! GOMENASAIIII! I promised everyone that I will make a Bonus month this month because I didn't update last month. But I was unable to because first my laptop's windows crashed. Then my father got a fracture, so I had to take care. Then my laptop was not connecting to the printer so it was gone again to be repaired. Then again it wasn't connecting to the net and it again gone for repairing and came back just yesterday. So, now I am working over-night and making it. TT^TT *yawn* and now, I think I will be unable to continue with the bonus month. Because I have got to do tasks like -  
1) my DCxFT crossover.  
2) I lost a bet, so I have to make a fic. Requested. (One-shot Jerza)  
3) I applied for an OC contest in a fic. And now my task is to make a 2000 word oneshot by my selected pair.  
Oh well, that is why, I am thinking to shoot 2 targets with 1 arrow. Muahaha!  
So, this will be a normal month. T^T soooo sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
oh and my father is alright again! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san does. *bows*I just own some characters which you have not seen in FT.

Guidelines: BOLD: what I am saying. + _Italics: _Flashbacks/thoughts + Underline: particular-ing a word. + "": said sentences/words by the characters. + CAPS LOCK: shouted words. + '': a character giving more attention to the word. + (): a word which should not be there but I giving attention to. Eg: She (accidentally) did it. + **: keyword eg; He *tried* to stop it.

**Understood? ** **Okay, lets begin!  
**_**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**_

_Gray and Natsu destroyed the whole house. Happy was eating fish (as usual). Jellal was not fit and fine to stop their fight so he just was watching and sighing._

Finally, Erza and Lucy came back. Jellal was afraid to face the wrath of the titania, so he snuggled back in the bed, pretending, he was never awake. Natsu and Gray (and happy) pretended to be knocked out, as if someone came and attacked on them and they fought and that's why the house is like that. Erza (the titania) and lucy entered. Now lets see what happens ;)  
**  
Chapter Name: Fanfiction**

Erza and Lucy entered. Door closed. Turned around. Eyes Widened. Food on the floor. Mouths open. Took 2 steps in.  
a-… "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Shouted the mighty (scary) titania.  
"OH MY GOD?! MY HOUSE!" Shouted lucy in unison.

Erza ran inside to jellal. While, lucy towards the (pretending) knocked out natsu and gray (and happy).

Erza stood beside the bed. She checked on jellal. Everything was ok. (unexpectedly) erza's hand was on jellal's chest. And other on the head, much to jellal's scared-ness. "_please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Oh my god. Please save me. Odsfhiodebiucewniu" _Said Jellal in his mind. He was sweat dropping. He started saying prayers in his mind to save him from erza.

Suddenly, Erza noticed him sweat dropping. (OH GOD HELL SHIT!) now, no one was going be spared from the wrath of the titania. Oh, wait… she thinks… because of this hot big blanket and it was hot, he was feeling hot. (THANK GOD!) now, maybe jellal would be spared.

_meanwhile…  
_  
Lucy, sat down on the floor wide eyed. Shocked. Worried. And crying and cursing who did it in her house. The landlady would kill her. She checked on natsu and gray. They were still breathing. But were breathing heavily. They were injured, but only a little. They were also sweatdropping, but lucy didn't notice. Lucy was a bit relieved then. She looked around. She spotted something on the table. She head toward there. There was a laptop, which was on, with a Data card inserted, and a site was opened.

OK, she was sure, natsu didn't knew anything about it, he was stupid, so he couldn't control it. Happy… of course not. Gray, he was also stupid. The left was, Jellal. Lucy had a doubt. It could be Jellal, because he was one of the 10 wizard saints, then ultear, he must be knowing about laptop and data card and how to use it.

_meanwhile…_

Erza was relieved. He was okay. She thought, she should wake him up now. …  
"Jellal… Jellal… wake up…" erza shook jellal very lightly and said in her softest voice.  
ok he was scared more. Ok he opened his eyes slowly. (pretending) "huh? Where… am… I?" said jellal *pretending* (**reminder: ** for keyword**).

Erza smiled. "you are back in lucy's house. I am glad, you are ok." Said erza *softest voice*.  
Erza now hugged him. "Thank you. For saving our happiness." Whispered erza. Jellal was now blushing furiously. "n-no it's a-alright…" said jellal. Erza broke the hug. She went to lucy.  
She saw that lucy was seeing something kept on the table.

"What is it? Lucy?" asked erza.  
"Ah, Its-…"  
"It's a Laptop! Erza you are so foolish!" interrupted Natsu from nowhere. "Aye!" happy also!  
"HUH?!" Both the girls were shocked.

_"HOLY CRAP SHIT! THAT IDOIT FLAME BRAIN!" _Thought gray.

"Natsu, Happy…. You both…" said lucy and erza together SHOCKED.

"Oh crap!" natsu facepalm-ed.

"WHAT HAD HAPPENED HERE?!" Shouted Erza.

Gray got up and came. Even jellal now got up and came. The 3 of them were standing in a line, faces down.

"Jellal…" erza said unbelievably. Lucy's jaw was dropped.

"I tell you what happened in here." Answered Jellal. He looked up.

"See, as much as I know, when I got up, I heard some noises coming from near the door, so I headed and saw gray, natsu and happy tear-ed open some packet. They didn't knew what it was, and were discussing what it was. But when I saw it, I immediately remembered. It was a laptop and a datacard. I told from behind. Then, natsu came rushing to me and hugged me and thanked me. *blush*. *blush over* then I switched it on and while searching for igneel, by natsu's request, we saw discovered a site called FanFiction. It has all our names. We read one story about you and natsu, lucy. There was your son and his exceed there too. *lucy blushing*  
and then, in when the story finished, Natsu and Gray started fighting, and made all this mess. It was my fault this happened, because I would've stopped them. And then you came, and for saving myself, I lay on the bed again, pretended to never be awake." Explained Jellal, and looked at natsu and gray.

"And we, pretended to be knocked out, as if there was some attack happened here, and we fought and then after it we were like this." Said Natsu and Gray.

"Everything would've been alright if this flame-brain would have not suddenly got up!" said gray annoyed.  
"What did you say?! Bastard!" Said natsu angrily.  
"WHAT YOU HEARD" shouted gray. They both came near. They were about to start a fight again.

Erza had turned black. Her hands formed fists.  
"STOP!" she shouted. Everyone froze. She was scary.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

FSNIBFSDKH VOIHJSKLJBNDIOGBSCKDNIH IUFNG FIHO H OIJOIDH IODH

Natsu and Gray were beaten into a pulp by the mighty titania. Jellal thanked god he was spared. But he still got a small hit on the head. Lucy was standing beside Jellal in a corner shivering her spine down, really scared- just like him, when the both of them were getting beaten up by the mighty (demon) Erza Scarlet. *.*

Now Natsu and Gray (and happy) were unable to move, and were lying down on the ground. "Now, they will understand…" Said erza dusting her hands. (**a/n: you know how xD like clapping xD**) Lucy and Jellal still scared.  
"and you… Jellal, you are forgiven today, because last night you did a great job, its like repaying by leaving you." Said erza giggling.  
"Aye! Captain!" Said Jellal saluting. "Great… now tell me, what is this laptop and Datacard." Said erza as she sat on the chair in front of the laptop.

Jellal and Lucy both explained erza. Lucy knew about it because as we all know she belonged to a rich and wealthy family, so her dad used to work with it. And then Jellal explained the both of them about fanfiction and told them the fiction, they all just read.

After jellal told them, Erza was laughing and lucy was blushing madly. And then jellal also started laughing with erza. "Haha, ok now, lets read another now." Suggested jellal.  
"Okay!" said lucy and erza excitedly. "Jellal, you only read, we are a little tired now." Said erza. "okay, erza-sama" joked jellal. "ok ok now, search one and start." Said erza blushing a little. Lucy laughed.

(Poor Food is left alone at the door T^T) xD

After a while, jellal found one. "Hey! I found one!" said jellal excitedly.  
"That's great! So now, begin!" said lucy and erza. Lucy and erza surrounded jellal and he begun.

(Bold: Fiction. Normal: what the characters are doing/saying)

**A (ab)Normal Winter Day**

**Author: ****OddballPunk**

"What an odd name." said lucy. Erza and Jellal exchanged glances and started LAUGHING LIKE HELL.  
"WHAT?!" said lucy blushing a bit. They both exchanged glances again, and started laughing like hell *again.  
"Lucy, the name only is odd so, won't it be odd? Your weird lucy." Said happy from nowhere and also started laughing with erza and jellal. And our dear lucy was now blushing madly.  
"HAHAHAHAHA jellal, hahahaha… continue…" said erza trying to control her laughter.  
He continued.  
**  
****PROMPT: a winter day**

**SUMMARY: The word 'normal' can only be stretched so far when dealing with Fairy Tail wizards.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, when I asked my insurance agent about rates concerning ownership of Fairy Tail, he couldn't seem to stop laughing. So my cash wad is being disagreeable and refusing to let me spend it.**

"OWN FAIRY TAIL?!" Shouted all in unison. Natsu and Gray still really beaten up, joined in from nowhere.  
"He is mad or what?!" said natsu with an annoyed look on his face.  
"He can never own us!" said gray irritated.  
"Of course!" said lucy, erza and jellal.  
"Conti…nue" said happy, chewing a fish as usual.

**Scene 1-Overwhelmed**

**"Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore! Where in a certain district, in a certain town, in a cer—"**

**A loud explosion is heard over the welcoming trumpets and symbols, followed by several stinging insults flying back and forth along with flames and ice shards.**

**The narrator clears his throat and diligently tries again. "Ahem…yes…Where in a certain district, in a certain tow—"**

**"I told you already, barbeque stick! I gonna kick that glowing ass of yours!"**

**"Yeah right you melting popsicle! And you leave my ass out of this! 'Cause I'm gonna beat yours until you're puking ice chunks from it!"**

**The narrator coughs again—rather loudly this time. The audience either nods in sympathe—…**

"Huh? Jellal? What happened? Are you alright?" Asked Erza worriedly.  
His stomach was grumbling loudly. Jellal turned around. "I… I haven't had anything since last night… I.. am really hungry." Said jellal slowly.  
"Ah! Sorry! We forgot!" said Lucy and erza. "Its ok, but now I want to eat some-…"  
"WE ARE REALLY HUNGRY! WE WANT FOOD!" interrupted Natsu and Gray.  
"Yes, yes ok! We have bought food." Said erza smiling.  
"YAY!" Shouted the 3 hungry people.

Erza forgot where they kept the food. She started searching. She told to lucy. She also started searching.

30 MINS LATER…

"Erza…." Said jellal really weakly. He was lying on the chair sickly, and natsu and gray were on the floor.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I am hungry…" said jellal. He was the strongest man here, who was still speaking, when he was soo, hungry and was also not fit because of last night.  
"Ah, sorry, I am finding the food. Sorry!" said erza.

Face down.

(1 hour later)

Erza and Lucy searched the WHOLE house leaving the spot near the door. *sigh*  
"WHERE THE HELL WE KEPT THE FOOD?!" Shouted lucy, weakly, she was tired.  
"GOD KNOWS!" Shouted erza angrily.  
"T^T" this was natsu, gray and jellal's condition now. Happy was still eating his raw fish.

(a few minutes later)

Happy finished his fish. He is really LAZY so, he got up, his wings out. He gone near the door. Everyone froze. He picked up a poly bag. Head toward Erza. Gave it to erza. Back on the table, sitting.

Erza opened the bag, took a peek. FREEZE. Erza Paled. "Erza?! What happened? Whats inside it?" asked lucy worriedly.  
Erza gave the bag to lucy. Lucy took a peek. FREEZE. She also paled.

Dotted Eyes.

Lucy passed the package to jellal, because if she gave it to natsu and gray, they would've finished it all without giving it to jellal, and they would've fought and made the house a mess again.

Jellal was sad, weak and HUNGRY. He took a peek in the bag. "FOOOD!" He shouted excitedly as if, he got his strength and everything back.

"YAY!" Shouted natsu and gray and their face lit up.

Natsu, Gray and Jellal ate everything. They had divided it and had all the food. They ate all as much as they could. Natsu ate like a pig again. "I am full" said jellal cheerfully.  
"Me too." Said gray. Natsu was still eating. Nothing was left but still he was chewing a bone like a dog. "Flame-head, nothing is left, leave it now." Said gray annoyed a bit.  
"yes, stop it natsu." Commented jellal. "Okay, fine." Said natsu. For the first time natsu listened to someone in 1 try. JELLAL SALUTE!.

Both Erza and Lucy were still the same. They stood FREEZE. Jellal got up. Stood in front of erza. "Erza… Erzaa… ERZA!" Called jellal shaking her. Suddenly, she shook her head and normal. "Sorry." Erza apologized. She was blushing. In thoughts she was going all mad and thinking – why the hell I had forgot about it?! – she was cursing herself for it.  
"Hahaha. Erza you look so cute like that." Commented jellal.  
*Blushing even more* "Shut up!" said erza and walked past him.

The same happened with Natsu and Lucy.

Everyone was now back at their own places.  
"Now, shall we begin from where we left?" suggested jellal.  
"Yea!" said all.  
"Ok then." Said jellal smiling and he started reading again.

**The narrator coughs again—rather loudly this time. The audience either nods in sympathetic understanding or offers up cough drops. Through clenched teeth and accompanied with nails scraping something (most likely a tabletop or could be bones, whichever would be more satisfying to mangle), the narrator tries once more.**

**The trumpet- and symbol-birds only stare.**

**"Welcome to the Kingdom of—"**

**Now we all know what happens next:**

**1. All hell breaks loose.**

**2. Things get burned, frozen, or just generally mangled.**

**3. There's a quick flash of flesh and light seen along with the word "requip" (or connsou if you're a geek for it).**

**4. There's whining, whimpering, and pathetic squeaks of "aye" from Happy #2.**

**5. All the while a red-head nods accepting that everyone is just the besties! like she wants even when her back is turned.**

"Erza's personality is true even in the story." Said happy.  
*THAN* a hit on the head.  
"Shut up happy." Said erza.  
Jellal shuddered.

**Yuppers just another normal day for Fairy Tail! Except it seems they're on the lookout for a new narrator again; they're at a new record too as they've only gone through four this week (much better than the 26 from last week), and it's only Wednesday.**

**Now where was the narrator? Oh yeah! We were just about to peep into the guild's daily activities. Pretty normal fair really. Broken furniture, bottles, and bodies line the guild floor while one of the sweetest and scariest women in the guild easily maneuvers around the mess. Serving the beer with a dashingly menacing smile, Mira beams because today was going to be the day that meant the world to the guild. They finally had a reason to celebrate—when didn't they have a reason to celebrate their hindquarters off? It was "Snowflake Finding Day".**

"SNOWFLAKE FINDING DAY?!" Said everyone in unison.  
"Why do we have to find this Bustard snowflake?!" said natsu irritated.  
Everyone sweatdropped except the one who made them sweatdrop which was natsu.  
A small hit on the head by dear lucy. And that lucky uh.. sorry again… and that poor head was of the fire-dragon slayer natsu.  
"Stupid! They mean a real snowflake made by master makarov!" said lucy annoyed.  
"But snowflake is real only! And how can master make this guy?!" argued natsu.  
Erza, Jellal and Gray sighed. "Nothing can be done of this guy" mumbled jellal annoyed.  
only erza and gray heard it. "true" said erza and gray also irritated.  
"oye flame brain! They don't mean me! They mean a s-n-o-w-f-l-a-k-e!" said gray, pronouncing snowflake all letters one by one so natsu understand and then he made a snowflake by his magic.  
"oh.. a SNOWFLAKE?! I thought you" said natsu childishly.  
"late understood but understood. Thanks gray." Said erza and jellal.  
"welcome." Said gray.  
"jellal now continue pls" said lucy.  
"ah! Yes." He continued.

**Let's turn to our favorite Fairy Tail five-some. We'll call them Team Boob just to make everyone happy.**

**"Happy!" A blond screeches at the top of her lungs at a small blue cat, Exceed, animal, thing (?!). "Stop staring off into space and talking to yourself before I make kitty-kitty chow mien."**

"EEWWWWWW!" Shouted everyone.  
"a cat chowmein?! YUCK!" Said natsu and gray.  
"lets continue" said jellal.  
"yes." everyone agreed.

**"Wah! Natsu, Lucy's gonna eat me again."**

**The blue cat flies behind his best friend, your friendly neighborhood-destroying Salamander. His odd eyes fill with tears. "She always so mean to me."**

**"I heard the comment about 'Team Boob', you little headache."**

**"Well if I had called us Team Natsu, Gray would've gotten pissed again."**

**"Wha…how do even know a word like that!"**

**"Aye. It's because I'm a cat," Happy says helpfully.**

**Lucy pinches her temples and sighs. Again she regrets hopping onto a team with these two idiots.**

"T^T uaannnn lucy you are soo mean. We are not idiots" cried happy.  
"Its just a story happy!" said lucy.  
"Yes happy, lucy is right. *lucy's face lit*But still I am with happy! You are so mean lucy!" *lucy's face fell* natsu. Also cried.  
"Its JUST A STORY natsu!" Lucy's face had lit up that 1st time natsu is being sensible. But in a second fell because the least can be expected from him.  
"Continue." Said gray.

**"Just shut up and get over here already. And no belching fire at Gray, Natsu!" Said person chokes on the fire he had been aiming at the ice mage. "If Erza's lesson wasn't enough for you, I can always call her over for some extra credit."**

**Natsu withers under the blond's evil stare and behaves himself for now. "So when are we going to get the race started?"**

**"What race?"**

**"She asks curiously."**

**"Happy!"**

**"Aye!"**

**"Dumb cat."**

**Natsu raises his fists and billows out flames into the chilled air. "The race we have once a year to find the snowflake that looks like the one Gramps makes."**

**"Uh…isn't that a bit—"**

**"And the best part is that the snowflake isn't allowed to join in."**

**"Join in!"**

**Happy and Natsu dance around like the happy-go-lucky idiots they are.**

**"And this year we've got a super secret nin-nin spy special plan that will make sure we win."**

**"Aye sir!"**

**Shouts of joy come from the two as the blond and boobs can only stare at the two whooping merries. Her dark eyes close as she considers a question her sensible side is demanding that she NOT ask. But balls to that, she has to ask anyway 'cause she likes to tempt fate like that.**

**"What plan?"**

**Natsu stops his whoop-whoop-there-it-is dance to stare her down battle style. His dark eyes take on a serious gleam as he approaches her position. He firmly grips her shoulders and stares into her brown eyes. Lucy swallows and eyes him with growing tension.**

**"Lucy, are you sure you want to know?"**

**"Y-yes, I'm sure."**

**"Are you really sure?"**

**"Yes, I'm really sure."**

**"Are you really, really sure?"**

**"…Yes, I'm really, really sure."**

**"Are you really, really, reeeaaallly sure?"**

**"Rrrah! Just tell me the damn plan already!"**

"Nothing can be done of natsu" lucy mumbled under her breathe.  
"are you saying something? Luce?" asked natsu.  
"no no no no! not at all!" said lucy shaking her hands.  
"contieeuessdsds" said happy. Messed words because he's still eating fish.  
Jellal sweatdropped.

**Natsu closes his eyes and nods solemnly. He leans in close to Lucy. She blushes as he nears her face. His breath brushes her ear as he whispers words that she has been longing for so long to hear.**

**"It's a secret."**

**With her heartbeat clogging her ears, Lucy blinks thinking she misunderstood. "W-What?"**

**"It's a secret." Natsu backs off with his wide grin and gives her a big thumbs up. Happy repeats Natsu's gesture as is his way as they once again take up their dance. Lucy is left to smack against the ground from their overwhelming stupidity for a moment before she snaps back up and glares at them.**

**"You guys're…" She puffs out a breath with a small smile as she watches them. She hooks her hair behind her ear and places a hand on her hip. In a joking manner, she grins and adds, "Don't tell me, Natsu. You're going to use Fire Dragon's Roar to melt all the snow around in the area to search for the snowflake." She actually begins to belly laugh now. "I mean come on," she says into a suddenly disturbed, shocked silence, "not even you are that brainless. Hahahaha…ha…ha?"**

**She opens her eyes and looks at her two cohorts who stare at her with mouths hanging open down to their chest and bugged-out eyes the size of beach balls. A pretty shade of sickly blue coats her forehead as sweat drips down her face.**_**Th-they couldn't be s-s-s-s-serious, right? It was just a bad joke, right? Right? RIGHT?!**_**A beautiful shade of green replaces the blue as Lucy cannot find the words to speak.**

**"Natsu…" is the choked response of choice.**

**"No fair how'd you know our plan, Lucy." Natsu stamps his foot a few times and crosses his arms in a, as Elfmann would put it, "MANLY" pout. "Well that's okay as long as you don't tell anybody else."**

**He grins that goofy grin, places both arms behind his head, and kicks his left foot behind his right. Lucy stands there, arms askew and trying to find words (any words really). Happy has landed on Natsu's head beaming at the dumbstruck girl. "I think that's a promise, Natsu! And hey," Happy taps the Salamander, "we better head over to the start area."**

**"Right! Let's go!"**

**"Let's go!"**

**Flames announce Natsu's exit from the stunned Lucy as she is left to wilt to the ground. At a loss for dealing with such brazen…brazen…what the hell would you even call that?!**

"Worst idea. Its none of an idea in the first place." Said gray.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE BASTARD?!" Natsu said angrily.  
"WHAT YOU HEARD!" Gray shouted back.  
-"ICE FREAK!"  
-"FIRE MOUTH!"  
-"ICE QUEEN!"  
-"FISHBRAIN!"  
-"BON-…"

"Boys, I don't see you fighting… right?" said erza. No scratch it. Threatened erza. An dark evil torturous aura with her. She appeared in between both of them as usual.  
Jellal and Lucy sweatdropped.  
"Jelly, continue." Said erza.  
"JELLY?! WTH!" Said jellal.  
"are you going to continue?" asked erza. Jellal sweatdropped and continued because now erza was pissed off and if he did more, he would be better off dead.

**Scene 2-Collateral**

**Natsu is bouncing up and down in place as he eyes Gramps…er…Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. You don't know which that one is. Well just look for the skeezy old shrimp looking up girls' skirts, and you found him. Aye!**

**"Come on already let's get this thing goin'." Like a puppy who has to go outside now, Natsu bounces in place and keeps a hawk-eye on everyone especially the grumpy ice mage who makes faces at him whenever he looks.**

**Not one to be outdone, Natsu stops his bouncing long enough to hook a finger in the end of each mouth and sticks his wagging tongue out at Gray. Gray grits his teeth and quickly glances at Erza who of course has her back conveniently turned and is occupied with strawberry cake—wonder how that got there, such the darndest thing.**

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH! WHO THE HELL IS THAT WHO SAID DARNEST TO MY CAKE?!" Shouted erza. Really pissed off.  
"Erza, calm down, calm down. Its just a story." Said jellal calming her down.  
Erza shrugged it off, and jellal continued.

**While Gray had the smarts to check to make sure the coast was clear, that's where they ended. He pushes up his nose, crosses his eyes, makes buck-teeth, and gives Natsu the bird while snorting. Natsu kisses his palm and smacks it on his rear end before pulling out a dark haired wig from god knows where and pulling his eyes downward in a drooping fashion which he uses tape to fix them in that position. He then proceeds to wrap his arms around a shocked Juvia who faints and gushes water everywhere in her excitement. Juvia's hope that her Gray-sama has finally fallen in love with her is increased one hundred fold.**

**"You sweltering bastard!"**

**"Come get me you minty-fresh weed!" Natsu sticks his tongue out at the ice mage.**

**The fire mage and ice mage jump at each other over all their ducking guildmates who are so use to the display that it hardly interrupts the steady flow of beer, wine, whiskey, and rum. Even though several others are pulled into the fray, it is mostly ignored by all save those who are currently making bets that Happy is happily taking. However, a certain cake is ruined and…**

**"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I SAID ABOUT FIGHTING!" The scene quickly turns into a bloodbath as Erza steps in with her usual discipline methods when dealing with droopy and slanty.**

**Lucy can only snuggle a punning Plue closer as she sighs and watches the aftermath of the dust cloud settle. "Guess we missed the fun, huh Plue?"**

**"Aye! You did but I've got lots and lots of money for fish to make you happy, Lucy." The blue cat lands on the blond's head, grinning from ear to ear like a cat that just got into the fish bowl. He leans over her forehead to show her a wad of about 700,000 jewels. As Lucy ogles the cash, Happy grins and hums in a purr. "I always bet on Erza to win. No one can beat her!"**

****Everyone shivered leaving the mighty titania because they all shivered because of her fear only.  
Back to the fiction.

**"Ah. What a loveless cat!" Lucy sighs again and eyes the dispatched Natsu and Gray before clearing her throat. "So, Happy…feel like taking a pretty girl out for dinner?" She was slightly broke again and in serious need of fundage for her rent, might as well mooch while the mooching was good.**

**"Aye! But Lucy," Happy looks around expectantly, "where is the pretty girl at?"**

**Natsu had come to at the mention of dinner so was already standing behind his blond friend. "But what about the Snowflake Find? I still have to beat that frozen jerk!"**

**Lucy turns to look at Natsu, starting to agree but then she catches a glimpse of the surrounding area. She starts to say something but walks off with Happy on her head still wondering where that pretty girl was at that he could take out for dinner. Natsu watches her go, clearly confused and scratching at his head. A nearly naked Gray rubs at his soar head—he'd lost his cloths sometime between the insults and the start of the fight. He stands and goes to wipe at the burnt remains of his boxers which immediately fall off in pieces that he doesn't notice.**

**"Where's Lucy going, Natsu?" Gray strikes a strong pose not thinking of a certain water mage behind him.**

****"Droopy eyes, don't stalk girls, its bad" said natsu.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Said gray angrily.  
"Boys? Did I see you fighting?" asked erza. Both Natsu and Gray hugged each other.  
"No! we are best buddies as always! Haha ha" said natsu and gray acting like pals.  
"Good." Said erza satisfactorily.  
Jellal and Lucy sweat dropped.

**"J-J-Juvia is so excited!" Blood spurts from her nose right before the picnic and race area is flooded by rushing water and cries for Gray to control her and to get some damn pants on already.**

**"Ice Make Shards!" Gray freezes all of the water in one move. Unfortunately he didn't think to exclude all the people in the water including himself.**

**Several hours later…**

**Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all bundled up at Lucy's apartment sneezing from the earlier freezing. Erza has deposited herself between the two male dunderheads so that she could have some semblance of peace. Happy sits on the table telling everyone how wonderful the fish was that he had bought for dinner while Lucy is in the kitchen area preparing chicken noodle soup for the still thawing out friends who had invaded her home once again. She tsks and shakes her head with another sigh.**

**"Pun, pun." A little white oddly shaped ball adds in his opinion.**

****"That was bound to happen after gray's *mistake*" said lucy irritated.  
"Yes, I am blessed by god, I was not with you all that time." Said jellal.  
"No no, don't worry, I will tell gray to trap you in an ice ball, if you want to experience." Said erza.  
Jellal sweatdropped. "No no no, I am a happy man, I am satisfied from being in the guild already." Said jellal scared.  
"Poor guy, stuck with erza." Gray and natsu whispered which is heard by lucy.  
"Correct" commented lucy. Whispering.

**"Tell me about it, Plue," the blond agrees with the odd noises as if she understood them. "Guess I gotta share my bed again." She pauses when she hears a gruff exchange of words between Gray and Natsu. While they would not get violent with Erza situated between them, she hoped and hoped, it was encouraging to hear them so lively again. The sullen silence had been starting to get to her. She actually giggles as she takes a taste of the soup. "You know maybe that won't be so bad just for tonight. After all it's just a normal winter day!" She swings the soup into three bowls and saunters out into the living room leaving the punning Plue behind.**

**"Pun pun puun puuuuuun pun pun pun!" He says happily to the audience before hopping after his master.**

**For those who need a translation: "As a great philosopher once said, abnormal is normal and normal is abnormal to those who see the world thru the fall of the stars. Peace be with you my star-kinsmen!"**

**So speaks the great and all-knowing Plue.**

**-THE END-**

"Who can ever understand that things language?!" said natsu and gray.  
"So, true." Said lucy and erza.  
"I also agree after reading this." Said jellal.

"Okay so, this is the ABNORMAL end." Said lucy.  
"AGREED." Said everyone else.

"GRAY-SAMAAAA~~~~!" Came a shout from behind.  
Everyone froze and turned around.  
It was Juvia. She came running and hugged the half naked gray. She came from the door. Lucy was happy, someone came from the DOOR for the first time.

"Oh gray-sama! Juvia was so worried about you~" said juvia. "now will you leave me pls, and tell me why were you worried about "me"?!" said gray annoyingly.  
"It is 12 noon! And you all were missing. And I was worried, so, I came to check. Because you all were here last night. So, what are you all doing?" explained then asked juvia. xD  
"WHAT?! ITS 12 NOON?! We didn't realize." Said everyone else.  
"hehe" giggled juvia.  
"Oh well, we were reading fics. On this site called fanfiction, which has all our names in it, yours too." Said jellal.  
"I see.. I wanna see me and gray-sama's! can you show me jellal-san?" said juvia childishly.  
"Ah! Yes." Said jellal smiling.

Gray was annoyed.  
"So, who's going to read next?" asked lucy.  
"I'll go." Said erza happily. Finally.  
"Okay!" said everyone else.

Erza was finding. "Hey! Guys I found one!" squealed erza.  
Everyone came and gathered around her excitedly.

"So…."

**To Be continued-**

****

Word Count- 5,791  
(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)

A/N: Hey guys here's the 11**th**** chapter! I hope you all like it!  
I love you all guys who -**

**Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!**

Fact File: You all must be knowing about igneous rock. The rock which is formed from the hot magma under the earth. And the word igneous came from the word Ignite meaning "Fire". So, I think the name "Igneel" came from this only. The fire-dragon igneel. ^^

Reviews – answers

Deedojustwonder: Hahaha I know~ It must be like that. And maybe in this one too~  
and I wish you luck. Sorry, I am late. Until next time. Ja ne~ ^^

**Promotion time-**

**PROMOTION #1- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-**

PROMOTION #2- Hey guys! Please check out my crossover!  
-Twilights-  
-Jerza Oneshot-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K+ - Jellal F./Seigrain & Erza S.-

_

**Ja Ne~**

**and before that the magic box is here~ pls review after reading! If you like this fic!**


	12. Mosquitos and Nosebleeds

**Author's Note~**

Yoho minna! I am baackk! GOMENASAIIII! I know, I know, I took FOREVER to update. I am sorry, and I know the feeling of waiting forever… to read the next chapter of a fic. Sorry.  
and I have planned what to do in future in this fiction. Here are some peaks -

Fanfiction (going on)  
Facebook  
Truth or Dare  
and many many more~~

so, shall we go onto the story? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san does. If I would have, JERZA would already be having 30 babies by now~

Guidelines: BOLD: what I am saying. + _Italics: _Flashbacks/thoughts + Underline: particular-ing a word. + "": said sentences/words by the characters. + CAPS LOCK: shouted words. + '': a character giving more attention to the word. + (): a word which should not be there but I giving attention to. Eg: She (accidentally) did it. + **: keyword eg; He *tried* to stop it.

**Ok? ** **Okay, lets begin!  
**_**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**_

_"So, who's going to read next?" asked lucy.  
"I'll go." Said erza happily. Finally.  
"Okay!" said everyone else._

Erza was finding. "Hey! Guys I found one!" squealed erza.  
Everyone came and gathered around her excitedly.

"So…."_  
_**  
Chapter Name: Mosquito's and Nosebleeds.**

"So…" Erza begun.

****  
**Strange Bits of Happiness**

**Author: ****Beautiful Sensations**

**Title- Mosquito**

**Pairing- Team Natsu friendship fic**

**Summary- "How does Natsu manage to do it so well? Dammit, you stupid mosquito!"**

"What do I do?" said natsu confused.

"….." everyone speechless. Natsu was as stupid as always…

"Tell me! What do I do?" whined natsu.  
"Natsu, it meant that, how can you kill a mosquito so easily?" said happy.  
"Oh that! I do it because of my Dragon senses!" said natsu as he showed his (in)famous toothy grin and showed off.  
*sigh* -lucy, gray, erza, jellal and juvia.  
"continue" gray managed to have a say. "Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" said juvia.

**-X-**

_**Buzz buzz**_

**Don't you know how annoying you are?**

_**Buzzzzzzz**_

**Do you know just how much I hate you, little titch?**

"What is that Buzzzz thing?" asked natsu.  
"Oh please! Someone give him some senses!" said gray irritated. "truly!" said juvia.  
? – was the only expression on natsu's face.  
"It's a mosquito!" exclaimed happy.  
"I see… but, a mosquito can't say words you know." Said natsu smiling.

"….." speechless. –all, except happy and natsu. Everyone (leaving happy and natsu) were dumbfounded.

"Natsu! We will know, its just that a person is trying to catch a mosquito :3" said happy.  
"I see…" said natsu satisfactorily.  
Erza continued.

_**Buzzzz buzzzzz buzzzz**_

**"Gotcha!" I shrieked, as I leapt off the bed, bringing my palms together forcefully in mid-air. I landed onto the carpet with a loud thud, and a few expletives floated up to me from below, which was undoubtedly my landlady protesting against the noises coming from my room. I ignored her and scanned the room.**

"Now, I am sure, the one catching the mosquito is lushy, because her landlady is a meanie!" exclaimed happy.  
"True…" everyone managed to say. "really? Love-rival's landlady is bad?" asked juvia. "huh? Love rival?" asked gray.

"…." Gray hadn't realized until now? Was the only question in everyone's minds (except juvia of course)  
"WHAT?!" yelled gray, from the looks his friends were giving him.  
"continue erza…" said jellal.  
"and… I am LUCY not Lushy!" lucy added.  
Erza continued.

**Nothing.**

**I beamed and punched the air in my enthusiasm. Then the buzzing hit my ears again.**

**I growled and spun around, my eyes narrowing to slits, searching for the perpetrator.**

_**Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!**_

**Then I saw it, hovering near the couch, before landing atop the plump cushion with ease. Its wings were folded gracefully and I glared at it. It was taunting me. The freaking little titch which was barely the size of my eyelash was**_**taunting me!**_

"Anyone can taunt lupie because she is such a titch." Said happy.  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" (said) shouted lucy annoyingly. "and I am L-U-C-Y!" she added.  
"Erza please ignore them and continue." Said jellal and gray. "Juvia agrees!" said juvia.

**With an angry war cry, I sprinted across the room and launched into the air, my hands ready to squash the life out of the miserable little wretch. I landed on the soft cushion and examined my palms for any sign of victory. There was none.**

_**What the heck.**_

**How did Natsu manage to do it so well? He simply plucked them out of the air and crushed them! How did he do it?**

_**Buzz.**_

**It was behind me. I tried the stealthy approach this time. I turned around, ever so quietly, 90 degrees at a time and faced the pipsqueak. It was on the lamp and I eyed it warily as I tiptoed towards it and raised my hands for the impact.**

_**You are so dead this time.**_

**It buzzed slightly but retained its position. A floorboard creaked beneath my feet and it raised its head, buzzing softly. I froze and held my breath. It hopped off the lamp and landed on my desk, skidding across my ink pen and made itself comfortable on my bookmark.**

**I resumed my tiptoeing.**

"You even know how to tiptoe luce?" said natsu.  
DUMBFOUND – was everyone's reaction. They realized, natsu has NO BRAIN!  
"Of course!" shouted lucy.

**I was only a few inches away from it. It tittered slightly but didn't move. I placed my hands around it and**_**CLAPPED.**_

**It flew away just as my palms made contact. I whirled around, snarling. I wasn't about to give up so soon. It was buzzing towards my bed again. I made my way to my bed quietly and it buzzed around my face. I brought up my hands, ready to squish it.**

**It hovered around me and I leapt into the air, bringing my palms together vehemently. I landed on the duvet and quickly looked at my palms. It was there, lying against my skin, dead.**

"FINALLY!" said everyone.  
"Phew…" said erza. (finally, she was too quite.)

**I whooped, brushing my palms against my skirt, and began doing some sort of victory dance on the bed (which involved a lot of jumping and flailing of the arms and shaking of the hips). I had done it! I had finally done it!**

**I had finally killed a mosquito!**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" natsu and gray, started laughing like hell!  
"What the-" said lucy with an strange expression.  
"You really… HAHAHA!" said natsu and started laughing again with gray.  
"OF COURSE NOT! Its JUST a STORY!" shouted lucy.  
"buahahahaha!" natsu and gray were still laughing.  
Lucy got tired. She went toward them and shouted in their ear – "IT IS JUST A STORY!"  
"Love rival! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GRAY-SAMA! IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON GRAY-SAMA, YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled juvia as she went to protect her gray-sama.

Erza called them all back and continued. Finally!

**I cackled in pleasure and turned around, intending to go to the washroom to wash my hands- and froze.**

**The door was open, and so was the window. A sword lay on the floor, lying on top of a white shirt. And in front of me were my three team mates, (four, if you count the one floating in the air) with their mouths open, gaping at me, shocked.**

**All five of us stayed in our respective positions for about two minutes or so- and then there was pandemonium. Natsu guffawed, Gray hiccupped and snorted, Erza re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armour and began brandishing her sword, Happy giggled and squeaked and I stared at them, blushing fiercely, embarrassed hugely.**

**Erza looked at me seriously, "Lucy, what were you doing? Was there someone here who provoked you to defend yourself?"**

**"N-no, I- um, actually, eh-"**

**"Bwahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"W-what are y-you guys doing here?"**

**"-hahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"We came to call you for a mission-"**

**"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"-but you seemed to be**_**occupied**_**-"**

**"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"What were you trying to do anyways?"**

**"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!"**

**"-hahahahahahahahahaha-"**

**"No, Lucy, you must tell us. Was there someone here?"**

**"N-no, it was just a mosquito-"**

**"A mosquito? Bwahahahahahaha-"**

**"You were trying to kill a mosquito? Bwahahahaha-"**

**"-hahahahahahhaha-"**

**"-hahahahahahhaha-"**

**I sighed. This one was going to be talked about for weeks.**

**-X-**

Everyone started LAUGHING LIKE HELL including LUCY.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Love-rival's soo strange! HAHAHA" said juvia laughing.  
"Listen up, juvia, I DO NOT LOVE GRAY! Understood?" lucy said first part sweetly and yelled the rest.  
"Stop lying Love-rival!" yelled juvia.  
"T^T I really DO NOT LIKE GRAY!" cried lucy.  
"LOVE-RIVAL!" yelled juvia.

meanwhile…

"Oi icy-minty fresh! Wear some clothes!" said natsu, childishly.  
"AHH! Where did my clothes go?!" gray yelled in shock.  
"You didn't even realize?!" said natsu annoyed.  
"I DID NOT! Wait… I know! YOU must have hid my clothes somewhere…" said gray angrily.  
"WHAT?! Now ya ain't getting your clothes, so blaming on ME?!" yelled natsu.  
"STOP LYING YOU FISH BRAIN!" yelled gray.  
"YOU BASTARD!" yelled natsu and attacked gray.  
"FLAME-BRAIN!"  
"ICE-FREAK!"  
"BONEHEAD!"  
"TABASCO FREAK!  
"ICE EXHIBITIONIST!"

***************************** *ting-ting-ting* zaruri suchna (Translation - important news *hindi lang.*) - now we won't want to see 2 purple faces, of 2 people, or monsters fighting each other. Suchna samapt hui~ (translation- now, the news is over *hindi lang.*)

While… Juvia was dealing with her love-rival. (poor lucy) and natsu and gray making each other violet, and happy also laughing and roaming around natsu,

Jellal gave erza a little peck on the lips, and erza returned. Erza's face turned like a RIPE tomato and smoke was coming out from her head.

"What was that for?" asked erza blushing too much.  
"Can't have some love with my old friend?" said jellal, also blushing a little.  
"Okay…" said erza, and tried to turn back to normal.  
THANKFULLY NO ONE saw.  
*sigh* "jellal?"  
"AYE MA'AM!"

then, erza decided now, it was too much, so, she went between love-rival and rival, with a dark aura surrounding her.  
and her, boyfrie-.. er.. I mean jellal, went to the 2 people, wanting to become violet, also a really really scary dark aura surrounding him, scarier than erza. *shivers*

"Boys, I think, we do not want punishment from me AND erza?" said jellal scarily, like a ghost, pant wetting scare. *shivers*  
"N-no-no! we-e d-do n-n-not… we a-are f-f-friends l-like a-a-alwa-ys… ha-hah-a" said natsu and gray hugging each other TIGHTLY and being BEST FRIENDS, because of jellal's SCARE, he was **SCARIER THAN the LEGENDARY TITANIA**!  
"good, now, can we go back and read?" asked jellal, ghostly.  
"Aye…" both said in unison. Happy #2's

meanwhile…

"Juvia, I think we can STOP now?" said erza, TOO SCARY!  
"uhh.. ah… yes.. of course erza… we… are best… friends… haha.. right? Lucy-san?" said juvia, scared.  
"Of course… best frien-ds…" said lucy.  
"Very good, and juvia, remember, she DOES NOT LIKE GRAY, okay?" said erza calmly.  
"Yes! Of course!... hahaha…" said juvia faking a laugh.  
"good, now, can we go back and read?" asked erza, ghostly.  
"Aye…" both said in unison. Happy #3's

Everyone returned to their places.

"So… who's gonna r-ead next?" asked gray, voice still cracking from scare.  
"Juvia will go!" exclaimed juvia happily.  
"Okay!" everyone agreed.

Juvia started finding… finding…  
"juvia will search something, in which, gray-sama and juvia will be together" juvia mumbled under her breath.  
"did you say something, juvia? Asked erza.  
"no, no! juvia is just searching." Said juvia.  
"Okay." Said erza.

Juvia was searching, and everyone was playing cards, which erza got from nowhere.

After a while… juvia found something.

"Hey! Juvia found it!" exclaimed juvia.  
"YAY!" said everyone and gathered around her.  
"so…"

**Nosebleeds: a Health Hazard  
**

**Author: ****writingthedayaway******

"Writing the DAY away?!" said natsu irritated.  
"That person can't write a DAY!" exclaimed gray.  
"Agreed." Said everyone.  
"Let's continue." Said jellal.

**Summary: Oneshot; Gruvia, implied Jerza. Rated T (because of implications and Juvia's overactive imagination).**

"Gruvia?! Jerza?! And Rated T?!" said everyone.  
"What is GRUVIA?" asked gray.  
"and what is JERZA?!" continued natsu.  
"and what the hell means by Rated T?!" said lucy, annoyingly.  
Everyone began thinking.

"I got it!" exclaimed natsu.  
"WHAT?!" asked everyone, they were all going insane because of thinking.  
"I got only one…" said natsu, sad.  
"Doesn't matter! Just tell!" said erza.  
"Its… 'Jerza' is suspiciously sounding like 'erza', her spelling is also the same, just 'J' in front." Said natsu.  
"Hmmm…" everyone thought for A SECOND.  
"YES!" everyone else exclaimed.  
"but, who is 'J'? asked lucy.  
"hmmm… maybe… Juvia or Jellal?" said gray.  
*FACEPALM* - jellal.  
"we all are insane." Said jellal.  
"What are you saying?!" said erza.  
"We can find everything out, if we read more, right?" said jellal, matter-of-factly.

DUMBFOUNDED- was everyone's expressions and emotions.

"Juvia, continue." Said gray.  
"Ok! Anything for you! Gray-sama!" said juvia.  
"yeah, yeah." Said gray.

**A/N: Oneshot. This a Gray x Juvia fanfiction (Gruvia). Implied Jellal x Erza (Jerza).**

*FACEPLAM* -everyone.  
"Oh! So, it was Ice pants x juvia and jellal x erza!" said natsu, annoyed.  
Jellal and erza = RIPE TOMATOES or – more than that, if anything if more red. Jellal's tattoo disappeared, and erza's face was like, it is her hair.  
"what happened?" asked lucy.  
"No-nothing. Continue." Said jellal and erza.

**It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane was behind the bar, gossiping cheerfully with an inebriated Cana, who was well into her fifteenth tankard of Alcohol. **

"Haha…" an irritated, madness-ed, annoyed and we-knew-it laugh by everyone.

**Lucy and Levy were animatedly poring over the former's newest chapter in her book, and seemed to be off in their own world of writer's happiness.**

Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, chomping on a few pieces of iron that the script mage had made for him.

**Erza was happily devouring her strawberry cake while daydreaming about a certain blue-haired Crime Sorciere mage.**

Erza and Jellal = more than RIPE TOMATO *cough* AGAIN.  
"you really do that? Erza?" everyone else asked. (Happy was snoring away, in lucy's bed)  
"uh! Ah… no! OF COURSE NOT!" yelled erza still blushing too much.  
"I every time thought, you were just enjoying your cake, I had NO idea, you were day dreaming about tattoo face." Stated natsu, teasingly.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled erza. "and I my name is NOT tattoo face!" yelled jellal.  
"gomen." Mumbled natsu, irritated.  
"continue." Said an irritated gray.  
"Hai! Gray-sama!" said juvia.

**Natsu and Gray? What about those two? Yep. Up to no good as usual. But Erza was here, which meant they were fighting in front of the guild hall, not inside it, much to Makarov's relief (he****was****tired of paying those construction workers overtime).**

**And as usual, Juvia...**

**...**

**Juvia felt like she was going to sneeze. For heaven's sake, she was allergic to pollen. And rosebushes weren't the best place to hide. But for the sake of Gray, Juvia would do anything.**

"Are you allergic to pollen?" asked natsu and gray.  
"*blush* H-hai. But for gray-sama, juvia would do anything!" said juvia, blushing.  
"Oh, for god's sake, stop it… and please get over that "–sama"! just call me gray!" said gray too annoyed and irritated.  
"Ok! Anything for Gray-sa-…"  
"GRAY!" interrupted gray.  
"O-ok g-g-gr-gra-…"  
"GRAY!"  
"Gray!" juvia finally said.  
"Phew, thank god." Stated jellal, erza, natsu and lucy.  
"Hehe" said juvia.  
"now continue." Said gray, a little relived.

**That was why the prickly, thorny rosebush came into play. Just for a glimpse of the exhibitionist ice mage, Juvia braved her allergies.**

"Ha! See, everyone KNOWS you ARE an exhibitionist!" said natsu, too happy.  
"Shut up flame-brain!" said gray.  
"You can't deny no-… wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" said natsu.  
"Ha! Clueless, well, WHAT YOU HEARD FLAME-BRAIN!" half said and half yelled gray.  
"Grr..! Ice-freak! Fire Dragon daz-…" said natsu, he was about to launch dazzling blades at gray, but was interrupted by a Demon.  
"Boys, did I see you fighting?" said erza a really dark aura surrounding her.  
"i-iye (no in jap.) y-you k-know… f-friendly… f-f-fights~~" said natsu and gray together hugging each other.  
"Good." Said erza. Jellal, lucy and juvia sweatdropped.

**Plus, she was made out of water. Thorns? Bring them on!**

**The aforementioned ice mage moved into her field of vision. That delicious, sculpted chest... and those muscles... Juvia sighed, drool leaking out of her open mouth and her eyes glazing over.**

**Unfortunately, the sigh must have been loud, because the owner of the sculpted chest turned around and groaned.**

**"Juvia, you know I can see you, right?"**

**With a gasp, Juvia closed her mouth and wiped off her drool. However, the warm liquid dripping from her nose was quite hard to contain...**

"huh?! Was juvia having a cold?" asked natsu, innocently.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, annoyed and irritated by his statement. Everyone face-palmed.

"What?!" said natsu.  
*sigh* everyone sighed.  
"Juvia, continue." Said erza.  
"Hey but-…" natsu tried to say, but juvia continued.

**"Hey! Gray! Put on some clothes!" Natsu yelled.**

**Gray looked over at Natsu. "Whaddya mean?"**

**The fire mage, who had turned a sickening color and looked like he wanted to puke, pointed over to the crumpled heap of clothing right in front of the rosebush.**

**Gray opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but-**

**"Erza!" Natsu yelped. "Run!" He took his own advice and took off at a sprint.**

**Erza reached out a hand and clamped it down on the escaping Natsu's shoulder. "You aren't going anywhere today."**

**She turned to a frozen Gray. "And you, put some clothes on. You wouldn't want poor Juvia to die of blood loss, would you? Huh?"**

"Oh! So, it was blood!" said natsu, satisfactorily.  
"Late, but understood. Thank god." Said lucy, poking natsu's head.  
"Ow! Luigi! Don't!" said natsu rubbing his head.  
"I am Lucy! Not Luigi!" yelled lucy.  
"yeah, yea; whatever.." said natsu, childishly.  
"SHUT UP!" yelled lucy.  
"Mean lucy!" said natsu.

**Gray shook his head mechanically. "I'm sorry Erza, I won't do it again."**

**The scarlet-haired mage frowned at the two cowering males. "If you do, I'll castrate you." She ex-quipped into her Flame Empress armor, and prepared to deliver a finishing blow...**

**"Erza!" Jellal ran over, carrying a box of strawberry cake. "We have a date-"**

"YOU HAVE A DATE?!" yelled everyone, of course leaving the two.  
"OF COURSE NOT! YOU FOOLS!" yelled jellal and erza. 'you fools' only erza said.  
"How? It says that only, you are dating." Said natsu.  
"HOW COME?! WE AREN'T!" yelled erza and jellal, blushing.  
"and, read next, you'll see!" yelled erza.  
"Juvia, continue! We want to see!" said lucy.  
"Hai." Said juvia, and continued.

**Erza quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "We have a date for a practice match today."**

"see?" said the couple.  
"Okay… fine." Said natsu.

**She glared at Natsu and Gray. "Don't think that you've escaped. Before I get back..." she paused meaningfully, "prepare yourselves."**

*shivers* - natsu and gray.  
"Its just a story." Whispered lucy to natsu and gray.  
"but still, shes too scary." Whispered natsu and gray back.  
"I know, don't worry." Whispered lucy back.

**She grabbed Jellal by the hand and stalked off. The blue-haired mage chuckled nervously and tried to look apologetic as he was dragged off into the distance**

**by a furious Titania.**

"THE END" said juvia, finishing.

=.=" – was everyone's expression, after the strange END.  
"haha, what a strange end." Said lucy.  
"Agreed." Said everyone else.

*yawn*

"huh?" everyone stared behind them… and they found… Happy?  
"Hey guys…" said happy, jumping down from lucy's bed.  
"YOU WERE SLEEPING IN _MY_BED?!" yelled lucy.  
"Yeah… *rubs eyes* your bed is really comfortable, lushy." Said happy.  
"Aaannn! ToT, my bed!" lucy ran to her bed and saw blue fur all over.

"Well, I agree with happy, lucy's bed is really comfortable." Said jellal and high-fived with happy.  
"I too!" said everyone else, leaving juvia. And everyone high-fived together.  
"ToT, you guys!" cried lucy.  
"Hehe" – everyone.

*knock-knock* "Ms. Lucy! Your courier!" yelled someone from outside.  
"COMING!" lucy yelled back.  
"What could it be?" said juvia.  
"Who knows… lets see." Said lucy, a little worried.

Lucy opened the door. A Postman was standing there, with a BIG box, wrapped a LOT kept in front of him; It was till his waist, and its width was really wide; wider than her door.

"Ms. Lucy, please sign here." Said the postman and showed lucy a paper, and gave a pen.  
Lucy signed and gave the pen and slip back.  
"So, what's inside this BIG thing? Its really heavy too." Said the postman.  
"Uh… I don't know. Well, Thank you!" said lucy.  
"Ok! Welcome! Bye!" said the postman and he left.

Lucy stood at the door, thinking, how to get this box inside; because, its wider than the door.  
Everyone came. "Hey lucy! What's inside this?!" asked gray.  
"I don't know…" said lucy, worriedly.  
"What happened? Bring it in." said erza.  
"Uh.. erza, see, its wider than the door, how will I bring it inside?" said lucy.  
"Uh yeah…" said erza.  
"I have an idea! Open it here, outside." Suggested jellal.  
"ah.. YEAH! Good idea!" said lucy.  
"Very good!" said everyone else (leaving lucy and jellal)  
Jellal scratched the back of his head.  
"no no, Its nothing." He (jellal) said.  
"yes, now, we shall open it." said lucy.  
Everyone came outside. It was afternoon.  
Everyone tear-ed open the package. It was a BIG cardboard box.  
"now, what's inside it? said juvia.  
"Who knows, let's see…" said natsu.  
"Jellal? Will you do the honors please?" asked lucy and erza.  
"Ummm… Okay." Said jellal. He pulled his sleeves up. (xD)  
"So, we shall now know, what's inside." Said jellal as he opened 1 fold.

Jellal opened all the folds and what revealed was…

**To Be continued-**

****

Word Count- 4,000 (exact)  
(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)

A/N: Hey guys here's the 12th chapter! I hope you all like it! muahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! I left you all furious what's inside that box! Hahaha! Can anyone guess? xD  
and I loved the new episodes! In manga, it was different. *sigh* why can't it be same. Like- in manga, everyone directly went to crocus from that island, and in anime, first they went to the guild.  
and in 154~ THEIR LIPS DID TOUCH FOR A SECOND I SWEAR! And WTF?! Why did jellal do that?! I hate him! No, but still, he's my fav.

and everyone, type – Rave Master Sieg Hart – or – Sieg Hart – in google, and then click on wikia or images, and see our Jellal, as Sieg Hart in Rave master. And plue is also from rave master. And 1 character which is elie looks like lucy. And plue is the main character maybe?  
and I SWEAR sieg hart's looks SUCKS! Our jellal is REALLY HANDSOME and Sieg Hart… YUCK! And he is 27 and then afterwards 78! And his looks SUCKS! Well,

I love you all guys who -

**Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
and put my stories and myself on alert  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!**

Fact File: You all must be knowing about igneous rock. The rock which is formed from the hot magma under the earth. And the word igneous came from the word Ignite meaning "Fire". So, I think the name "Igneel" came from this only. The fire-dragon igneel. ^^

**Promotion time-**

**PROMOTION #1- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-**

PROMOTION #2- Hey guys! Please check this out! *if anyone has read it, read it AGAIN because, I deleted that one, and changed it. :3*  
-Twilights-  
-Jerza Oneshot-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K+ - Jellal F./Seigrain & Erza S.-

_

Hehe and now, I should go and sleep. Its 3 am and tomorrow is an important festival~ .

**Ja Ne~**

**and before that… pls review after reading! Pls review! ;)  
**


	13. Side story -TO THE GUILD

**Author's Note~**

**Yoho minna! I am baackk! GOMENASAIIII! I know, I know, I took FOREVER to update. I am sorry, and I know the feeling of waiting forever… to read the next chapter of a fic. Sorry. Ok ok, I know, I had a really bad, the worst writers block and plus I was busy with my annual function, school stuff, etc. etc.**  
**so, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYY! T^T gomen gomen gomen gomen gomennnnnnnnaaasaiiiiii!**

**now review answers to the guests… coz I already replied the members. :P here -**

_**Likha-chan**_**: **Thnxxxx for the review! XD I know, just kidding! And I will watch out~ . XD  
and also… just keep guessing… I left you out on this chappie too! :P and sorry for the delay of the chappie T^T keep reviewing~

_**Shirayuki**_: Thnx a LOT, bear hugs for reviewing~ and…. Good to hear 'dude' for me… ah… I don't like being called a 'girl' though I AM one. Ha! Seen any crazy dude like me?  
well, thnk you for the award. And thxxxxxxxxxxxx~~! And also, its really ok because I am myself the hugest fan of JERZAAAAAAAAA! Keep reviewing~

_**Natsu Dragneel**_: Thnks a LOT, bear hugs for the review… and keep guessing dear dude. You will someday know… HA! In some chapter but definitely not in this one… but, I left a hint in this that what might be in the box so, stay tuned~ x)

**and done! so, shall we go onto the story? :D**

**Disclaimer: My name is NOT Hiro Mashima.**

Guidelines: BOLD:

what I am saying. + _Italics: _Flashbacks/thoughts + Underline: particular-ing a word. + "": said sentences/words by the characters. + CAPS LOCK: shouted words. + '': a character giving more attention to the word. + (): a word which should not be there but I giving attention to. Eg: She (accidentally) did it. + **: keyword eg; He *tried* to stop it.

**Ok? ** **Okay, lets begin!  
**_**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**_

_Everyone came outside. It was afternoon.  
Everyone tear-ed open the package. It was a BIG cardboard box.  
"now, what's inside it? said juvia.  
"Who knows, let's see…" said natsu.  
"Jellal? Will you do the honors please?" asked lucy and erza.  
"Ummm… Okay." Said jellal. He pulled his sleeves up. (xD)  
"So, we shall now know, what's inside." Said jellal as he opened 1 fold._

Jellal opened all the folds and what revealed was…

**Chapter Name: Side Story ~ The Fairy Tail Guild**

((((((((((((((((:P muahaha! I am evil right! Hahaha! Now, wait more, to know whats inside that BIG box! Haha!))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile… everyone was reading fictions… people at the guild… were… lets see what they were doing.

At 7 am…. The guild-  
Mirajane arrived at the guild. She always came early, as, she needed to do some dusting and cleaning and settle everything in the guild, and set her bar, as a barmaid.

Mirajane was dusting the guild.

*sigh* this cana… it can't be helped… only empty barrels are always lying on the floor… *chuckles* nothing can't be helped… ah… well, I am really happy for erza, she seems so much happy than before now… well, who won't be happy with their loved ones….  
thought mirajane while dusting.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID I FORGET?! I NEED TO WRITE JELLAL'S AND ERZA'S NAME IN MY BOOK! *sigh* well, I think, m not late enough! *smirk*" said mirajane aloud, kept the broom, and took a book out from her bar, and god know from where in her bar.

It was titled – **MATCHMAKE – **with the subtitle – Super-duper mira's secret – with one more line at the bottom of the book, which was – Warning- DO NOT TOUCH! If touched, then face the wrath of the demon - *shivers*

She took that book, it was really… big with its width. Mira flipped through the pages… it had everyone! *sigh* there was, Natsu with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, Levy with… G-g-gajee-jeel and etc etc.

Finally, she found the page, where there was Erza's picture, with the other slot empty. She didn't had anything to match with her… but now she got it! It was…. JELLAL!  
She inserted jellal's picture, which she got from nowhere, into the slot and then wrote something in that page and closed the book. In the book, the background and pages were black. Wow. She wrote from a white pen. (its NOT whitener)

She done with her work, and kept that book back. She then started arranging everything, as everyone was partying yesterday, for jellal's joining the guild, and he being out of the prison, and for erza completing the Impossible wish. (but who knew that, they were… secret lovers~ howoo~~!) *sigh* but still, it was usual, as everyone partied like that every day.

After an hour, came master.

"Good Morning, mira!" said master with a grin.  
"Morning, master" said mira kindly, cleaning the counter of the bar.

Master came and sat on the bar stool. He asked mirajane to get him cola.  
She bought a bottle of juice, and gave it to master.

"in the winters…. You are NOT getting cola~" said mira, kindly and a little….. scary~  
*sigh* "fine… *gulp*" said master and gulped out of scare.

After master finished his juice, he saw mira cleaning the windows. He was getting bored so, he started roaming around, and searching and seeing around the bar.

While master was just observing everywhere… then, accidentally, he saw a book kept in the cupboard counter of the bar counter inside. He took the book and as he was about to observe it and see the title he got a blow on the head. He looked behind him… and It was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OWWWCHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP! SOMEONE SAVEEE MEEEEEEE!" Shouted master while running around the guild.

Suddenly, he was cornered.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Master. *le master half unconscious.

Mira clapped her hands, dusting them and left to sit at the bar.

"Don't EVER come in the bar again." Said mirajane threatening and warning master.

"uhhhh….. y-ye-ye-yea-yeah…" said master hanging in the ceiling. His upper body visible and lower body in the ceiling, just as like a bat.

"That's like a good master." Said mira, happily.

_~Flashback~_

Master

_took the book and as he was about to observe it and see the title he got a blow on the head. He looked behind him… and It was… Mirajane… no, Mira the DEMON. Her strongest… SATAN SOUL._

Master froze. A chill ran down his spine. He kept the book back, turned around and started running out to his office. Mira ran after him with the darkest aura surrounding her.

After running for a while, master was cornered in the left corner in the infirmary. Then, mirajane beat him a LOT. She also used the trump card by kicking him…. between his….. legs. And then, she came out with master in her hands and hung him in the ceiling just above the bar.

(Mira: Oi! You author! Enough of this! COME TO THE PRESENT! . or you would be hanging beside master.  
Author/Ash: *shivers* fine fine fine….. *scared*)

_~present~_

Soon, the guild started filling up. The first thing a person entering would notice was, Master hanging with a rope on the ceiling now. He was crying, pleading and apologizing to mira. He pleaded to others… but they didn't wanted to face the wrath of the demon. Same goes for the Titania. Everyone shivered hearing their names… but still, they were like elder sisters to all of the people and the kindest and caring of all. They smiled at this thought.

Soon, finally, mirajane let go of master, and he was on his knees, pleading to mira, who was still angry.  
After master, apologizing a lot, she let go, and was happy and forgave master. But before that, she whispered something to him. "If you touched that book again… then, you will be hung worse than today." And master shivered at that.

Finally, most of the guild members came. Mira, master and everyone else were shocked that, the team natsu plus jellal are still not here. They used to be here early and would go on jobs or create a brawl by now. Everyone was bored… because usually, when natsu and gray were there… there was always noise, cheers and whistles in the guild. Everyone enjoyed. And when they were not there, there was peace and it was quite, which everyone liked after the exhausting day with team natsu. And now, also, they all, or most of them wanted to know jellal better. He was a part of their family now, after all.

Then, cana as usual started drinking again. Juvia was crying buckets because gray still wasn't there. Elfman was calling and talking about being a man with evergreen. Freed was like sticked to laxus since he came back. Bixlow was flirting with lisanna and she was kicking and punching him. Mirajane was serving drinks to people. Macao and Wakaba were discussing about the impossible wish, which erza completed and about other legends. Master was in the infirmary, watching tv. Romeo was playing around with Asuka. Laki was training in the ground and etc etc. everyone was busy in their own work.

After a while, suddenly, elfman was probably out of his mind, and he challenged cana to a drinking competition. Everyone's attention was on them, leaving their work and chats. Even master came out. Everyone gulped as cana drank her 4th barrel and elfman his 2nd only.

At last, When cana was drinking her 9th barrel and elfman his 4th, elfman fell off his chair and he was unconscious. He would have a hangover afterwards.

Everyone knew it and they went back to their work. And then, Jet and Droy were also crying buckets as somehow, somewhere, somewhat gajeel, lily and levy were on a mission, TOGETHER.

Then, it was finally afternoon and the guild was drowned again because of juvia still crying as gray was still not there. So, then, everyone first cleaned all the water and then got worried, because team natsu was nowhere to be seen. So, juvia said that she wanted to check out to lucy's house because they all stayed the night there and also, she was worried for her gray-sama. So, master, mira and laxus let her go and she went off.

It was a very boring time now…. Nobody had nothing to do, so they went on jobs in the freezing cold time. But, nothing could be done sadly. But it wasn't so cold till now… it was normal.

After a while again, everyone got worried again, as, juvia also didn't came back.  
"Maybe…. They are all kidnapped by someone… or maybe…. Someone has trapped them…. Or must be raping them…." Suggested cana, as she was drunk.  
Everyone got worried on this thought at first, but then, they thought about the common sense and the most obvious thing in the earthland which was, that, anyone will definitely think hundred times before dealing with the fiore's strongest team plus, the SS class mage jellal now. Cana is definitely DRUNK.

So, they thought what might have happened. Well, they just left it there for now.

In the evening, still no trace of team natsu, jellal and juvia. So, everyone was worried once again, and then, suddenly an idea popped into mira's mind.

She gone in the store room and bought a glass ball. She placed it on a pillow and said some spell and it shown what was happening in lucy's house.

They all saw what was happening and got very angry, for those people just busy on their own and forgetting about the guild leaving them worried, but then, they or precisely only mira, saw jellal giving erza a peck on the lips which they thought no one saw. Everyone in the guild was busy watching the fights of juvia and lucy and natsu and gray so, they didn't noticed that leaving mira. She squealed like a little girl in her mind and noted herself to note it in her 'book' which almost got master killed by mira, no, the demon.

So, then, mira kept that ball back and then everyone sat down together. They thought of something to make those people realize their mistake. So, then, freed came up with a plan. As he was bending to mira to tell about the plan, he fell of his chair to mira and mira and the chair also fell and freed's and mira's lips crashed. It was for a second thought, when they got up blushing, but thankfully no one saw them like that. So, he told the plan to everyone and everyone agreed in executing it. so, mira set everyone to bring her the needed stuff and her plan was successful.

Mirajane smirked evilly and said to herself –" JerZa, NaLu and GruVia is gonna happen~ but, JerZa the most~~~~ muahahaha!"  
and she went according to her plan. And then…

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be continued-**

**Word Count- 2,553**  
**(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)**

**A/N: Hey guys here's the 13th chapter! I hope you all like it! muahahaha! The previous chappie's CLIFFHANGER! I left you all furious what's inside that box! Hahaha! Can anyone guess again? xD**  
**and I love you all guys who reviewww~~~~  
and just noticed... the 13th update on Friday... then you all are cursed to still not learning about whats inside the big box until 13 more chapters... . woo~ XD No no~ i will not let you keep waiting~~~~ **

**I love you all guys who -**

**Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
and put my stories and myself on alert  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!**

**Fact File: You all must be knowing about igneous rock. The rock which is formed from the hot magma under the earth. And the word igneous came from the word Ignite meaning "Fire". So, I think the name "Igneel" came from this only. The fire-dragon igneel. ^^**

**ps- when I knew laxus first time… I thought it was 'lexus' xD.**

**Promotion time-**

**PROMOTION #1- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-**

**PROMOTION #2- Hey guys! Please check this out! *if anyone has read it, read it AGAIN because, I deleted that one, and changed it. :3***  
**-Twilights-**  
**-Jerza Oneshot-**  
**-Anime/Manga – Rated K+ - Jellal F./Seigrain & Erza S.-**

**Hehe and now, I should go and sleep. Gotta go to school tomorroooowww!**  
**And… my birthday is near, and I am happy for that so, make me more happy by reviewing! R&R!**

**Ja Ne~**

**and before that… pls review after reading! Pls review! ;) I will definitely answerrr~~ and don't be angry from me for the delay pls~~ and this time, I promise to do it SOONER!**

and gomen for the small chappie maybe? .  
  
**JA mata!**

_**~Ash**_

_**~EST (Erza Scarlet Titania)**_


	14. Little Asuka-chan

**Author's Note~**

Hey Guys! I am back, yet again. :P so, ok well, you gave me ideas… and then I got a brilliant idea to continue now. Thanks a lot! And that author's note is deleted now.

Special Thanks to: Sasukewargreymon to give me a BRILLIANT idea and always reviewing and supporting my fic. Thank You very much.

now review answers… *sigh*  
  
**MagePrincess:** Thank you very much for your opinion! I will have that done in future chapters! And thanks for the luck! :D****

and done! so, shall we go onto the story? :D

Disclaimer: If I would've owned Fairy Tail, then I would've been NOT writing this story here but must've been publishing it in the manga. 

**Ok? ** **Okay, lets begin!  
**_**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**_

_Freed told the plan to everyone and everyone agreed in executing it. so, mira set everyone to bring her the needed stuff and her plan was successful. Mirajane smirked evilly and said to herself –" JerZa, NaLu and GruVia is gonna happen~ but, JerZa the most~~~~ muahahaha!" and she went according to her plan. And then… ___

**Chapter Name: Little Asuka-chan**  
Afternoon-

Mira arranged a BIG cardboard box from somewhere. She put a small blue blanket in it and then bought a big white paper. She had little Asuka-chan sit in it. Actually, Bisca and Alzack were on a mission for 3 days and left Asuka for the guild members to take care of her, as she was very small now. So, then, Mira too sat with Asuka-chan and told Freed to do what she said. Freed put the huge white paper on top, just attaching it to the edges and sticked it with duct tape. He then wrote something on it and then delivered it to lucy's house and hired some person to give the parcel.

_

Jellal opened the folds and what inside was…. A huge paper attached to the side on the top? Oh god. People! Oh wait, something was written on it.

"LOOK UP! WE HAVE A UFO FOR YOU! IN THE SKY! (wait for 2 minutes for it to come. It can come anytime so be alert) " Jellal read what the paper said and looked up. Everyone else also looked up.

While all of them looked up, mira burst out, tearing the paper. She came out of the box and went inside lucy's room. She took the laptop and sat back in the box and left little asuka standing besides erza. This was done while they were looking up and also, mira took the box in a side to do this. Then, she stood up and ran away. With the box.

Then something came down from the sky. Everyone looked at it and it also had some kind of paper with something written on it.

"Dear, Team Natsu +juvia, (jellal, you are a part of team natsu now)

Please note that, now you have to take care of little Asuka-chan because that's your punishment for having us worried and you did not inform us anything. Now face the consequences! BRATZ! And please just follow the instructions-  
1) pull out this paper after reading.  
2) put a note on it with explaining what happened to Jellal. (we saw he has bandages all around so…)  
3) send it back. :P  
SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS DEAR FRIENDS!  
(No coming to guild for 3 days. ALL of you SHOULD stay at lucy's.) (DUN worry! The laptop is with *everyone looks back in the house and saw no laptop there and they sighed* us!)  
(Asuka-chan is standing beside Erza with her backpack for her things) *everyone notices asuka standing beside Erza and sigh*

Yours Sincerely,  
The Fairy Tail Guild~" - Jellal read for everyone. Everyone facepalmed.

"OH god! Why does it have to be like this!?" said gray.  
"OH! WHY WHY WHY!? WHY ONLY MY HOUSE!?" whined lucy, while crying.  
"WE ARE NO BABYSITERS!" growled natsu. "AYE!" said happy.  
"If juvia is with gray-sama and as long as love rival doesn't do anything, juvia ok with that." Mumbled juvia.

All the while, jellal scribbled a note and sent that ufo back.

Erza and Jellal sweatdropped. Erza then picked up asuka.  
"Asuka-chan, who sent you here?" asked Erza.  
"MIRA-SAN!" shouted Asuka. Erza and Jellal exchanged glances while the others were still whining.  
"Mira's gonna get it now!" cursed Erza mumbling so that only jellal could hear.  
"Hey calm down! Its our fault too. *sigh*" said jellal sighing.  
"well, yeah." Erza agreed.  
"Now let's face this… Its like a job, right?" encouraged Jellal.  
"yep." Erza smiled and gave asuka to jellal. Then a dark aura surrounded her. She went forward towards the others and,  
"EVERYONE! STOP!" she said.  
Everyone stopped and a shiver ran down their spine. They all became white.  
"A-aye… erza…." All said.

"Happy no.'s…" mumbled Jellal.  
"Jellal onee-sama!" said asuka.  
"yeah?" asked Jellal.  
"Can we go inside? Its coldy!" whined asuka.  
"okay!" said jellal.  
"OI! EVERYONE! Let's get inside now! Its cold!" said jellal to all.  
"Agreed!" said all and went inside.

~Inside~

"Oi lucy!" said natsu.  
"Yes?" asked lucy.  
"do you have food? m hungry.." said natsu rubbing his stomach.  
"well, if you say… m also hungry." Said gray and jellal.  
"Juvia is hungry too." Said juvia also rubbing her stomach.  
"ASUKA ISH HUNGY!" shouted asuka who was now sitting in the black chair which was in front of the desk.  
"Lucy, if everyone is hungry… you should make food." said Erza.  
"Yeah… even I am hungry. Then m gonna! So, well, juvia, can you come and help me?" asked lucy.  
"Oh, sure." Said Juvia and went to the kitchen with lucy.

~Living room

"now what to do?" asked gray.  
"Dunno… oh wait! We all can just go back with her right?" suggested natsu.  
"ye-…" Erza was interrupted.  
"no use. I checked that freed's runes cover the house. And this huge suitcase was there."  
"shit!" said natsu.  
"by the way, what's in that suitcase?" asked Erza.  
"dunno…" said jellal.  
"let's open it!" said natsu and gray.  
"ok." Said jellal. "Erza, can you please open it?" asked jellal.  
"okay." Said Erza.  
"OPEN! OPEN!" said asuka.  
Erza opened the suitcase and inside it was…  
Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Erza and Asuka's some clothes and some belongings like brushes, towels etc. and a note which said, "These are your belongings! Stay there for 3 daysss! And a half including today! :P –Guild".

"FU-…" Erza put a hand on natsu's mouth and whispered, "we have a child here, bastard." And natsu shivered.  
"Erza onee-san!" called asuka.  
"yes?"  
"how many aromors you have?" asked asuka with a puppy dog face.  
"its armors, dear. And… well, I never counted. Hehe." Said erza sweetly.  
Natsu, Gray and Jellal got too shocked AND jealous. HELL, ERZA WAS NEVER ANGRY IN FRONT OF ASUKA! "

all the while… in the ~Kitchen

"so, juvia," lucy called out.  
"yes?" asked juvia.  
"you like gray?" said lucy excitedly.  
"of course! And you can't steal him from juvia!" growled juvia.  
"calm down! I don't like gray! In fact, I like nat-… um, nothing." Said lucy, blushing at the last part.  
"you like natsu-san?!" said juvia getting too happy.  
"um.. umm…..mmmmmmm…. yes!" said lucy blushing furiously.  
"YAY! JUVIA HAS NO LOVE RI-…. Wait. Erza-san is still there. And once, juvia saw gray-sama mumbling to himself that how to tell that to Erza-san." Said juvia, sulking.  
"hey hey! Calm down juvia!" said lucy.  
"how can juvia calm down?!" growled juvia, while crying drops of water.  
"Because Erza likes Jellal! She thinks of Natsu and Gray as her brothers! Don't worry! Plus, Erza is 19 and both of them are 18. And Jellal is also 19." Said lucy.  
"really?" juvia got up again and had sparkles around her.  
"yes, I have seen erza blush sometimes in front of jelly-man." Said lucy.  
"oh~" said juvia.  
"oh hey! See the food is ready!" said juvia.  
"yes. Let's take it out and set it on the table." Said lucy, and juvia just nodded.  
They took the food out and set on the table.

~outside

"Minna! Come on!" called lucy. (minna = guys)  
"hai!" everyone said and sat on the table. And gray stripped yet again. But now, he stripped fully! Even his pants and boxers. ==" but he was sitting on the chair so no one noticed. Yet.

Everyone started eating and everyone else told lucy and juvia about that suitcase and freed's runes surrounding the house. And then, everyone was involved in litte asuka-chan's talks. And it seemed that Asuka got too close to jellal and just told him everything. He is so kind and patient that even the children like him so much- was the thought everyone had.  
Everyone ate their food and lucy and juvia cleaned the dishes. They all sat around the sofa and switched on the Tv. Gray is still naked, and the surprise is that no one noticed until….

"ne ne, Jellal onee-sama," asuka poked jellal's arm. (whispered)  
"yes?"  
"What is that thing between Gray onee's legs?" asked asuka, whispering.  
Jellal froze. He took a peek at gray and saw he was naked. He really almost got an heart attack. He became white. Erza noticed.  
"What happened, Jellal?" asked Erza. Jellal whispered what asuka was asking him. Erza froze too.  
"TELL ME NA! What is that thing between gray onee's legs?!" shouted asuka. Natsu turned off the TV; everyone froze and their faces turned redder than erza's hair.  
"umm… asuka-chan… its…." Lucy thought what to say.  
Erza got up and beat gray up for stripping in front of a child. Jellal covered asuka's eyes. When Erza was done beating him. Jellal left asuka's eyes because she was stubborn.  
Asuka jumped down from jellal's lap and went toward the beaten up gray, but jellal stopped her and put her on his lap again.  
"don't asuka. He is in pain." Said jellal.  
"ok jellal onee-sama," said asuka. She listens to him.  
"NOW TELL ME! WHAT IS IT?" asked asuka again. Everyone was still blushing redder than Erza's hair.  
"uh uh.. its.. it's a container!" natsu made up an (WORST) excuse. Everyone face-palmed. Erza beat up natsu for that too.  
"hmm… it doesn't look like a container, ne ne, Jellal onee-sama! Tell me na! what is that!" Asked asuka too sweetly. Jellal was blushing like hell. Right now, what he wanted was, to, just jump in a volcano and die out of shame. Everyone's situation was the same as him.  
"uh… uh… its.. its… its… umm.. asuka… well, when you grow up, you will know eventually. Now, even if we tell you, you will not understand because you are a very cute, innocent small child. So, next time then?" said jellal, TOO sweetly.  
"umm… *pout* ok… fine… jellal onee-sama… *smiles*" asuka agreed and smiled. Everyone sighed in relief, but still, they were blushing A LOT. They still wanted to bury themselves somewhere out of shame.  
Then, as a moral lesson, everyone just taped gray's clothes on him with duct tape so, this doesn't happen again. Gray was stubborn so they only put it on his pants. *sigh*

Then, asuka was sitting on the sofa again, watching the TV. Lucy and Natsu were sitting side by side, Gray and Juvia too and Jellal and Erza too. Jellal and Erza then started talking about what just happened a while ago. They were whispering.

"I thought I was a goner there…" whispered jellal.  
"Really. I mean, she really saw gray and asked… that. But still, shes just a small child and its not her fault…. Its gray's fault. I need to give him a lesson." Whispered erza back.  
"Agreed." Said jellal making a -_- face.  
"but you know, shes really cute. And, how do you even control her?! I mean, she only listens to you!" whispered Erza a little surprised.  
"hehe, I dunno! Maybe, she just likes me? Well, if that's it, then, m gonna marry her." Joked jellal. Erza slapped his arm.  
"Idiot." Said erza and jellal just grinned which made erza chuckle.

Indeed. They are gonna have one hell of 3 and a half days here. With Asuka, her little talks and MAYBE more incidents like this, they just can hope to have a nice time here, babysitting our dear _**little Asuka-chan**__._

**To Be continued-**

****

Word Count- 2,469  
(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)

A/N: Hey guys here's the 14th chapter! I hope you all like it! So, yeah! I took some idea from Shunrei Ryuzaki's Unexpected Parenthood. Haha! And! You gave me so nice ideas and understood my problem. I know, I update very slowly, but you know, I am a student here. I will update sooner now maybe and will try to never have a writer block again.

I love you all guys who -

**Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
and put my stories and myself on alert  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!  
**

**Promotion time-**

**PROMOTION #1- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-**

PROMOTION #2- Hey guys! Please check this out! *if anyone has read it, read it AGAIN because, I deleted that one, and changed it. :3*  
-Twilights-  
-Jerza Oneshot-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K+ - Jellal F./Seigrain & Erza S.-

_

and now…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. MAY GOD BLESS ME, MAY GOD BLESS ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~

yay! Today I am 16~ yesh! But, I am not so excited for my birthday… nor I am interested to celebrate… *sigh* anime has stole me~ XD just want a normal day! XD AND MANY MANY REVIEWS TO MAKE ME VERY HAPPYYYY!

and… Sasukewargreymon: I did not have this one beta read because  
1) I checked it thrice.  
2) I was too excited to publish it anytime soon.

and..  
Note: That author's note is deleted~ ok? XD

and… I STILL WANT SOME IDEAS! You have read this chapter and now tell me some funny incidents for Asuka and the others like the one which is in this! XD I mean, anything! Any moment or any scene! I WANT TO SUGGESTIONS TO UPDATE FASTER! ****

and you know, I made 3 new covers for this fic. So, I will change it every 2 months. Ok? Or you all want me to keep only one for always? :D  
  
**so, stay tuned for more chapters and more funny and lovely moments from me. **

**Next Chapter: OMG (Oh My Grocery!) **

**JA mata!**

~Ash

~EST (Erza Scarlet Titania) 


	15. THIS HOUSE IS A DISASTER!

**Author's Note~**

**Hey Guys! I am back, yet again. :P so, you might be thinking, "THIS IDIOT UPDATES SOOO SLOW! AND I THOUGHT THIS FIC WAS ALREADY OVER! DAMMIT! THIS IDIOT RUINED MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" but, well, NO ONE CAN STOP MEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA! :P Imma a ALIEN! O_O xD**

**now review answers for guests… (you all know, before ch 14 was an AN and then it was deleted and made a normal ch.)**

***For AN-**  
**~MagePrincess: Yes. Of course. That would happen in the future. As, this is the 100 chapter fic. xD**

***For normal ch 14.**  
**~Kz: I am waiting for your review! :D**

**and done! so, shall we go onto the story? :D**

**Disclaimer: If I would've owned Fairy Tail, then Jellal would've been the hottest, awesomest, brilliantest, amazingest, etc etc and the MAIN character of Fairy Tail.**

**Thoughts: **_Italics_

**Ok? Okay, lets begin!**  
**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**

_Indeed. They are gonna have one hell of 3 and a half days here. With Asuka, her little talks and MAYBE more incidents like this, they just can hope to have a nice time here, babysitting our dear little Asuka-chan._

**Chapter Name: THIS HOUSE IS A DISASTER!  
**

* * *

After their little incident, everyone became too lazy. They all slept here and there. Lucy's head was rested on Natsu's shoulder and his head was on Lucy's with Lucy's hand around Natsu and Natsu had his hands on Happy who was sleeping on his lap. Gray and Juvia had their one of their hands linked and both were sleeping soundly. Erza had her head on Jellal's shoulder and Jellal had his head fell back on the sofa. Asuka was sleeping in Jellal's lap and Jellal had one of his hand rested on Asuka's shoulder and his other around Erza's back and shoulder. (you know how. xD)

~Time Skip: 5 o' clock~

Jellal's eyes opened as he realized that everyone had fell asleep after their little "incident". He took a look at his surroundings. He saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia and smiled. Even if they didn't admit it, he knew Natsu and Lucy liked each other and Gray and Juvia too. He then glanced at HI-... _NO! JELLAL! you have no right to call her yours! alright!?_ Erza and kissed her forehead and at the same moment, she mumbled his name in her sleep and he smirked. He then took a look at his lap…. which was empty. Oh… WAIT!  
_WHERE THE FUCK IS ASUKA!?_ Jellal thought.

He quickly shook Erza from her position and she woke up.  
"What hap..pend? Jell..al?" she asked, her eyes half open.  
"Asuka is missing!" Jellal shouted worriedly which woke up Gray, Juvia and Lucy. Yes, Natsu and Happy's sleep was too strong.  
"WHAAAATTTT!?" Everyone except Natsu Happy (ofc) shouted.  
"Yes! She was sleeping in my lap but now shes not here!" Said Jellal. Natsu and Happy woke up from the noise and looked around and asked Lucy what happened and she told them.  
"What should we do now?" Said Gray.  
"Aye!" said Happy.  
"I agree with Gray-sama!" said Juvia confidently.  
"But what did I say for you to agree?" Said Gray with a ==" face.  
"She lliiiiiiikessss you!" muttered Happy and got a kick from gray.  
"oh leave it! Just think what should we d-…." Natsu was cut off.  
"WAIT! Calm down. Remember Jellal, that you told us Freed's runes covered the house, yes?" Said Erza as realization hit her mind.  
"yea-… OH YES! SHE MUST BE IN THE HOUSE ONLY THEN!" said Jellal and he realized what Erza was trying to say. He facepalmed on his stupidness.  
Everyone sighed as they too realized what Erza was trying to convey. There were Runes around the house and Asuka must be in the house somewhere. But well, for Natsu, things didn't turn out as well. He was dense as always as we all know.

"What do ya mean, Erza?" Said Natsu in a innocent way. Everyone else sighed. How dense can he be?  
"OI FLAME-BRAIN! It means that the runes which are around the round prevents anyone from going out or coming in! Which means, Asuka can't go outside and must be somewhere in the house itself!" Said Gray, annoyed.  
"Aye!" said Happy.  
"Oh…YES!" Natsu thought about it and realized what they meant, ignoring the insult Gray gave him. And everyone sighed in relief.  
"but now, well, lets see where's Asuka actually is now." Suggested Lucy.  
"Yeah…" Agreed everyone else.

Everyone got up from their positions, rubbed their eyes and when they were about to call Asuka and look for her, suddenly, the electricity went off. Since, it was winters so, it was about to sunset now. They all were trying to think what made the electricity go off when they heard a child's cry. IT WAS COMING FROM THE BATHROOM! AND, IT WAS ASUKA'S VOICE!

They all rushed to the bathroom only to find Asuka with a hand shower and a…. totally messed bathroom whose walls were all wet and soaps, conditioner and shampoo bottles scattered all around the floor with the shampoo and conditioner bottles all empty with white bubbly soap which covered the rest of the ground and was also seen on some parts of the wall. Yes, a disaster took place here.

Everyone's jaw was dropped to the ground and they all were dumbfounded. Was Asuka a child or an evil child? Yes, no doubt an evil child. WAIT NO! A FAIRY TAIL CHILD! FAIRY TAIL FTW! Gray was the first to come out of the trance everyone shared and rushed to Asuka's side almost slipping twice, followed by Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Juvia. On the exact moment, Happy flew to check the fuse box which was sparkling too much.

"Why are you crying, Asuka?" Asked Lucy in a sweet voice. Asuka kept crying. Lucy went back and then Jellal knelt in front of Asuka and asked her,  
"What happened, Asuka? Are you okay?" Asked Jellal and on the exact moment she stopped crying. Yes, she likes Jellal without any doubt.  
"This showey stopped giving out wateer." Said Asuka, sniffing and facing the front of the shower towards Jellal.  
"Ah, its ok… it will be alrig-…." Jellal was cut off by the sudden gust of water which suddenly burst out of the hand shower and onto Jellal's face.  
"Ah…..st…..op….it…..!" said Jellal panicking now. Then Erza hurriedly turned the knob of the shower tap and went to stand beside Jellal who was now fully wet from up to down. With his clothes soaking wet. _He looks SOOO damn sexy with wet hair!_ Thought Erza but then pushed those thoughts in the smallest corner of her head because it was not the time to be thinking about that now.

"Ah…Jellal…..you…okay?" Said Erza, trying her hardest to not to laugh and to not to just go and hold him and kiss him right there and then. Not to laugh, because, he would be upset but could ya blame her? The priceless look on his face…. Ah! xD and then, not to just kiss him right there and then, because, he was just looking too DAMN sexy like that, yes, if we ignore the look on his face. Same was with the others, but just cancelling the kissing part, of course. Ahahahaha! But, as we know, our lovely fire dragonslayer couldn't control himself, and he burst out laughing, receiving a smack on the head from Lucy, which (**the smack. xD**) resisted him from laughing.

Jellal could hear little giggling sounds and a laugh from the dragonslayer. But, he was not upset. Yes, it was something to laugh on and he was happy, he could make his friends laugh and happy. He grinned at that. Then suddenly, Asuka also started chuckling, followed by little chuckles all over and then a laugh. Then, everyone present here started laughing like hell, including Jellal.

Then, finally taking a break from their laughter, everyone panted, and took a look around the bathroom once more. Yep, a complete mess made by none other than LITTLE Asuka. Yes yes yes, A NORMAL FAIRY TAIL MAGE! T-T  
Then finally Jellal answered to Erza,  
"I'm…..NOT okay." He said while chuckling.  
"Jellal, you can take this towel of yours and clean up." Said Natsu who had bought Jellal's towel from the HUGE suitcase (which actually had partitions to know whose stuff was whose) and tossed it over to the still knelt Jellal. Jellal caught it and first wiped his face from it. He stood up, only to be pulled down once again. Jellal glanced at asuka and asked what happened.  
"Jellal onee-sama, gomenne (=sorry -in jap.)." Asuka replied while smiling innocently. Jellal smiled too.  
"Don't worry. Its ok. It was not your fault, was it? I'm okay! Now let's get out of this mess." Said Jellal, while putting a hand on Asuka's cheek and then kissing her cheek quickly and softly.

Erza got jealous. Wait, what!? THE TITANIA GOT JEALOUS OF A LITTLE 3/4 **(? I dunno! xD)** YR. OLD GIRL!? For what!? BECAUSE HER MAN…. No! correction- THE MAN SHE LIKES PUT HIS HAND ON ASUKA'S CHEEK, KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK AND IS NEAR TO HER BUT NOT ERZA!? Oh god, she was getting possessive now! Someone just kick her! And MOREOVER JELLAL WAS LOOKING DAMN SEXY RIGHT NOW! Oh God, this is too much for her.

Finally, after fighting herself, Erza got control, and didn't do anything. She was THANKING THE HEAVENS FOR SAVING HER FROM KISSING HIM RIGHT THERE AND THEN! Phew. Then suddenly…

"This fuse box is a total mess! All the wires are wet and are in 2 half's now. Now, only an electrician could fix it and not to mention, we have runes all over the house, so, its useless to even call one." Announced Happy. Dumbfounded and Jaw dropped. Everyone. Except Happy. Happy then flew to natsu and sat on his shoulder.

Suddenly,

"OH MY BATHROOM! NOOOOOOO! WAIT. MY PRECIOUS SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER! NO WAIT. SOAP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UAAAHHAANAAANNNNNN!" Lucy whined and tear-ed up in a comical way. Her precious bathroom was a mess in just a few minutes by just a little fairy tail mage. But, you couldn't blame the little girl. THAT WAS FAIRY TAIL STYLE! Yes. Too much to tolerate. Poor Lucy. Suddenly, she spotted her bathtub. She rushed to peek inside and what she saw was… OH MY GOD! IT WAS COLORED WITH CRAYON! NOOOOOOOO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BATHTUB! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted and cried in a comical way (you know how. xD). This was too much for her. For once, she felt as if her time to go to the heavens has come. Literally. Then, after a lot of whining and everyone comforting her, they all went outside again.

* * *

**living room~~~ 5:30PM~~**

They realized they had NO ELECTRICITY! Then…realization hit Gray!

"Guys, guys! See, Asuka was playing with water right?" Gray said, now understood why the electricity was gone. Everyone nodded, "So ,that's it! Because of that, the water went into the fuse box and caused the electricity to go off and that fuse box mess you remember!" Explained Gray. YES, THAT WAS IT! Everyone's eyes widened in realization.  
"Yes, Gray, this is the only thing, until now, in which I can say that you are correct." Said Natsu, sighing.  
"Aye!" Happy agreed.  
"WHAT DID YA SAY, IDIOT!? M ALWAYS RIGHT!" Shouted Gray, ready to punch Natsu.  
"WHAT YA HEARD, ICE PANTS! YOU ARE NEVER RIGHT!" Shouted Natsu and marched towards Gray only to be stopped by a smack on the head by none other than Erza.  
"QUIT IT! WE HAVE TO THINK OF A WAY TO FIX THIS PROBLEM NOW RATHER THAN HAVING YOU FIGHT! Idiots." Said Erza and smacked Gray too and left them on the ground.  
"GOMEN! ERZA!" said Natsu and Gray and then stood peacefully. Erza just nodded.

All this time, when Asuka had been bored and starting tearing up, Juvia noticed her and went to see TV with her. She thought Asuka not be bored with the TV. Juvia was even pointing and telling her about things and Asuka was enjoying as well. Yes, she knew how to handle children as well.

All the while, there was Jellal, still trying to wipe the water away. Yes, he have to change his clothes now or….  
He sneezed. Or that would happen all the time. His hair was still wet and he was feeling real cold.  
He turned to Lucy.

"Lucy… can you tell me where can I just change my clothes? Or I would literally get a cold….*sneeze*" Said Jellal, hugging himself and sneezing.  
"aw, you need to change, yes. You can change in the kitchen." Smiled Lucy.  
"Thanks." Said Jellal, sneezing again. He then went to the suitcase, took a change of clothes and left to the kitchen.

30 secs later~

"Hey Lucy!" said Happy.  
"Yes?" Replied Lucy.  
"Where is Jellal?" Asked Happy.  
"Left to change in the kitchen. Why?" Asked Lucy.  
"WHAAT!? Do you even know that the water has flowed into the kit-…" Happy was cut off with a loud noise, the sound of a 'BUMP', from the kitchen.  
"into the kitchen as well because the kitchen door was open and the excess water which came out from the bathroom went into the kitchen and just now Jellal slipped I guess?" Said Happy, sighing and now flying toward the kitchen.  
"OMG! WHAT DID I DO!" Shouted Lucy and followed Happy.

Meanwhile…. While Erza was giving a lecture to Natsu and Gray for fighting, they heard a loud noise from the kitchen. They all exchanged glances and rushed to the kitchen, only to see Jellal, fallen on the floor, his pair of clothes which he was carrying, on the kitchen counter and his arm bleeding a little. Erza rushed and knelt to his side.  
"JELLAL! ARE YOU OK!?" She asked, staring at his bleeding arm.  
"uh…. Yeah, I am okay." Said Jellal, groaning verrrrrrrrryyyyyy little in pain because he fell.  
"Hey, you really okay!?" Said Natsu who'd almost slipped twice rushed over with Gray, behind Erza.  
"well, I guess I know what happened," Said Gray, sighing and glancing at the floor and room.  
And at the same moment, Lucy and Happy came rushing in, being careful not to slip. But, Happy was flying. Followed by Juvia and Asuka who'd heard the noise as well.  
"GOMENNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! JELLAL! I didn't know that the water just slipped in here! Gomennneee!" cried Lucy.  
"uh, its ok."Said Jellal and got up. Erza followed.  
"Are you okay Jellal-san?" Said Juvia, also concerned now.  
"yeah…" He replied.  
"LET ME GET A FIRST AID BOX!" shouted Lucy and hurriedly bought in a first aid box ignoring Jellal's protest of his injury being too minor. Erza took it from her and told jellal to take off his coat. He took it off, revealing his white T-shirt and blue denim pants. Which were all wet from the "accident" before. (Note: Jellal's injuries are already healed. Of course, he is very strong.)  
At first, Jellal protested because he said its minor too minor, but then, Erza sent him a death glare and let Erza put 2 bandages. She wanted to put bandages all over his arm, but after Jellal's protest, she put only 2 bandages. Oh Erza!  
"well, we need to clean. A lot." Said Natsu who could see everything crystal clear despite the little darkness. Of course, he was a Dragonslayer afterall.  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed. And Lucy kept saying sorry even after Jellal assured her that its TOTALLY ALRIGHT AND NOT HER FAULT. =="

Suddenly, Juvia noticed something. GRAY WAS NOT HERE!  
"Gray-sama? Where are you?" Said Juvia worriedly.  
"Gray onee-san?" called Asuka too.  
Everyone looked around. Gray was not here!  
"Gray?" called Erza, Jellal, Lucy and Happy.  
"Oi! Oi! EXHIBITIONIST! Where are you?" called Natsu, only to receive a smack on the head by none other than Erza.  
"Gray-sama is LOSTT!" Cried Juvia and then you know what happened.  
THE HOUSE IS DROWING! O_O  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted. Except Juvia.  
Happy was unable to fly because he was off-guard and was ALREADY DROWING! Then suddenly, Natsu got a hold of him and Lucy grabbed Asuka who was also somewhere drowning (Lucy).  
Jellal had grabbed Erza's hand and both were also drowning. EVERYONE WAS DROWNING!  
"JUVIAAAAAAAA! STOP CRYYYYYYIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG G ALREADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!" shouted everyone accept Asuka.  
"uaaannhaaannnhaaannn! Gray-sama!" Juvia cried more.

Meanwhile…  
There was Gray. He was in the house, of course. But unable to hear anything. He had slipped ou-…. Well, _**in**_ when no one was noticing. Sound proof! Ahahaha! And he was eating.

Lucy's bathroom was destroyed. Juvia was crying. The house was drowning. Everyone was drowning.  
Where was Gray!? What was he eating!? What is about to happen to the already poor Jellal!? What will happen to everyone!? What will happen to little Asuka!? What will happen to the electricity!? What will happen to the bathroom!? What will happen to the house!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!?

….WHO KNOWS!  
**  
To Be Continued-  
(PLEASE READ THE NOTE BENEATH! ITS VERY IMPORTANT!)  
**

**Word Count- 3,290**  
**(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)**

**A/N: Hey guys here's the 15th chapter! I hope you all like it! *sigh* I know, I update very slowly, but you know, I am a student here. I try to update SOON now. PROMISE! I just always get buried in the study books. GOMENNEEEE! But but but, soon, in May, my VACATIONS FOR 2 MONTHS WILL BEGIN! THEN I WILL UPDATEEEE! YAY! And well, it also takes me long because, I make long chapters and I NEED IDEAS and I ALSO NEED A CLIFFHANGER ALWAYS! XD**

**NOW ANY GUESSES!? WHERE IS GRAY!? IF YOU ANSWER CORRECTLY, YOU GET ANYTHING FROM ME! XD you can request for a pic, a fic and…a drawn pic (m a pro!) or…. Anything! :D IT'S A HARD ONE GUYS!**  
**then,**  
**I love you all guys who -**

**Reviewed  
Rated  
Read  
Favorite it  
Followed it  
Favorite me  
Followed me  
and my fic!  
and put my stories and myself on alert  
THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!**

**Promotion time-**

**PROMOTION #1- Hey FT fans! Is anyone of you here… a Detective Conan fan too? If yes then please check out my new fic! DCxFT crossover!  
-The greatest detective & The most powerful mages-  
-DC x FT crossover-  
-Anime/Manga – Rated K – Shinichi K./Conan E. & Team Natsu-**

**PROMOTION #2- Hey guys! Please check this out! *if anyone has read it, read it AGAIN because, I deleted that one, and changed it. :3***  
**-Twilights-**  
**-Jerza Oneshot-**  
**-Anime/Manga – Rated K+ - Jellal F./Seigrain & Erza S.-**

**and… I STILL WANT SOME IDEAS! You have read this chapter and now tell me some funny incidents for Asuka and the others like anything! XD I mean, anything! Any moment or any scene! I WANT TO SUGGESTIONS TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**and you know, I made 3 new covers for this fic. So, I will change it every 2 months. Ok? Or you all want me to keep only one for always? :D TELL ME!**

**so, stay tuned for more chapters and more funny and lovely moments from me.**

**Next Chapter: Truth or DARE!?**

**JA mata!**

**~Ash**

**~EST (Erza Scarlet Titania)**


	16. Truth or DARE?

**Author's Note~**

**Hey Guys! I am back, yet again. :P so, you might be thinking, "THIS IDIOT UPDATES SOOO SLOW! AND I THOUGHT THIS FIC WAS ALREADY OVER! DAMMIT! THIS IDIOT RUINED MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" but, well, NO ONE CAN STOP MEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA! :P Imma a ALIEN! O_O xD an evil alien who updates slowly and painfully leaving the people on cliffhanger for a long time. :P**

**now review answers for guests…**

***MagePrincess- Yeah! I know, Jelly is ADORABLE! xD thank you and here is your "BRILLIANT" chappie, in which, you will fall from your chair, laughing. Or in short, ROFL-ing. xD**

***Guest- good guess. But gray's not there! Haha! I am evil. Well, find out in this chappie. And if you desperate about NaLu kiss or JerZa kiss, then both of 'em are revealed in the "Bonus" of this chappie. Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing! Keep reading~!**

**and done! so, shall we go onto the story? :D**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. Neither I am a male. Neither I am an adult. Am i? no, right?**

**Thoughts**: _Italics  
_

* * *

**Ok? Okay, lets begin!**

**previously… On "I will forever be with you"**

_Lucy's bathroom was destroyed. The house was drowning. Everyone was drowning. Juvia was crying.  
Where was Gray!? What was he eating!? What is about to happen to the already poor Jellal!? What will happen to everyone!? What will happen to little Asuka!? What will happen to the electricity!? What will happen to the bathroom!? What will happen to the house!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!  
…WHO KNOWS!  
_**  
Chapter Name: Truth or DARE!?**

Suddenly, wherever Gray was, noticed something. There is water filling in the space! _Wait….how come?_ _I thought that the water in the bathroom has already stopped leaking in the kitchen…so, what? Maybe, I should check it out. _Gray thought. He put whatever he was eating aside and opened the door of th-… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Gray. HE WAS ALSO DROWNING!

Suddenly, Juvia stopped crying. "Huh? Did Juvia hear Gray-sama's voice?" She wondered aloud…and that's when she realized…"OH MY GOSH! What did Juvia do!?" She just realized that everyone was drowning because of excess water and…her Gray-sama was also drowning!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hurried to save her dear 'Gray-sama'. She made him a large (from large I mean, his whole body was inside it!) oxygen bubble (the one from tower of heaven) and sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" All the others exclaimed! They were still drowning! Of course, the water was touching the roof hard so they can't even go up for oxygen.  
Juvia realized, everyone was drowning! "ahahhhh! GOOOOMMEEEEEEENNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (sorry!)" Exclaimed Juvia and hurried over to the others to give them oxygen bubbles. First she gave to Asuka, then Lucy who was holding her (the smallest bubble…*sigh*), but Juvia noticed that Lucy was half naked. TOO STRANGE. But she had more important matters at hand! Then she gave oxygen bubble to Happy, then Natsu, then Jellal and finally Erza.

"*pant* *pant*….That was…..one hell of….a day today…." Said Jellal.  
"yeah…but, now what to do with this water…?" Asked Gray.  
"GOMMMNNEEENNEEEE! Juvia is very very sorry!" Whined Juvia. Of course, it was her fault at the first place.  
"eh…its..its ok!" Assured Jellal…he was not handling more water.  
"hmm…I know! Let's pull the drain plugs of the sinks and bathtub!" Erza suggested. She was wise enough to think that. Hmm, yeah, no need for sending her to a "mental hospital" *cough* *cough*  
"….YEAH!" said all in unison. EXCEPT Lucy and Natsu and Asuka and Happy.  
"wait….Lucy, Natsu, Asuka and Happy….what happened?" Asked Gray and Jellal.  
No response.  
"…WAIT! Lucy! Why are you half naked!?" Yelled-asked Erza.  
Still no response.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Gray.  
and Juvia was still apologizing….even when no one was actually listening or paying attention…*sigh*  
Happy was shut tight with Natsu's hand on his mouth. Lucy was covering herself with her hand blushing and looking everywhere but at anyone present.  
and Asuka….well, that poor little girl was too shocked…but then, suddenly she swam (**she knows swimming a little, okay? Of course, a Fairy Tail mage.**) toward Jellal and hugged him, still shocked.  
"ah? Asuka? A…Are you okay? What…. happened?" Asked Jellal, (acting. Of course, he did know what happened but…oh well.) embracing Asuka. Oh, how Erza wished she was Asuka!  
"OI, FLAME-BRAIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS POOR GIRL!?" Yelled Gray, to the other side.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu got angry. Oh f*ck! Another fight? WE DO NOT HAVE TIME, IDIOTS! Natsu swam toward Gray.  
"WHAT YOU HEARD!" Taunted Gray. He can be such a bastard at times!  
"YO-…"  
"BOYS! DO I HEAR YOU FIGHTING?" Erza came behind them as usual and….  
"no! WE ARE BFFS! WE ARE BFFS!" Natsu and Gray crossed their arms and starting doing…CARAMELLDANSEN! xD so, funny!  
Then Jellal starting chucking, trying to hide his laughter. Asuka too, was chuckling. And by this time, Lucy was out of her trance, and as well Happy, too started laughing. But….unfortunately Juvia, still saying "sorry" even though no one was paying attention….. seriously, Juvia!  
"*chuckle* good. Hmm." Chuckled Erza. And now, time for draining all this waterrr!  
"Gray! This happened because of YOU, so, NOW GO IN THE BATHROOM AND PULL THE DRAIN OF THE BATHTUB AND SINK!" Commanded Erza.  
"…BUT WAIT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ACTUALLY!?" Yelled Lucy, curious. YES, Juvia cried because Gray ran off somewhere.  
"umm….ah….well, I was in the Fridge." Said Gray, hesitating a bit.  
"WHAT!? WHY AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE!?" Yelled Erza, giving him a death glare.  
"uh…uh…uh…well, I was feeling hot so….I and also, I was a little hungry….." Said Gray, shrinking as Erza was growing. (you know how! XD anime-style!)  
"IDIOT! * HUGE smack on the head* NOW GO, AND PULL THE DRAIN PLUGS!" Yelled Erza and smacked him.  
"Aw, man! Fine…!" Groaned Gray and dragged hims-… the bubble to the bathroom. He was glad at least he could take his hands out.  
"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Juvia is so SORRY. Juvia will never do this again. Sorry…Very VERY Sorry." Juvia apologized continuously.  
"umm…Juvia? I think you could stop now…its totally fine." Said Jellal, awkwardly. Of course, when someone says "Sorry" continuously to you, especially when there is NO GOOD reason, then you are at a loss of words.  
"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Juvia will never do this again, Sorry….." Continued Juvia.  
"Juvia…stop it." Said Erza, now concerned too.  
"Juvia, you should stop now…." Said Lucy….she got a towel to cover herself up from somewhere.  
"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry…."  
"Juvia, ITS OK!" Said Natsu, casually.  
"Aye. Juvia, its ok." Agreed Happy.  
"*sniff* Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry….." uhh…..this is, getting out of hand.  
"Juvia nee-chand you should stop saying sorry now….everyone says it ok." Said Asuka, sweetly. And Juvia stopped. Children sure are a medicine!  
*_BHOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHHHHHHHHHTTT TTTORRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOST_*  
The familiar voice of water draining! Yay! Everyone became silent.  
….Water level goes…Down  
Down  
Down  
Down  
Down…..  
AND FINISH!  
YIPPPEEEEEEE!  
"WOAH! Its gone! But….where did the water go…. Erza?" When will Natsu stop being dense?  
*facepalm*  
"Natsu…if the water is DRAINED, so of course, won't it go to the DRAIN?" Said Erza, matter-of-factly. OF COURSE! Oh Natsu!  
"oh, I see!" And there comes his infamous toothy grin. But it still lightens the mood.  
"Natsu, Lucy is being MEAAANNN to me~!" Whined Happy.  
"Huh? What happened, Happy?" Asked Natsu.  
"She doesn't tell me where she has hid the fiiissshhh~!" Happy was still whining.  
"Luce, you should give it to him….."  
"Hey! I kept that for emergency!" Lucy argued.  
"Its an emergency, Lushhii!" Said Happy.  
"NO 1. What emergency? I mean, for when there is NO FOOD LEFT! And NO. 2 MY NAME IS L-U-C-Y! LUCY!"  
"We know that, Lucy." And Gray makes a GRAND appearance. *screams of fangirls* *KYYAAAHHHHH~! GRAY-SAMAAA~!* *throws them in the sewer of fandom* better not disturb again.  
"Okay, Lupy pweaseee? Asked Happy, sweetly.  
"I AM LUCY!" Yelled Lucy.  
"*sigh* we can never get used to this, huh?" Commented Erza.  
"I don't know…I just joined." Said Jellal. A HUGE sweat drop seen on his head.  
and then poor Natsu had to listen to Happy and Lucy…arguing.  
And Juvia…. started fawning over Gray. AGAIN.

"OKAY! EVERYONE LISTEN!" Erza shouted to everyone and clapped her hands. Everyone immediately turned their attention to her. Yeah, no one wants death so soon, right?  
"First WE SHALL CLEAN UP the WHOLE HOUSE and then, check on how to get the electricity back. OKAY!?" Commanded Erza. She thought of it as some kind of question, or SIMPLE command, others had it like a death threat.

"AYE!" Everyone agreed and got to work. Erza is scary as hell, dude.

MEANWHILE….

after the water, DRAINED, Asuka got out of Jellal's arms and went over to bed. She was tired, man. Of course, this was on hell of a day. And of course, to not increase more confusion, she'd tell Jellal where shes going before. She don't want everyone to worry. Sweeeeeeeeet. xD but but but, she did not sleep. She had an electronic game which she was playing. (LIKE PSP. NOT PSP.)

So yeah, BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE.

*Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* *Cleaning* AND CONTINUED.

**~9 PM~**

still *Cleaning* …..*Cleaning* ….. *Cleaning*

ALRIGHT, YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYMORE CLEANING. MY DEAR AUTHOR SAID ENOUGH.  
"huff, I am damn tired." Said Natsu, laying on a futon, stretching. Of course, Mr. human dryer DRIED EVERY FREAKIN' THING IN THE HOUSE.  
"me too." Said Gray, also laying on another futon. Lucy gave everyone futons. One for Natsu, one for Gray, one for Erza, one for Juvia and lastly, for herself. She decided she'd let Asuka and Jellal be there. (only after thousands of protest from Jellal.)  
"yeah…." Everyone agreed on that fact. Of course, they were cleaning for almost 3 HOURS!  
"hmm…I am hungry." Said Natsu, happy and Gray in unison.  
"STOP COPYING ME, HUMAN DRYER!" yelled Gray.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE PRINCESS!?" Natsu yelled back.  
"BOYS!" Yelled a familiar voice with the scariest DEATH GLARE.  
"SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! WE WERE JUST KIDDING!" Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear. Erza gave them a final glare and said, they are forgiven for now. Okay….we will try to keep them in track. Ahem.

"really, we hadn't had food….umm…yeah, there is this new restaurant in neighborhood so, I shall get the food." Suggested Lucy.  
"Okay. Juvia will accompany Lucy-san." Said Juvia.  
"Okay then." Lucy and Juvia went out to bring food. Everyone else was being a lazy ass – they were tired – and just dozed off until Lucy and Juvia came back.

"Everyone, food is here. Come on." Lucy called everyone and they ate food in silence…well, Natsu and Happy were still eating like pigs. Making noises too.

Finally, when they finished the food, little Asuka went straight to bed and was sound asleep.  
Everyone else joined all the futons on the floor and sat in a circle. They were currently discussing about what to do because they were not yet sleepy. Then, this crazy idea got into Lucy's mind….  
"Let's play TRUTH or DARE!" Suggested Lucy. She blinked her eyes sweetly, throwing stars at everyone from her eyes so that they will play with her. She just simply wanted to play it badly suddenly.  
Everyone exchanged glances and then agreed.  
"Well, doing something is better than doing nothing." Commented Jellal.  
"Yeah./Aye!" Everyone agreed, Happy "Aye"-ing.

(seating arrangement goes like this- (In a CIRCLE)  
...1..2  
3...4  
...5..6  
1. Lucy / 2. Natsu / 3. Erza / 4. Happy / 5. Jellal / 6. Gray)

"So, let's see! This pen! Its back being the Question and its top point being the Answer." Decided Lucy. AND, she SPIIIIINNNN the pen.

The Question landed on Natsu and the answer landed on….

**Suddenly, the screen turns black and something in white bold pops out-**

_**To Be Continued!**_

**wait wait. You thought the chappie is over? Well, NO! Since I haven't updated for…2 months, here I have a bonus for ya! I will add it in more chappies. Afterward. FIRST SEE THIS-  
**  
_**Ash knows ALL!**_

_**~Bonus~**_  
_***Ash/Author's POV***_

**Unbeknownst to everyone else, when they all were drowning….. Erza was giving Jellal….CPR, because he was already not okay and then this….**  
**Jellal:** She forced it! I am very innocent!  
**My dear Jellal, don't act innocent. I know you liked it. no, I am wrong. You LOVED it! *smirks***  
**Jellal:** Oi oi! No way! *blushes hard*  
**Then why are you blushinnggggg~?**  
**Jellal:** *blushes even redder* b-b-but! I saw Natsu doing the same to Lucy!  
**Reallyyyyyy!?**  
**Jellal:** yup! And Happy was trying to roll his tongue again but…..he did not succeed. *sigh*  
**hehe…happy. Oh well, what about Asuka?**  
**Jellal: **umm…uh….  
**Don't hesitate, darling! *says in sweet tone but gives death glare***  
**Jellal:** *gulp* alright! I am telling you! Well…uh…. Asuka..was…..clinging to Lucy's clothes…and…well…..uh…..  
**Spit it, dude!**  
**Jellal: **and…..her….well…clothes…..kind of, tore off.  
**Whhaaaattt!? Then then then!?**  
**Jellal:** Her shirt tore off and….her…you know….that….was, unclasped because of the pressure of the water….but wait! Her back was turned to me so I DID NOT see anything! *blushes raging hard*  
**okay okay, I know, I trust you. I know you will not look up to any other woman than Erza… but what the hell was Erza doing?**  
**Jellal:** yeah… and well, she was, hugging me. Dunno why actually.  
**Okay fine. Now tell me what happened with Lucy next!**  
**Jellal:** so… well, umm….Asuka then was suddenly pulled out of Lucy's arms and…she first went in the other direction then with the wave, pushed back hard behind lucy's back and Lucy was…..pushed to Natsu's direction and….  
**AND AND!?**  
**Jellal:** natsugrabbedherboobsandkissedherandshewaskindofenj oyingitasiwasseeingherreactionofarchingherbackifyo uaskme!  
**Uh….what? Natsu Gra-….what? Speak slower, mofo!**  
**Jellal:** uh…umm… I was saying, Natsu…err.. grabbed her….her….b-b-boo-boob-boobs and… kissed her and she was….. kind of… enjoying it as I watched her reaction of…. arching her back if you ask me! *blushing so red that smoke is coming out*  
**OH MY F***ING GOD! Jellal, you freakin' serious!?**  
**Jellal:** y-yes!  
**OMG! Then then what!?**  
**Jellal:** Then Lucy and Natsu pulled away and didn't look at each other and were blushing so hard that the water was boiling and becoming water vapor…..and…worst of all…..UNFORTUNATELYYY! Asukasawallofit!  
**What!?**  
**Jellal:** A-asu-asuka saw….all of ittt!  
***unconscious out of excitement, grief and sorrow***  
**Jellal:** o-oi! Wake up! You have to complete it now!  
**….y-yeah….**

**Alright! Bonus over! Go to hell! I will add more if you give more than 10 reviews on this chap. In next one, I will add it for {Ash + Erza}~~~ she will reveal more secrets so WATCH OUT!**

**_~Bonus Ends~_**

* * *

**Word Count- 2,818**

**(Including author notes, and everything written here xD)**

**A/N: Hey guys here's the 16th chapter! I hope you all like it! Sorry SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SO MUCH because I didn't update. But well, a lot has been happening…my grandpa had surgery recently…then my sister is really sick…and now, today my mom. I have a lot of work to do so…. And well, it also takes me long because, I make long chapters and I NEED IDEAS and I ALSO NEED A CLIFFHANGER ALWAYS! XD**

**NOW ANY GUESSES!? ON WHO HAS THE ANSWER STOPPED ON!?**

**then,**  
**I love you all guys who -**

**R&R! RAWWWRRR!**

**AND, please check out my other stories, too!**

**and… I STILL WANT SOME IDEAS! Like, what T/D can I use? I mean, what T/D will natsu give to the person who got the ans? I WANT TO SUGGESTIONS TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**and you know, I made 3 new covers for this fic. So, I will change it every 2 months. Ok? Or you all want me to keep only one for always? :D TELL ME!**

**so, stay tuned for more chapters and more funny and lovely moments from me.**

**Next Chapter: (no title decided)**

**JA mata!**

**~Ash Lite –Former EST**  
**(ps- you saw. I changed my PENNAME. But its still me, Erza Scarlet Titania)**


End file.
